All I Ask
by jennydcg
Summary: Cuatro años después de la guerra, la comunidad mágica se ve en peligro ante la amenaza de una posible extinción. Una ley matrimonial es puesta sobre la mesa y una vez más el peso del mundo recae sobre los hombros del trio dorado y ahora de Draco Malfoy, quien ya no tiene nada que perder.
1. Amissa anima mea

Hola,

Me dije a mi misma que ya había terminado de escribir historias, que ya solo le daría final a "Somewhere only we know" y escribir one shots de vez en cuando, pero la cosas no siempre salen como uno planea, tomé mi computadora, abrí una pagina en blanco en Word y para cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya había escrito un capitulo de una nueva historia que fue llegando a mi mientras escribía.

Espero les guste, dejen su review, predicciones, agreguen la historia a alertas para que tengan notificación de cuando suba nuevo capítulo. Gracias, gracias, gracias por todo su cariño y paciencia, esperen un one shot y un nuevo capitulo de SOWK esta semana, ahi les explicaré la razón de mi ausencia.

* * *

Los estragos de la segunda guerra mágica eran muchas veces tan evidentes a pesar del paso del tiempo, después de la euforia por la nueva libertad, la tristeza y la resignación abrieron su paso, finalmente la aceptación y el seguir adelante había llegado, pero para unas personas era más difícil mirar hacia el futuro, no solo por los seres amados perdidos, sino por la inocencia perdida.

El ministerio de magia se reagrupo en poco tiempo para evitar pánico en la comunidad, Kingsley se había ganado su nuevo rol como ministro de magia. El primer año después de la guerra se pasó en juzgar a aquellos que habían sido capturados por múltiples delitos, para el ministro era muy lamentable tener que llevar a juicio a aquellos jóvenes que habían seguido a Voldemort, cegados por creencias, fue una sorpresa y una no tan agradable, conocer la historia de estos muchachos.

Había un caso en particular que le llamaba la atención, Draco Malfoy, quien se entregó voluntariamente, rechazando ayuda legal y rehusándose a su derecho a juicio. Kingsley vio algo en él que lo conmovió, estaba igual de destrozado que los héroes de la guerra, igual de ausente, asustado. Pues la muerte no distingue entre ricos y pobres, entre luz y obscuridad, ni te juzga por lo que hay en tu corazón, simplemente llega con pesadez y te arrebata todo, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Una vez que revisaron cada recuerdo de los jóvenes mortifagos y sus testimonios, Kingsley y el Wizengamot llegaron a la conclusión, que todos habían tomado la marca siendo menores de edad, aunque cometieron delitos, muchos de ellos no estaban por voluntad propia en el otro lado de la guerra.

Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy, alguno de ellos hijos de los mortifagos más conocidos, estaban sentados frente al ministro, esperando que se les comunicara de su sentencia, los cuatro llevaban sus manos esposadas con una cadena especial que suprimía su magia, evitando que alguno pudiera escaparse.

Muchachos, bueno días. Creo que no es necesaria la hostilidad ¿Verdad? – dijo mientras sonreía y ordenaba que liberaran sus manos, su corazón dio un brinco cuando vio el alivio de los cuatro al sentir su magia regresar – se le ha sentenciado a un año en azkaban, usaran este tiempo para recibir clases para concluir con el que hubiera sido su último año en Hogwarts, ese será el único momento en el que saldrán de sus celdas. Las personas están ansiosas por saber que será de ustedes; sus nombres y sentencia será publicada el día de mañana en el profeta, no se dará detalles de los actos cometidos. Una vez fuera deberán presentarse a una revisión de varita una vez al mes, al igual que esperamos que ustedes sean los primeros en seguir futuras leyes que el ministerio imparta, al igual se unirán a distintos programas.

La verdad es que esperaban algo peor, imaginaban que estarían encerrados mínimo cinco años, pero estaban aliviados.

-Ahora serán escoltados a sus celdas y se les informara de su traslado, buena suerte. – les sonrió- señor Malfoy, si sería tan amable de esperar un segundo.

Una vez que sus amigos y sus nuevamente compañeros de clase salieran de la oficina, Kinglsey abandonó su silla para sentarse a un lado del muchacho.

-Su madre ha sido informada de la situación y ha pedido verlo, una vez que sea transferido

-No, no quiero que mi madre pise ese lugar

-Muy bien, quizá podamos hacer algo para que una vez por semana pueda escribirle

-Gracias – dijo si demostrar algún tipo de emoción

-Hay otra cosa, su padre ha recibido esta mañana el beso

-Bien

-Señor Malfoy, era su padre, si desea asistir al funeral se lo podemos permitir

-No, ese hombre dejo de ser mi padre hace muchos años

-Muy bien, seguro que sabe que ahora es usted la cabeza de su casa y el heredero.

-Solo quiero que a mi madre no le falte nada, ella es inocente y ajena a la situación

-Lo sabemos y le aseguro que personalmente verificaré su bienestar. Por lo pronto las cuentas y bienes Malfoy serán congelados, su madre tendrá acceso a la fortuna Black al igual que a sus propiedades.

-Si eso es todo, deseo regresar a mi celda

-Muchacho, demuéstrame que eres digno de una segunda oportunidad.

Hacia 3 años de esa conversación, tal como dijo el ministro, cumpliendo un año, los cuatro fueron liberados, asistían al ministerio cada mes, y Kingsley estaba orgulloso de su pequeño proyecto, tal como ellos habían aprendido con el paso de los años, él había aprendido de ellos; había descubierto que tenia una debilidad por esos jóvenes. Lamentablemente, el mundo no opinaba lo mismo, era difícil para la comunidad aceptarlos, las personas les temían o los odiaban, fue por eso por lo que los cuatro tomaron rumbos diferentes, lejos de su hogar.

Desde el fin de la guerra habían transcurrido cuatro años, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, excepto que se había notado que índice de nacimientos había disminuido, en matrimonios sangre pura los embarazos parecían no lograrse y en algunos casos, al nacer el pequeño, no manifestaba indicios de magia.

Muy a pesar de que Kingsley se opusiera, el Wizengamot le había propuesto una ley para obligar a los jóvenes de 24 a 30 años a contraer matrimonio, mezclando así los status de sangre, a él le parecía una aberración que esa fuera su solución, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, les era más difícil encontrar otra salida. Después de asegurar que lo pensaría y tendría una respuesta pronto, el ministro fue a visitar a su muy querida amiga, Narcisa, con quien se habría vuelto cercano cada vez que la visitaba para entregarla las cartas de su hijo, quien desconfiaba del ministerio y temía que leyeran sus palabras.

-Kings, querido – dijo la mujer sonriente- que alegría que te acordaras de mi

-Cissy, sabes que siempre estás en mis pensamientos – dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla

-Siempre tan encantador, pero ambos sabemos que no has venido solo a verme

-¿Cómo esta Draco?

-Mejor, quizás hablar contigo lo anime un poco

-Mas tarde iré a su habitación, ahora necesito de tu consejo

-¿Como amigo o como ministro? - preguntó con preocupación

Si tan solo el publico supiera el poder que tenía Narcisa Malfoy, si tan solo supieran que detrás de cada decisión siempre estaba su brillante mente, no es que Kinglsey no haya intentado cortejarla y hacer de su participación oficial como esposa del ministro de magia, pero ella se había rehusado por años, argumentando que nadie confiaría en él si así fuera, eso no le importa, solo quería compartir su vida con esa mujer. Después de una taza de té, le comentó sobre la ley que le habían propuesto.

-Debo reconocer que la opción es de las pocas que quedan, pero no puedes exigirle algo de esta magnitud a estos jóvenes, el rango de edad es de aquellos que pelearon la guerra. Mi hijo sería uno de ellos.

-Lo sé, pero no se que mas hacer, no se como frenar esta locura- dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus manos – seria un desastre, que tal si terminamos casando, no sé, a Potter con Parkinson ¡se matarían! Podríamos tener a estos jóvenes demandando mi cabeza

-Quizá, no debas a hacer de esto una ley, no aun – dijo con delicadeza – selecciona a un grupo de personas, ponlo a prueba.

-¿Como puedo hacer eso? ¿Cómo puedo condenar a unos cuantos?

-Harry Potter

-No, no puedo pedirle mas a Harry

-Presenta tu caso, selecciona a personas en las que confíes y crea un ejemplo, piensa en Harry y Pansy, solo imagina que pasaría si funciona entre ellos, todos seguirían su ejemplo, el estigma contra ella desaparecería por que el héroe del mundo mágico esta de su lado, al ser sangre pura y el mestizo podríamos comprobar si la teoría de toda tu investigación es cierta, podríamos saber si la magia nos esta obligando a hacer las cosas diferentes, Kings, tu no decidiste que esto fuera así, la magia es sabia y se esta revelando en nuestra contra ¿no lo ves?

-Y si resulta que el proyecto no funciona ¿Cómo destruyo un hogar que forcé a crear?

-Magia – interrumpió una voz ajena a la conversación

Ambos se asustaron al notar la presencia de Draco, quien evidentemente había escuchado la conversación, tenia los ojos rojos, de no dormir o quizá de tanto llorar, pero ambos decidieron ignorar su aspecto como solían hacerlo, hacía más de un año que había regresado a vivir con su madre y desde entonces no salía de su habitación o de su estudio, si lograba a hacerlo era por un par de horas para convivir con su madre.

No es que yo quiera decirte como hacer tu trabajo, Kingsley – dijo mientras se sentaba en la sala con ellos- pero si le dices esto al trio dorado, su complejo de super héroes le hará decir que si y yo se como podríamos hacer esto de la manera menos dolorosa

-¿Qué propones?

-Un encantamiento que vi en unos de mis viajes a Egipto, se dice que es capaz de encontrar a las almas perdidas, de unir a aquellos que han nacido para estar juntos, una tontería quizá, pero es la única manera de no terminar jodiendo nuestras vidas

-Suena prometedor

-Selecciona a tu grupo, te hare la investigación necesaria y sabremos a quien mas debemos hacer parte de esto con base a los resultados

-Hijo, ¿crees que esto pueda funcionar?

-Si, ya lo he probado en mí mismo – dijo con tristeza – Astoria

-Oh, merlín – dijo Cissy mientras veía con impotencia a su único hijo

-No lo he probado desde entonces, pero funciona- asintió- queda de mas decir que me ofrezco como voluntario, ya no tengo nada que perder.

Dicho esto, abandonó la conversación tan rápido como la interrumpió para encerrarse en su habitación, se sentía drenado, gracias a merlín había decidido salir para ver con quien conversaba su madre, estaría condenado si dejaba que alguien mas eligiera por él una vez más, no podría tener a quien quería, pero al menos esta vez lo dejaría al destino.

Al salir de Azkaban, se sorprendió al saber que durante su ausencia Astoria Greengrass visitaba a su madre cada semana, una amistad se formó entre ellos y solían pasar las tardes los tres juntos, pero Draco decidió que quería irse de Inglaterra y Astoria lo apoyó prometiéndole que lo acompañaría en su viaje una vez que el descubriera lo que estaba buscando. Se fue a Egipto a estudiar runas antiguas y se quedó más tiempo de lo esperado porque estaba fascinado con toda la mina de información que había encontrado, estudiando no solo runas, sino pociones y encantamientos.

Girando el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, se armó de valor para tomar su varita para pronunciar por segunda ocasión aquel encantamiento que descubrió en un viejo libro, sintió su pecho oprimirse al saber que en el pequeño pergamino el nombre Astoria Greengrass no se formaría con su sangre como lo había hecho la primera vez.

Colocó un pergamino sobre su escritorio, después con ayuda de su varita se hizo una pequeña cortada en su palma izquierda, dejando que su sangre goteara sobre el pergamino, se cerró su herida y limpió su mano, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, se quitó el anillo de matrimonio.

-Lo siento, Tori – dijo sosteniendo con fuerza la varita - Amissa anima mea

El pergamino resplandeció, la mancha de sangre sobre el comenzaba a tomar forma. Draco cerró los ojos temiendo leer el nombre que aparecería, tal vez Astoria era la única persona en su vida capaz de amarlo, quizá estaba equivocado y su nombre volvería a aparecer, respiró profundo, abrió los ojos y leyó el nombre que se había formado con su sangre.

Lo leyó por más de quince minutos, asegurándose de su mente no estuviera jugando un truco, como solía hacerlo. Sus manos temblaron cuando se animó a tomar aquel papel en sus manos, estaba jodido, increíblemente jodido.


	2. Imposible

All I Ask. Capitulo 2

Hola,

Les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste. Pueden dejar sus predicciones de pareja, este capitulo es como un backstory de lo que ha sido la vida de Hermione, pero no me estoy adentrando mucho, en el próximo capitulo leeremos sobre Draco, que aquí nos hace falta.

Dejen su review y nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Si bien eran llamados los héroes de la comunidad mágica, el famoso trio de oro, la vida no había sido necesariamente sencilla después de la guerra, no solo las personas seguían su ejemplo, las revistas y periódicos seguían cada uno de sus pasos, las personas inmediatamente se acercaban a ellos para preguntar cosas privadas, les pedían autógrafos y sus opiniones en diversos temas.

Al principio había sido algo llevadero, comprendían el entusiasmo, con el paso del primer año para Hermione fue más difícil aparentar, sonreír ante las cámaras, Harry ya estaba acostumbrado, el único que parecía no tener problema con todo ese circo era Ron, Hermione suponía que crecer con seis hermanos brillantes tenía que ver con eso.

Hermione se había retraído mucho con el paso de los años, solo hacia presencia publica cuando el mismo ministro se lo pedía, ocupaba su tiempo trabajando en el departamento de leyes mágicas, lejos de la miradas curiosas, detrás de sus papeles y presentándose en los juzgados cuando era necesario, quizá lo más emocionante que le había pasado fue sorprenderse cuando viajo a un congreso de "Aplicación de leyes mágicas en la sociedad moderna" en Francia, uno de los asistentes del congresista resultó ser su ex compañero de escuela y ex mortifago, Theodore Nott.

Por más que había rogado a merlín que no la reconociera, no corrió con tanta suerte, una vez terminada la conferencia, el muchacho se acerco a ella antes de que pudiera huir a su hotel.

-Sabia que mis ojos no me engañaban, estoy frente a la chica dorada – sonrió, extendiéndole una mano que ella tomó cortésmente

-Nott – asintió

\- imagine que terminarías eligiendo leyes, un cerebro tan brillante como el tuyo podría ser cualquier cosa, pero me da gusto que seas mi colega

-¿siempre eres tan ...? – calló buscando la palabra

-¿simpático? ¿encantador?

-No precisamente lo que tenia en mente, pero quizá

Deberías saber ya que una sonrisa encantadora te puede llevar muy lejos en esta carrera, sobre todo si tienes un pasado como el mío - se acercó a ella como si estuviera a punto de confesar su secreto mejor guardado- quizá no sepas que soy un ex mortifago, ex prisionero

Ella lo miró atónita cuando el soltó una carcajada alejándose de ella, claro que lo sabía, merlín, todo Inglaterra lo sabía. Había estado presente en cada uno de los juicios que se llevaron a cabo, había sido difícil ver a sus excompañeros ser llevados frente a un tribunal, ella misma había procesado sus cartas de liberación bajo el pedido del ministro, cosa que apoyo siendo consciente que, a pesar de los crímenes cometidos, quizá ninguno de ellos había tenido una elección, eran unos simples niños, al igual que ella, para llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Observó al muchacho frente a ella, realmente tenía una sonrisa encantadora, era muy guapo con su cabello castaño, unos 5 cm más alto que ella, delgado, pero sus ojos fue lo que mas le llamaron su atención, había un brillo especial en ellos, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía algo así en alguien, consecuencia de una guerra.

Puedes seguir observándome todo lo que quieras con una cena de por medio, muero de hambre y conozco el mejor restaurante con una vista espectacular, bastante privado. – sonrió cuando ella lo miró con desconfianza – créeme, aunque quisiera hacerte algo, no podría, mi varita esta monitoreada, aunque eso ya lo sabes, sino recuerdo mal era tu firma en mi acta de libertad condicional.

-Ehh sí, bueno apenas comenzaba a trabajar, fue mi primer gran trabajo – contestó nerviosa

-¿Cena? Me cuentas un poco mas de como esta funcionado todo por allá y yo te demuestro que no soy tan terrible

Esa fue la primera de muchas cenas que tuvieron, que seguían teniendo, era refrescante para la castaña tener un amigo que no la conociera desde siempre, conocer a alguien que tenia una perspectiva tan diferente de ella, que fuera igual de brillante y capaz de tener una conversación de todo tipo de tema, a pesar de que él vivía en Francia, encontraban el tiempo de juntarse una vez por semana, Theodore Nott se había convertido en su amigo, desde hace dos años.

Esa mañana se sobresaltó cuando la chimenea de su recién adquirida oficina rugió, dejando entrar a Theo, ella estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando vio su rostro, en total pánico, sus manos temblorosas, así que optó por dirigirlo a una de las sillas, entregándole un vaso con whisky.

-¿Qué sucede? Me estas preocupando

-Me acabo de enterar algo de lo que no debía – palideció- no era mi intención escucharlo, pero luego investigue y es cierto

¿de que hablas? No creo que el ministro de Francia pueda ser algo tan malo como para que este así

Oh no, no es él – tragó saliva – es Kingsley, los escuche hablando sobre una nueva ley y una prueba que deben hacer primero, estaba pidiendo consejo, cuando se fueron a comer, busque los documentos que llevaba

-¿de qué se trata? - preguntó sintiendo en hueco en la boca de su estómago

-Matrimonios, matrimonios decretados como ley, sin la opción de elegir tu pareja

-Eso no puede ser posible

-En cuanto supe lo que era, corrió a verte, no conozco a nadie más que pueda tener acceso a esa información

-Perdón, pero yo no tenia idea de esto, si hemos estado buscando soluciones para incrementar el número de la comunidad, pero no sabia que esto era una posibilidad, nadie lo ha mencionado

-¿no lo ves? Si esto es real, me obligaran a regresar y obligaran a una pobre mujer a casarme con alguien como yo

-Theodore Nott, quien sea que se case contigo seria muy afortunada, pero espero que no lleguemos a eso, si es así, me casaría contigo y no serias infelices

-Si has cambiado de opinión sobre salir conmigo, solo tenías que decirlo – rio aun tembloroso

-Nott – advirtió

-Está bien, no diré mas

-Ahora, vamos a esperar al ministro en su despacho – dijo con determinación.

Antes de que ambos pudieran salir de su oficina Harry entró sin siquiera anunciarse, pero no se sorprendió de ver a Theo, Hermione le había contado sobre su encuentro y habían coincidido un par de veces ya, los miró a ambos con sospecha, ser Auror había aumentado su habilidad analítica.

-Hola, Nott – asintió para después ir a abrazar a la castaña – lamento interrumpir y entrar de esa manera peor Kingsley acaba de enviarme un recado, esta solicitando que nos presentamos en su despacho en cinco minutos

-¿Quiénes? – preguntó ella rápidamente

-Nosotros dos, Ron, convocó a Luna y a Ginny también. – miró el intercambio de miradas entre los amigos – porque creo que ya saben de que se trata esto

-Si es lo que creemos, estamos todos jodidos – intervino Theo – no me importa sino he sido convocado, yo también me presentaré

Los tres se dirigieron al despacho del ministro donde el resto de los citados ya se encontraba ahí, esperando a que ellos se unieran a la reunión, el ministro, tampoco se sorprendió de ver a Theo, ya lo esperaba, a decir verdad, tuvo que adelantar esa junta porque se dio cuenta de su error, no había contado con que uno de sus protegidos se enterara, aunque si contó con que acudiría a Hermione, ahí la razón de la junta tan precipitada.

Miró a los jóvenes frente a él, esperando que no lo odiaran por arruinar sus vidas, por pedir más de ellos de lo que ya habían dado por el bien común.

-No es fácil lo que tengo por decir, como sabrán los números de nacimiento en estos últimos años no ha sido el mejor, de seguir así no estaríamos planteado la extinción de la comunidad mágica como la conocemos, hemos agotado posibilidades y ha sido traída a mí, una propuesta – suspiró – no era una opción para mí, pero todo el Wizengamot está de acuerdo y no hay mucho que pueda ser, salvo incluirlos a ustedes en el plan

-¿Qué necesitas de nosotros? – preguntó Harry

-Nos van a obligar a contraer matrimonio y producir familias – intervino Hermione con amargura

-Como dije, es la última opción

-¡no pueden hacernos esto! – exclamó Ron furioso

-Estoy de acuerdo, muchachos y es aquí donde debo pedir algo de ustedes que no me atrevería a pedir si tuviera otra solución

-Nos van a exhibir ¿no es así? – escupió Ginny

-Quiero que sean ustedes que den el ejemplo, que sean ustedes quienes represente esta ley, una especie de experimento, si llega a funcionar seriamos capaz de implementar la ley, sino deberemos enfrentarnos a las consecuencias, la cuestión es que no podrán elegir a sus parejas, estamos buscando una compatibilidad de magia, que cree una nueva generación fuerte y segura, seguridad en su linaje.

-Es decir, que, si yo decido casarme con Theo o quien sea, no podría, debería someterme a una especie de estudio – comentó Hermione sin ocultar su enojo

-Créanme que no es algo que he decidido a la ligera, ya tengo información sobre un hechizo antiguo que muestra a la persona con quien cada uno de ustedes tiene mayor posibilidad de ser feliz, de formar un hogar sin importar las circunstancias, podríamos hacerlo hoy mismo y sabríamos a quien más incluir en esta prueba

-¿Ha funcionado antes? – preguntó Luna maravillada con que existiera tal cosa

-Si, la persona que me ha hecho saber sobre esto, lo ha probado en si mismo, y al saber esto, lo ha probado nuevamente y la persona que ha emergido, es uno de ustedes.

-¿Quién? – titubeo el elegido

-Hermione – soltó – podríamos hacerlo contigo y comprobar que los resultados coincidan

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Quién es esta persona?

-Quieres una respuesta o prefieres hacer el hechizo

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Después de indicar las instrucciones, todos se apartaron para darle espacio a la castaña, con una mano temblorosa dejo caer gotas de sangre de su recién cortada palma sobre el pergamino sobre el escritorio, "Amissa anima mea" susurró con determinación, sin mover la vista de aquel trozo de papel, vio como la sangre comenzó a moverse tomando forma de un nombre, ese nombre que le cambiaria la vida para siempre.

-Imposible – dijo en estado de shock

-Hermione, los resultados coinciden

-¡No me puedes obligar a que me case con él, no puedes!

Harry corrió a abrazarla, para contenerla y para calmar su propia furia, Hermione tembló en sus brazos, el resto no supo que hacer, miraban la escena ante ellos con preocupación ya que ninguno se había atrevido a mirar el resultado y por la reacción de la castaña estaban esperando que fuera ella quien dijera lo que estaba pasando.

-Es tu elección si quieres seguir adelante, no podemos cambiar el resultado, puedes hacerlo ahora o esperar a que la ley sea puesta en efecto y no que quede mas remedio

-¿tienes idea de lo que estas pidiendo?

-Créeme que lo sé, sino fuera algo de vida o muerte no te haría pasar por esto, a ninguno de ustedes, se que estoy pidiendo que sacrifiquen mas de lo que ya lo han hecho

Hermione se soltó del agarre de su amigo, abandono la oficina antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, Ron iba a ir detrás de ella, pero Harry le dijo que debían dejarla sola, al menos un tiempo para que se calmara, fue Theo quien se atrevió a acercarse al pergamino, tomándolo entre sus manos.

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – susurró atrayendo la atención de todos.


	3. Hermanos

All I Ask Capitulo 3.

Hola,

Ya estoy de regreso, me tomé unas minivacaciones por mi cumpleaños, pero ahora si ya volví con toda las buenas vibras para darle seguimiento a esta y al resto de mis historias.

Estoy muy contenta con el recibimiento que esta teniendo esta historia, me hace muy feliz que les este gustando. Este es una historia diferente para mí, dude mucho si hacerla de este tema ya un tanto cliché en fan fiction pero que a mi me gusta, es un reto y espero que pueda seguir escribiendo mas para ustedes.

Es un capitulo un tanto corto, pero conocerán como quedan las parejas y más sobre la dinámica de Harry y Hermione, espero que les guste.

* * *

Después de años en constante peligro, de sacrificios y perdidas, Harry creyó al fin dirigir su vida en el camino correcto, después de un año viajando y conviviendo con su primo, regresó al mundo mágico para ingresar a la academia de aurores, fue aceptado inmediatamente, dos años en entrenamiento y uno a prueba había sido el trato, estaba a dos meses de terminar su año de prueba, en el cual era el encargado de revisar las varitas de sus ex compañeros de escuela.

Al principio se quejó y quiso hablar con su supervisor, pero, Harry era una persona madura, una persona que una guerra lo había hecho crecer, así que aceptó su trabajo y mensualmente citaba a los slytherin para la revisión de sus casos, si Hermione había sido capaz de hacer su trabajo sin protestar, él también lo haría.

Theodore Nott era siempre educado, se disculpó la primera vez que se vieron, Harry quiso encontrar algo en él que le desagradara pero no lo logró y su interacción pasó a ser mas amigable cuando Hermione volvió de Francia hablando de lo mucho que había disfrutado de la compañía de Nott, inmediantamente se hicieron amigos y era normal que su mejor amiga acompañara al castaño a sus citas, en ocasiones salía a comer o cenar cuando tenían oportunidad, aunque Harry no lo admitiera en voz alta, consideraba a Theo como una especie de amigo.

Blaise Zabini era cómico y buscaba romper la tensión con pésimos chistes, eso fue lo primero que observó, no entendía como alguien como Zabini había sobrevivido una guerra ni cómo es que había llegado a estar involucrado con los mortifagos, tenían una relación de mutuo respeto y poco a poco, Harry comenzó a reírse de sus patéticos intentos de romper el hielo.

Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson eran una historia diferente, aunque Malfoy y él tenían una especia de tregua silenciosa, el rubio solo se dedicaba a responder sus preguntas, esperar la inspección de su varita, firmar documentos y se iba, a veces iba acompañado por una rubia, Harry secretamente deseaba que Astoria lo acompañara siempre, ya que cuando ella estaba presente, Mafoy parecía menos tenso, mas amable y menos petulante, tiempo después se enteró que Astoria era su esposa, se sintió en paz sabiendo que a pesar de todo, su enemigo había encontrado la felicidad, si definitivamente Harry había madurado; pero así como las buenas noticias llegaron, las malas también lo hicieron, en una de las citas el azabache le preguntó por Astoria, los ojos del rubio lo miraron desorientado, salió de la oficina y regresó minutos después más compuesto, después se enteró que su esposa había fallecido.

Parkinson era difícil, nunca lo miraba a los ojos, se dedicaba a pasar el menor tiempo a solas con él, Harry se había dedicado a estudiarla, era una sombra de la que una vez había sido, estaba pálida, delgada y algo en su mirada hacia que algo en él se quebrara. Con ella entendió que no solo la orden había perdido, con ella entendió que una guerra no discriminaba y todos habían pagado, sin importar de que lado habían estado.

En cuanto a él, su relación con Ginny parecía estar maldita, después de la guerra ambos tomaron la decisión de sanar heridas cada quien por su lado, encontrar su camino y si en ese proceso sentían que había algo rescatable entre ellos, lo intentarían, pasó mas de un año, Harry había tenido el coraje de invitar a la pelirroja a salir hacia una semana y ahora, Hermione estaba encerrada en su oficina probablemente destruyendo todo a su paso y él tenia un pergamino en la mano con el nombre de Pansy Parkinson, mientras Ginny lo veía con tristeza.

Era un horror e irónico que Draco Malfoy fuera la persona indicada para su amiga, pero quizá mas irónico era el hecho que debía casarse con la persona que había sugerido que lo entregaran a Voldemort, que tuviera empatía y consideración hacia la mujer no quería decir que estaba contento de contraer matrimonio con la ex slytherin ¡ella ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos!

-Lo siento, Ginny - dijo en un susurro, que todos en la habitación escucharon

-No podemos interferir con el destino, es mi turno – contestó la pelirroja con evidente tristeza en su voz

-¿Y si lo hacemos todos juntos? -preguntó Ron con su voz quebrándose

Luna, Theo, Ron y Ginny siguieron las instrucciones y el ejemplo de Harry, Luna tuvó que tomar la mano de la pelirroja que estaba temblando, nadie estaba preparado, pero era mejor juntos y de una vez por todas, todos retrocedieron cuando las palabras comenzaron a formarse en los respectivos pergaminos, Theo fue el primero en acercarse, miró a Luna impresionado.

-Lovegood – ella tomó el suyo asintiendo

-Theodore – sonrió – menos mal que estamos ambos aquí y ahora sabemos, que este hechizo no tiene margen de error, seguro Hermione querrá saber esto

Él la seguía mirando en shock, nunca imaginó que alguien accedería a casarse con un mortifago como él, aunque nunca imaginó que Hermione Granger sería su amiga más cercana, pero frente a él estaba la futura señora Nott, sintió nauseas, no porque la rubia no fuera un buen prospecto, muchas veces conversaba con ella cuando se la encontraba en la oficina de Hermione, sintió nausea porque alguien tan puro estaba siendo obligada a casarse con él.

Los hermanos Weasley se tomaron de la mano mientras miraban la interacción de los otros dos, lo que sea para prolongar lo inevitable, la rubia se alejó de Theo para animar a su amiga.

-Blaise Zabini – dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos mirando nuevamente a Harry

-Daphne Greengrass – soltó Ron - ¿tenemos tiempo para pensar en esto e informar a los involucrados?

-Por supuesto, el señor Zabini y la señorita Greengrass serán citados y se les va a explicar lo mismo que ustedes, después será decisión suya el primer paso a seguir, lamento mucho tener que hacerles esto, lo evite lo más que pude, pero ya no hay mas que hacer mas que esperar que ustedes estén dispuestos a seguir con esto y ayudarme a dar un ejemplo que ayude a reconstruir nuestra comunidad.

-Tenemos mucho que pensar, y ahora necesito una bebida – comentó Harry saliendo en busca de Hermione.

Sin importar si el resto lo seguía ni las miradas del resto de los trabajadores del ministerio, corrió a la oficina de su amiga, sabiendo que cualquier protección que ella haya puesto, lo dejarían entrar solamente a él. La encontró sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas mientras lloraba, se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, esperando a que ella reaccionara.

-No quiero – sollozó- no puedo

-¿Vamos a casa? No tenemos que pensar en esto ahora

-¿Quién? - preguntó mirándolo por primera vez desde que se sentó a su lado

-Pansy Parkinson – suspiró – Theo y Luna tuvieron mejor suerte

-¿Sabes que es lo peor? Luna es todo lo que Theo necesita, puedo verlos juntos perfectamente, ¿tú y Parkinson? ¿Malfoy y yo? no tiene sentido. – comentó después de unos minutos

-Después de hoy solo quiero ir a casa, tomar un poco de whisky y tomar una buena siesta

-Vamos, pero nada de intentar poner filtro de paz en mi bebida

-Hecho

Hermione había ido en busca de sus padres, que a pesar de la dificultad de su hechizo, fue capaz de devolverles sus memorias, ellos no estaban muy contentos con sus acciones, les tomó un tiempo asimilar sus nuevas vidas y compararla con la anterior, mientras tanto la relación con su hija se tuvo que reconstruir, después de medio año con ellos, ella decidió marcharse porque su presencia no ayudaba mucho, continuaron con cartas y llamadas telefónicas, poco a poco, regresaron a tener una buena relación, sin embargo, prefirieron quedarse en Australia y con la vida que ahí habían construido.

Los mortifagos habían destruido su casa en un intento de atraparla, al no encontrar nada la incendiaron, así que a su regreso de Australia se quedó en grimmuld place sola, mientras Harry regresaba de casa de su primo, una vez que estuvieron viviendo juntos, su amigo no le permitió marcharse asegurándole que tenia una casa bastante grande y no estaba acostumbrado al silencio, además que no se creía capaz de estar lejos de ella, de su amiga y hermana de la vida.

Al llegar a casa, Hermione fue en busca de su pantalón de pijama favorito y la camisa del uniforme de entrenamiento de Harry, que decía su apellido en la parte de atrás, su amigo se la había obsequiado antes de irse a una misión, era la única manera de no sentirse sola y poder dormir tranquila durante la noche, el constante miedo de la muerte inminente del azabache la había vuelto paranoica, Heroína de una guerra, quizá, pero nadie hablaba de las secuelas.

Acostados ambos sobre la cama de la castaña, contemplando el techo después de media botella de whisky, ambos se preguntaban cuando iban a despertar de esa pesadilla, cuando la guerra y sus consecuencias dejarían de perseguirlos.

-No creo que se tan malo como parece, al menos ya no, si omites todo lo que ha hecho, claro

-Es difícil aceptar que debo casarme con el hombre que me humillo por seis años, el dueño de la casa en la que… no se si pueda tolerar si quiera verlo, pero si Kingsley tiene razón, debemos hacer algo, es lo correcto, pero se siente horrible – bufó

-Lo haces sonar como si es una misión mas y no lo es, estamos hablando de compartir una vida con ellos, de tener una familia, de convivir y verlos todos los días, de mostrarnos así de rotos como estamos y esperar que lo entiendan

-¿sabes que es lo que más me emociona de las bodas? Cuando la novia camina hacia el altar y el novio la espera, cuando sus miradas se conectan a punto de iniciar un futuro juntos y ahora, nunca podré tener eso

-¿Y si somos egoístas? nos vamos lejos de aquí donde no puedan encontrarnos y comenzamos desde cero

-Ninguno de los dos podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo a quienes y que dejamos atrás.

-Tienes razón, como siempre – rodó los ojos

-Es tentador

-Si tan solo hubieras visto a Ginny cuando su nombre no apareció en mi pergamino

-Lo siento, se lo mucho que querías intentarlo con ella

-Estábamos condenados desde un inicio, tal vez esto no sea tan malo, ¿crees que Parkinson acepte verme mañana? No quisiera retrasar esto más y si debo casarme con ella al menos espero lograr que me vea a los ojos y me diga mas de dos palabras que están fuera de su entrevista mensual

-Podrías intentarlo, me gustaría tener la misma actitud que tu pero solo pensar en Malfoy siento como mi estómago se revuelve, espera un segundo, me habías dicho que estaba casado – sonrió- eso me puede ser mi salida de esto

-¿no estas a cargo de su expediente? – preguntó incrédulo

-No, cuando me hice amiga de Theo decidí pasar esos expedientes a Susan

-Entonces no lo sabes, su esposa falleció hace menos de un año

-Oh, eso es terrible – soltó con cierta tristeza, no sabia si por él o porque su plan de escape se había derrumbado antes de siquiera comenzar

-Lo es, por eso creo que no es tan malvado como creemos, solía llevarla a sus entrevistas y créeme que yo prefería que estuviera ahí, era menos desagradable

-Esto es peor aún, no solo estamos obligados a casarnos, sino que Malfoy acaba de perder a su esposa y yo voy a llegar a vivir siempre detrás de un fantasma, me va a odiar mas que nunca y será mutuo, te lo aseguro.

-Todo esto es una pesadilla

No supieron en qué momento se quedaron dormidos, pero ella se despertó agitada al escuchar el insistente picoteo de una lechuza en su ventana, gruño ante tal interrupción, el punzante dolor de cabeza al levantarse de la cama la hiso suspirar, no debieron beber tanto fue lo que pensó pero al comprobar que su amigo seguía plácidamente dormido, le resto importancia a la inminente resaca, Harry tanto como ella habían necesitado eso, de no haber sido por el alcohol en sus sistemas quizá no hubieran dormido pensando en la miserable vida que estaban por comenzar a lado de completos extraños.

Cuando tomó la nota del ave y esta se fue sin más, se debatió entre leerla o regresar a la cama, al ver que Harry se movía y tomaba la cama como totalmente suya, optó por bajar por una poción para calmar el mareo que venia acompañado de la excesiva ingesta de alcohol de la noche anterior, prepararía el desayuno para cuando el azabache despertar en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Con la nota aun en su mano, de dirigió a la cocina para comenzar con su misión, bebió una poción para la resaca y pudo sentir como su mente se despejaba, ya podía pensar con claridad, preparo rápidamente café y tostadas, aun sin animo de hacer algo más elaborado, se sentó a beber su fiel dosis de cafeína que le haría despertarse por completo. Recordando la razón por la cual se había despertado tan temprano, con el dolor de cabeza no había notado que era un pequeño sobre con su nombre en cursiva, su café en lugar de hacer su magia se sintió como acido, recordaba esa letra, la había visto en el expediente de Malfoy innumerable veces antes de derivar el caso a su compañera.

Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre, sacando un pergamino bastante fino y de excelente calidad, prefería notar esos detalles antes que leer las palabras que sin duda alguna la iban a estremecer, respiro profundo.

 ** _Granger_**

 ** _El ministro me ha hecho saber que ya conoces la situación a la que debemos enfrentarnos, espero contar con tu presencia esta tarde a las 4 en punto en la Mansión Malfoy para discutir los términos de esta unión._**

 ** _Draco Malfoy_**

De pronto comenzó a sentir que le faltaba oxígeno, podía sentir sudor frio recorrer su frente, su corazón latía con una rapidez increíble, todo comenzaba a dar vueltas. Escuchaba una voz a la distancia, pero la sensación de ahogo le impedía poner atención.

-Respira, aquí estoy, respira profundamente

Harry se había despertado con rapidez cuando escuchó cosas romperse en el piso de abajo, corrió tan veloz como su resaca se lo permitió, encontró toda la vajilla flotando en la cocina, cosas cayendo al suelo y Hermione en pleno ataque de ansiedad, él era el único que podía tranquilizarla cuando le sucedían, que era a menudo después de la guerra, colocó su mano izquierda sobre su hombro dándole un apretón, con su otra mano se dedicó a pasarla por su espalda circularmente, necesitaba traerla de vuelta.

-Respira, inhala – después de unos minutos ella parpadeo y comenzó a seguir sus instrucciones – exhala, eso es, aquí estoy

-Harry – susurró mientras le entregaba la nota que había desatado todo

-No iras ahí, definitivamente no – negó con la cabeza – debe estar demente si cree que vas a poner un pie en esa casa

-No entiendo, Creí que ya no vivía en ese lugar

-Hace un año regresó a la mansión, lo mencionó en su revisión, pero no es necesario que contestes esa carta, lo hare yo mismo y si quiere hablar contigo deberá hacerlo aquí, donde yo pueda estar presente

-Harry, no tienes que protegerme todo el tiempo, Malfoy será mi es.. – no pudo terminar porque las náuseas la atacaron – ¿y si quiere que viva ahí?

-Si por un segundo cree que eso va a suceder, espero que sea consciente de que soy de los mejores aurores que Inglaterra ha visto y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría dar con su cuerpo.

-A veces olvido que puedes llegar a ser tan terrorífico – comentó con una sonrisita – tan horrible como un oso de peluche

-No es broma – aun así, sonrió divertido, ambos sabían que no era un juego, los dos harían cualquier cosa por el otro –

Ambos suspiraron al ver el desastre que la magia sin control de la castaña había provocado, con un movimiento de varita quedo impecable, después de terminar de desayunar y poción para el azabache, ambos se sentaron en la biblioteca para escribirles a sus futuras parejas, dándose animo entre sí y valentía para hacer lo que debían a hacer por el bien común, una vez más.


	4. Confia en la magia

Oh my god! ¿Quién mas lloró con el nuevo tráiler de Fantastic beasts? No puedo con tanto, Dumbledore viendo a Grindelwald en el espejo de Erised, Nicolas flamel, ¡todo se ve espectacular! Ya quiero que sea noviembre.

Después de mi pequeño fangirl moment, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, ¡hay Dramione! ¡hay Hansy!

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro por la biblioteca, no era un hombre impulsivo, se tomaba su tiempo para planear sus acciones y plantearse distintos escenarios, recurría a la lógica en tiempos como esos, pero es esta ocasión sabía que no había planes ni nada que el pudiera imaginar que lo llevarían a un camino seguro, nada lo iba a preparar para enfrentarse a Hermione Granger.

En un momento de estupidez se decía, había enviado una nota a la mujer, solicitando un encuentro, no tardó en llegar una respuesta del puño y letra del gran Potter, su estómago se retorció al imaginar en que se convertiría su vida.

Su madre lo contemplaba mientras bebía de su taza de té, tranquila, como si la vida de su hijo no se estuviera desmoronando ante sus ojos, le dedicó una mirada de fastidio y ella solo le sonrió, necesitaba una bebida y que Blaise llegara lo antes posible, también se había comunicado con él con la esperanza de verlo antes de su reunión con el ministro, deseaba advertirle de lo que estaban condenados a hacer y poder contarle a alguien que lo comprendiera, lo mal que la estaba pasando desde que descubrió a su futura esposa.

-Tu accediste a esto, diste esa brillante idea, no entiendo por que estas tan mortificado

-Sabes bien porque, es Granger

-Una mujer brillante, la he visto un par de veces y creo que es un prospecto

-Madre, ahora no

-¿Cuándo? Ya estas involucrado, no puedes escapar de esto como lo haces con todo lo demás

-No escapo de nada – gruñó

-Lo que tu digas, cariño

-No entiendo como puedes ser tan fría ante esto

-Es por el bien común, debemos adaptarnos al nuevo mundo

-Fácil para ti decirlo, no eres tu quien ha perdido a su esposa recientemente y esta a punto de casarse con alguien a quien odia

-Draco – dijo con suavidad

-Ahora no, iré a mi despacho a esperar a Blaise

Narcisa lo vio irse con tristeza, entendía que su hijo estuviera sufriendo por la trágica muerte de su esposa, pero un año le parecía tiempo suficiente para que comenzara a recobrar su vida, no pedía que se olvidara de ella, pero si que comenzara a vivir nuevamente, es brillo que había regresado a sus ojos cuando se enamoró de Astoria se había ido con ella al otro mundo.

Si bien sabia que no eran las mejores condiciones ni lo mejor que le podía pasar a su hijo, quizá Hermione sería buena para él, tal vez el tener a sus amigos de vuelta le ayudaría a salir de ese hoyo negro de cual se negaba a salir, quizá este nuevo acontecimiento le traería a su hijo de vuelta, o al menos eso quería creer.

Había perdido la cuenta de los vasos de firewhiskey que había ingerido hasta el momento, no pensaba detenerse pronto, sin importar que aun fueran las diez de la mañana. Había puesto al día a su amigo sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en el ministerio, lo que tenían que hacer y su lamentable suerte.

-La vida tiene maneras de cobrarnos lo que hemos hecho – rio – no quiero imaginar quien será mi futura esposa ¿sabes quien mas esta en esto?

-Por lo que escuché esta tarde, el trio dorado, la hermana de Weasley, Lovegood y Theo

-¿Theo? Merlín, tengo mucho que no lo veo ni se de él

-Lo último que supe fue que era amigo de mi querida prometida, he estado muy ocupado para ponerle al tanto con él

-Debiste invitarlo esta noche, si es amigo de Granger quizá pueda ayudarte a estar preparado al menos saber que esperar

-Tengo una cita con ella esta tarde, ambos sabemos que no irá nada bien

-¿es esto real? – tomó un trago

-No creí que mi vida pudiera ser peor – encogió los hombros - al paso que voy, jamás dejaré de pagar por mis errores

-Draco, lo de Astoria no fue tu culpa ni es un castigo

-Por favor, no sigas, no esta noche – suspiró

El moreno termino quedándose dormido después de todo lo que habian bebido, fue un milagro que llegara a la habitación de huéspedes, deseando que una poción para la resaca y una pequeña siesta lo prepararan para la reunión de esa tarde con el ministro, para escuchar su condena.

Harry miraba a su amiga con preocupación, ambos se habian arreglado para la cita de ella con Malfoy, no pensaba dejarla sola con el hombre, se había vuelto un tanto sobreprotector con los años y sabia que a la castaña le había molestado un tiempo, pero ahora no le quedaba mas remedio que esperar esa actitud de su parte, a pesar de tener a muchos amigos que consideraban familia, sabían que familia como tal eran ellos dos.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto – jugó nerviosamente con sus manos

-Parkinson ya debe estar maldiciendo mi nombre a estas alturas

-Ambos sabemos que la que tiene mucho por ganar de estas circunstancias es ella, sería la esposa del héroe del mundo mágico

-¿y qué me dices de Malfoy? La chica de oro como esposa

-Odio que me llames así

-¿prefieres princesa gryffindor? ¿heroína del mundo mágico?

-Ya no estamos en Hogwarts por lo que tu pequeño sobrenombre no cuenta y no soy ninguna heroína

-Eso no es lo que piensa el público – cantó

-¡Deja de distraerme!

-¿esta funcionando? – le sonrió de esa manera que hacia derretir a cualquier mujer cuando se ponía en modo encantador, que no salía a relucir con regularidad

-Deberías de estar enviando la carta que le escribiste a Pansy

-Después de la reunión con Malfoy, una cosa a la vez – rodó los ojos – prometo hacerlo en cuanto el hombre salga de aquí

-Si puedo enfrentarme a él, debes hacer lo mismo con tu prometida

-Aun no es mi prometida, pero tienes razón

-¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo?

-Es cosa de confiar en la magia – ella negó ignorando su comentario

Ella asintió mientras miraba el reloj sobre la pared de la sala, cinco minutos para la hora acordada, sintió nausea, comenzó a respirar profundo para no vomitar sobre la fina alfombra; no había pasado ni un minuto cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, tragó saliva, era el momento. Harry la tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, haciéndolo saber que estaba con ella en todo momento, le dio un beso en la frente antes de abrir la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió lo primero que el rubio miró fue las manos entrelazadas de los muchachos frente a él, nunca se detuvo a pensar si ella estaba en una relación o no, asumió que no habría obstáculo entre ellos mas que su mutuo desagrado y claro, la marca en su brazo izquierdo.

-Buena tarde, Potter – asintió – Granger

-Bienvenido, Malfoy – ambos se movieron para dejarlo pasar – adelante

Lo guiaron hacia la sala de la casa que solía ser de la familia de su madre, puedo ver a su prometida, no con tanto detalle como quisiera, pero parecía que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio, excepto por su mirada y su cabello que aun un tanto indomable parecía haberse controlado con los años, pero de cierta manera era parte de su personalidad. Reconoció el instante en que la mujer se lleno de coraje para enfrentar lo que sea que estaban a punto de hablar, algunas cosas posiblemente nunca cambiarían.

Lo vio sentarse lado a lado sin soltarse aún frente a él, tomó asiento esperando salir de ahí lo antes posible e intacto si eso se podía, quería regresar a su casa y encerrarse en su laboratorio, olvidarse del giro inesperado que estaba teniendo su vida, hasta hace un par de días, lo mas fuera de su rutina eran loas visitas del ministro.

-¿té? ¿whisky? – preguntó el azabache

-Estoy bien, prefiero ir directo al punto ¿nos permites?

-Harry se queda, no está a discusión - declaró

-Muy bien – comentó indiferente – da igual, como saben no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar el curso de la situación, nos queda elegir una fecha y afinar detalles

-¿pretendes que acordemos una boda de inmediato? No nos habíamos visto en cuatro años, mas si cuentas la guerra – reprimió un escalofrió

-Para mi eso no es necesario, es algo que debemos hacer y entre más pronto comencemos podemos fingir que esto no está pasando, excepto cuando estemos en público, claro

-¡esto es increíble! No puedo casarme contigo y fingir que no lo estamos – mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar gritarle como quisiera

-Ya te harás a la idea - bufó

-¿Cómo puedes hablar del tema como si fuera una cosa rutinaria?

-Soy un sangre pura, desde el momento que nacemos no tenemos poder ni voto sobre nuestros futuros cónyuges, estamos acostumbrado a los matrimonios por conveniencia

-De la cual no encuentro beneficio para ninguna parte aquí – señalo entre ellos

-Lamentable, pero no hay nada que hacer ¿tres semanas te parece adecuado? - ella miró a su amigo suplicante

-un poco precipitado ¿no? – respondió el azabache por ella

-es lo que es, mi madre podría tener todo listo para mañana si se le pidiera

-necesitamos establecer reglas – dijo antes de perder la cordura

-era de esperarse – rodó los ojos - ¿Qué quieres, Granger?

-Quizá es momento que vaya por té – se disculpó el azabache y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

Draco estaba internamente agradecido que Potter se retirara, ya era bastante difícil tener que estar ahí, ahora tener que discutir con su futura esposa sobre su matrimonio frente a él parecía humillante, además no podía dejar de cuestionarse si existía algo mas entre ellos, no es que estuviera celoso, no sentía nada por la mujer frente a él, pero no se le daba bien compartir y sobre todo, no quería verse involucrado en un escándalo, por eso vivía tan recluido, evitando que sus nombre fuera mencionado mas de lo debido.

Vio a la castaña conjurar pergamino y una pluma muggle, nunca lo reconocería frente a ella, pero en los últimos años había descubierto muchas cosas muggles que le parecía mejor que lo que tenían en el mundo mágico, entre ellos las plumas, les había dicho adiós a las manchas de tinta sobre sus dedos, y a lo miles de botes que debía comprar para poder tener suficiente para sus investigaciones. La vio escribir furiosamente la fecha sobre aquella hoja en blanco, definitivamente algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca.

-Número uno, no pienso dejar mi trabajo para dedicarme a cuidar de tu fortuna o ridículas fiestas, no esperes de mi una dama de sociedad

-Créeme, no pensaba pedirte tal cosa – rechinó los dientes, molesto de que creyera que era capaz de pedirle a una mujer que sacrificará su carrera por algo tan banal – harías un terrible papel representando a los Malfoy, gracias a merlín, mi madre podrá encargarse de todo eso

-Bien, si no es un matrimonio convencional – carraspeó – espero de ti fidelidad

-Espero lo mismo, no quiero encontrarme con ninguna sorpresa

-¿Qué quien crees que soy? – preguntó un tanto escandalizada

-Como dijiste, no nos conocemos lo suficiente y ninguno sabe que esperar del otro, pero te aseguro que, aunque no estoy conforme con nuestra situación, te daré tu lugar y respetaré tu lugar como mi esposa - ella se removió nerviosa por la sinceridad de sus palabras y su mirada penetrante

-No tienes nada que preocuparte de mi parte, mientras estemos en público representaré bien mi papel y en privado, también tendrás el mismo respeto – él asintiٖó

-No será necesario convivir, tendrás tu propia habitación y estudio, toda un área de la mansión si así lo quisieras.

-No creo que pueda pisar ese lugar, no aun, me extrañó que me citaras ahí sabiendo muy bien porque no me atrevería a ir y mucho menos vivir ahí – se impactó de verlo fruncir la frente, un por segundo creyó ver culpa en su mirada, como si ni siquiera hubiera pensado en eso

-No viviremos en casas separadas

-Jamás podría vivir ahí – interrumpió suponiendo que la obligaría

-Podemos buscar alguna aceptable para ambos, lo suficientemente grande para solo vernos cuando tengamos que producir un heredero - se sorprendió ante la falta de resistencia, tragó saliva ante sus palabras, bien sabia que el punto del matrimonio era producir un nuevo integrante para la comunidad mágica, le provocaba escalofríos al estar frente al futuro padre de sus hijos, alguien quien jamás imagino tener en su vida – no te voy a obligar a hacer nada hasta que estemos seguro y nos acostumbremos a nuestra nueva vida, solo te recuerdo lo que se espera de nosotros

Lo sorprendente no fue su declaración sino la manera en la que cerró los ojos como si tal obligación le provocara dolor, aprovechando el momento, se dedicó a estudiarlo, era un hombre atractivo, alineado y presentable para hacer negocios, que al final eso es lo que estaban haciendo ahí, negociando un matrimonio y sus reglas para no matarse el uno al otro; pero había algo en él diferente, si bien el Draco Malfoy que conocía era una persona fría, calculadora, cruel, solía mostrar emociones de vez en cuando, negativas quizá pero ahí estaban, la versión frente a ella llevaba una máscara, distante incluso de si mismo. El Malfoy frente a ella era un hombre que vivía en un infierno, dedujo.

-Sé lo que se espera de nosotros a la perfección, no veo la prisa en traer a un bebé a este mundo cuando sus padres ni siquiera son capaces de hablar sin esta tensión, es inevitable, pero quiero creer que para cuando eso suceda al menos seamos capaces de convivir y se que no ha de ser sencillo para ti casarte con alguien como yo

-¿Cómo tu? – abrió los ojos de golpe

-De un estatus de sangre inferior y tener que tener hijos que irrumpirán tu linaje tan puro

-¿Crees que eso es lo difícil? – se burló – No, Granger lo difícil es tener que casarme con alguien a quien no soporto y hacerlo cuando el cuerpo de mi esposa ni siquiera se ha descompuesto lo suficiente en su tumba

Se levantó del sillón abriendo y cerrando los puños para contener su furia, estaba cansado que las personas siguieran asumiendo lo peor de él, si ella quería pensar así de él, que mas daba. Harry que había escuchado que la conversación estaba escalando, salió de su escondite en el pasillo.

-¿esta todo bien? – preguntó sabiendo que era la cosa más estúpida que podía preguntar

-Lo siento, Malfoy – susurró con sinceridad

-¿Son tres semanas suficientes? ¿quieres planear algo o mi madre puede hacer y deshacer a su antojo?

-Entre más pronto mejor – se abrazo a si misma

-Estaremos en contacto

No esperó a que nadie se despidiera, ni que lo acompañaran a la puerta, salió de ahí sin dedicarla una última mirada al par, de pronto le falta el oxígeno, necesitaba respirar y no podía hacerlo ahí, no podía dejar que lo vieran quebrarse.

-Resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, al menos no hubo intercambio de hechizos – dijo el azabache

-No estoy segura de poder hacer esto

-Al menos no vivirás en Malfoy manor, parece un poco mas maduro que antes

-¿No lo ves? No solo me odia por quien soy, sino porque estaré ocupando el lugar de la esposa que si eligió

-Lo siento, Herms

-También yo, Harry.

Ambos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea mientras se preguntaban que estaría pasando con el resto de sus amigos, a decir verdad, no sabían como lo estaban tomando el resto, Hermione hiso una nota mental de escribirle a Theo para saber como encontraba con tales noticias; un picoteo en la ventana hiso que Harry bufara y se levantara de su cómodo asiento, sin demorar abrió la nota y el color se drenó de su rostro.

-Es de Pansy Parkinson, quiere que nos veamos dentro de una hora

-¿Dónde?

-Una oficina en el centro de Londres muggle – dijo con sorpresa

-Es astuta, ahí nadie podrá espiarlos ¿quieres que te acompañe? – él asintió con resignación

-Si tu no mataste a Malfoy, puede que corra con la misma suerte

Una hora mas tarde estaban parados frente a un elegante edificio, volvieron a revisar que estuvieran en la dirección correcta, el portero les preguntó a quien buscaban, cuando le dijeron el nombre de Pansy, el hombre les sonrió y los acompaño al elevador presionando el número cinco, se despidió y regresó a su lugar, o al menos eso asumieron pues comenzaron a ascender.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, quedaron impactados, habian varias mesas con telas sobre ellas, maquinas de cocer, bocetos en todos lados y una mujer de altura media, con cabello negro, unos pantalones negros y una blusa turquesa con zapatillas del mismo color, estaba parada en el centro mientras colocaba alfileres a un vestido que estaba puesto sobre un maniquí.

Entraron en silencio aun contemplando el lugar, Hermione estaba mas sorprendida de ver a la mujer tan concentrada en su trabajo que no que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, carraspeó para llamar la atención, la chica se sobresalto un poco, pero cuando giró a verlos lo hizo con serenidad, o al menos a la castaña porque Harry tenía razón, la ex slytherin le esquivaba la mirada.

-Buena tarde, disculpen que no los haya recibido – sonrió forzadamente, su amigo aún seguía en silencio

-Hola, Pansy ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? - preguntó mientras extendía su mano derecho en forma de saludo

-Oh claro, Hermione – le tomó la mano – ya estamos bastante grandes para seguir con eso de los apellidos, además parece que pronto portaremos unos nuevos ¿no es así?

-Espero que no te moleste que haya venido con Harry – codeo al hombre

-Por supuesto que no, me sorprende que no venga la parte restante del trio – rio

-Solo nosotros – miró a su alrededor - ¿diseñadora de modas?

-Eso intento, al menos en el mundo muggle las personas compran mis diseños

-Nunca lo mencionaste en tu entrevista – se atrevió a hablar el elegido

-Es relativamente nuevo, dos años en el medio y uno realmente vendiendo mis creaciones- se encogió de hombros jugando con el alfiler en su mano – Kingsley sabe al respecto, le pedí permiso para no reportarlo, no me parecía correcto, es algo mío que no deseaba compartir con nadie de nuestro mundo, pero dado a las circunstancias, es mejor que sepas que hago con mis días y bueno, aquí nadie puede preguntarse que estas haciendo con alguien como yo

-Ehh, Pansy, no me importaría los que las personas opinen, eventualmente se acostumbraran a vernos juntos, no creo que pase desapercibido el hecho que me case - sonrió de esa manera encantadora que Hermione solo rodó los ojos, lo conocía tan bien como para saber que estaba intrigado con su prometida

-Les parece si pasamos a mi oficina – señalo una puerta a unos metros de distancia

-¿te molesta si veo tus diseños mientras ustedes hablan? - Harry la miró alarmado, ella le sacó la lengua cuando Pansy se retiró por una carpeta

-Estos son los más nuevos, siéntete libre de recorrer el lugar también

Hermione los vio irse, sabiendo que su amigo seria todo un caballero y que la chica no era nada de lo que ella recordaba, era mas seria, se atrevería a decir que más tímida, pero no sabia si eso era porque eran ellos con los que estaba hablando o si era parte de su nueva manera de relacionarse con el mundo que le había dado la espalda.

Pansy estaba muy nerviosa de estar nuevamente con él en tan poco tiempo, odiaba sus entrevistas mensuales porque la culpa no la dejaba ver al hombre frente a ella, además le incomodaba que fuera precisamente el quien fuera amable con ella, sabiendo que estuvo dispuesta a entregarlo para salvar sus vidas, había estado desesperada, no quería pelear en esa guerra, no quería formar parte de la destrucción, si bien ella no tenía una marca en su brazo izquierdo, había estado presente en muchas de las reuniones, había sido catalogada como cómplice, aunque todo el mundo creyera que era una ex mortifago, razón por la cual se había ido a Francia estudiar diseño de modas, regresando a casa porque extrañaba su ciudad, rápidamente se dio cuenta que si quería tener su propia marca debía comenzar por el mundo muggle, donde nadie asociara su nombre con su pasado o cosas obscuras, había comenzado desde cero ahí.

-Lamento que estemos en esta situación y que no tengas poder para elegir a tu esposo – dijo tímidamente

-No te preocupes por eso, desde pequeños sabemos que son nuestros padres son quienes eligen nuestros matrimonios, aunque después de lo que vivimos nadie se atreve a hacer tal cosa, hasta hora

-Lo mismo dijo Malfoy – pasó una mano por su cuello nervioso

-¿Draco? El ministro mencionó que fue el quien dio la idea para el hechizo, pero no me quiso decir sobre su pareja, es su manera de hacerme hablar con él, tenemos mucho que no nos vemos, no desde que Astoria falleció

-Es Hermione, si creías que había alguien con peor suerte que la nuestra, ahí la tienes – bromeó, se dio cuenta que dijo algo mal cuando la vio agachar un poco la cabeza- no que tu seas mi prometida sea mala suerte, sino que ellos no se soportan y hay demasiado pasado entre ellos, nosotros apenas nos conocemos y nunca hemos hablado realmente

-Cálmate, Potter – colocó una mano sobre su hombro para hacerlo callar, estaba hablando demasiado rápido, cuando la miró con sus intensos ojos color esmeralda se alejó– se lo que quisiste decir

-Mira, se que no es sencillo todo esto, pero estoy dispuesto a intentar – suspiró – no quiero casarme contigo siendo un total desconocido, no quiero pararme frente a un altar y que tu ni siquiera puedas verme a la cara

-Yo no hago esto

-Llevó bastante tiempo entrevistándote como para darme cuenta

-Es solo que – cubrió su rostro con sus manos y luego las bajó – es difícil tener que ver a la persona a quien quisiste condenar para salvarte, me avergüenzo

-No te juzgo, todos teníamos miedo y éramos apenas unos niños

-Y aun así te enfrentaste al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos – negó

-No tienes porque verme como esa persona, es parte de mí, pero podemos comenzar por saber quienes somos ahora y no lo que hicimos antes ¿te parece?

-¿Por qué haces esto menos complicado de lo que realmente es?

-Cuando era un niño no conocía que la magia era real, hasta que mi carta llegó o más bien cuando Hagdrid hechizó a mi primo – rio al ver que ella se mostró interesada - me costó mucho trabajo creerlo al principio, pero luego ese nuevo mundo de magia me trajo amigos increíbles, familia, maestros y experiencias que nunca imaginé que viviría, todo eso pasó cuando aprendí a confiar en la magia y eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo, estoy confiando que tu nombre apareció en mi pergamino por cosas que desconozco, pero que pueden traer algo bueno ¿me explico?

-Si – susurró

-¿Te atreverás a confiar conmigo? – le tendió su mano cuando ella asintió – Harry Potter, auror

-Pansy Parkinson, Diseñadora - tragó saliva

-Es un gusto señorita – estrechó su mano

Por primera vez en años, Pansy levantó su rostro para ver al gran Harry Potter a los ojos, él le sonrió y ella podía jurar que con solo esa acción su magia tembló con anhelo.


	5. Una promesa

Estoy muy agradecida con el recibimiento del capítulo anterior, he amado cada uno de sus comentarios y sé que quieren más Dramione, lo van a tener en este capítulo.

¡Advertencia! Existe la posibilidad que me ausente por unas 3 semanas, mi hermana se va a casar en 15 días y soy la madrina de honor, no quiero ni saber cómo terminaré después de esta boda. Claro que siempre encontraré espacio para leer y contestar sus mensajes, espero también poder escaparme a escribir para traerles un nuevo capitulo pronto.

* * *

La relación con sus padres no era la mejor, ahora se preguntaba como les iba a decir que estaba por casarse en menos de dos semanas, la primera opción era decirles hasta que ella estuviera acostumbrada a dicho matrimonio y decirles que se casaron en secreto o la otra opción era decirles la verdad, lo cual no le traería nada bueno, sus padres desconfiaban de la magia, pues para ellos desde que esta apareció en su vida no les había traído mas que problemas.

Alguna vez soñó con que sus padres fueran parte de ese día tan importante, pero no se estaría perdiendo de mucho, ya que era un mero tramite frente al mundo mágico, para vivir de apariencias. Se removió incomoda por su decisión, Narcisa Malfoy la había citado en un nuevo restaurante en Diagon Alley, creyendo que la manera de ir vendiendo la idea al público era comenzando con ella y después una que otra salida estratégica con su futuro esposo y finalmente la boda, hacerlo todo más creíble; aun así la chica colocó los hechizos necesarios para que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que hablarían, todos alrededor escucharían un conversación muy diferente a las que ella estarían realmente teniendo.

La vio llegar al lugar caminando con elegancia y calma, con un aura intimidante. Debía reconocer que la mujer era capaz de llamar la atención con solo su presencia, se levantó de su silla de inmediato cuando la vio llegar hasta ella.

-Buena tarde, Sra. Malfoy – estiró su mano, la mujer la ignoró para depositar un beso en ambas mejillas

-Narcisa, seremos familia después de todo – sonrió – es un gusto que accedieras a almorzar conmigo, debemos ponernos al día en cuanto a los detalles de la boda

-Claro – tartamudeo

-Antes de comenzar, debo decir que ha sido una sorpresa todos estos acontecimientos y me apena que deban pasar por esto, sobre todo en tu caso, cuando nosotros no hemos sido las mejores personas contigo

-Señora, es decir, Narcisa – tragó saliva – hace un par de años se disculpó conmigo, como le dije en aquella ocasión, las palabras no me interesan sino las acciones, usted no ha hecho nada mas que demostrar que ha cambiado, el solo hecho de que salvó a Harry aquella tarde, me dice mucho mas que cualquier error del pasado

-Solo creí necesario mencionarlo, no quiero que entres a esta familia con rencor, se que mi hijo no es una persona fácil con quien lidiar, es complicado sacarle mas de dos enunciados últimamente, solo te voy a pedir que seas paciente con él, no todo es lo que parece señorita Granger

-No tengo ningún problema con usted, en cuanto a Draco – bebió de su té simplemente para ganar tiempo e idear una respuesta – supongo que con el tiempo las cosas serán menos complicadas.

-Claro – suspiró - ¿Qué te parece si ordenamos nuestros platillos?

La castaña ordenó su comida sin ninguna intención de ingerirla, no creía poder retenerla en su estómago cuando debía de hablar de invitaciones, vestido, invitados para una boda que no deseaba.

-Considero que una recepción intima seria lo ideal, no queremos exponernos ante tantas personas y además así venderemos la exclusividad, una manera de impactar a la sociedad, que las personas comiencen a hablar

-No será muy sospechoso que varias personas con perfil conocido se casen con tan solo semanas de diferencia

-Si sabemos manejar las noticias, no – Hermione podía jurar que escuchaba como la mujer estaba ideando un plan en su cabeza - tu boda podría ser una exclusiva, la de Harry podría salir a la luz un par de meses después con que se casaron en secreto en el mundo muggle, es cosa de controlar la narrativa y saber como usarla a nuestro favor

-Entiendo

-Ahora, dime ¿qué es lo que deseas para ese día? haré lo posible para que todo este tal como quieres

-Nada ostentoso, en un jardín y muchas flores – soltó – no necesito mas

-Es una temporada hermosa para una boda en el jardín de la mansión

-de ninguna manera

-Querida, créeme que he quemado y eliminado cualquier rastro de magia obscura de mi hogar, te aseguro que, si pusieras un pie ahí, no lo reconocerías – le tomó la mano que reposaba sobre la mesa – no tendrías que entrar, utilizaríamos un área del jardín lo bastante alejada y además todas las bodas de la familia Malfoy se han llevado a cabo ahí no queremos levantar sospechas ¿cierto? No podemos dejar rastro alguno para que quieran derribar la historia

-Creo que podría intentarlo – comentó ignorando el escalofrió que recorría su espalda – debo de enfrentarme a ese lugar, eventualmente

-Te aseguro que, bajo el cuidado de mi hijo nada va a sucederte, confía en mí – la castaña se mordió la punta de la lengua para ahogar su opinión ante tal afirmación. – ahora, ¿tus padres estarán presentes? Debemos arreglar su transportación

-Ellos no saben que esta sucediendo, en estos momentos prefiero no darles mas motivos para desconfiar de mi – bufó – les borré la memoria antes de la guerra, ya tienen sus recuerdos de vuelta, no ha sido lo mismo desde entonces y temo que no quieran saber nuevamente de mí si les dijo que estoy entrando a un matrimonio obligada, prefiero decirles más adelante una historia falsa, cuando todo sea menos caótico

-Vaya, no te preocupes, cuando sea el momento, yo misma te acompañare a hablar con ellos y por ahora, haré lo mejor posible para organizar esta boda

-Muchas Gracias, Narcisa – aclaró su garganta

-Para eso esta la familia, querida

Para la edición del profeta de esa misma tarde, en el apartado de "sociedad" se había publicado sobre el raro encuentro entre las dos mujeres, el articulo había sido acompañado con una fotografía de las dos riendo en complicidad.

Draco miró la fotografía una y otra vez, su madre le había advertido de esa cita y había regresado a casa complacida con ella misma, le entregó el periódico que ahora tenia en sus manos.

-Te fue bien, supongo – rodó los ojos

-¿Esperabas menos? La boda será en el jardín, ella elegirá el vestido y todo lo demás lo haré yo

-¿Cómo lograste eso? Creí que me mataría con solo mencionar la mansión

-Debes ser sensible con este tipo de cosas, Draco

-Fácilmente podríamos casarnos en el jardín de la nueva casa que acabo de comprar

-Hermione no mencionó nada sobre tal cosa

-Es porque no lo sabe, no le diré nada hasta el día de la boda, y ahora menos, ya accedió a casarse aquí y eso nos conviene

-¿No crees que debió ser una decisión de ambos?

-Quizá, no tengo ánimo para lidiar con Granger y además dejaré que haga con ella lo que quiera

Narcisa negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que a lo que su hijo estaba huyendo era repetir la experiencia que tuvo con Astoria cuando buscaron la casa perfecta para iniciar su familia, Draco había estado tan ilusionado y lo único que quería era complacer a su prometida. No quería hacer un recuerdo nuevo con alguien más, le dolió saber que se estaba rindiendo inclusive antes de intentarlo.

No sabía cómo había terminado en ese lugar, a decir verdad, si lo sabia,pero no dejaba de ser extraño. Una cosa llevó a la otra y a una semana de su boda se encontraba en la prueba del vestido diseñado por Pansy Parkinson.

Los Malfoy no habian vuelto a comunicarse con ella, excepto que por medio de una nota haciéndolo saber que todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan para el día de la boda, su único deber era encargarse del vestido, aquella tarde que acompañó a Harry a conocer a su prometida, se había enamorado de los diseños de su ex compañera y las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder pensar la situación con claridad, le pidió que le ayudara a tener el vestido perfecto para la ocasión; es así como se encontraba frente a un espejo, viendo a Harry detrás de ella frunciendo el seño para evitar soltar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

Era un vestido precioso, color hueso, con fino encaje y destello de piedras esparcidas por todos lados, no era un vestido de princesa, era sencillo, elegante y muy ella, Parkinson había hecho realidad el diseño que ella ni siquiera había imaginado tan perfecto para ella.

La pelinegra estaba debatiendo si debía agregarle una cintilla a nivel de la cintura para darle un toque especial, en una mano sostenía el velo y la otra seguía en sus caderas.

-creo que definitivamente la cintilla se queda

-es perfecto – susurró

-me alegra que te gustara, eres la primera novia que visto en el mundo mágico

-es un honor, seguro cuando todo mundo vea el maravilloso trabajo que haces, las mujeres harán fila para que las recibas

-Sabes que no lo hago por eso, pero no me vendría mal mas clientela

-Te ves hermosa, Herms – interrumpió Harry – te aseguro Pansy, que todo mundo estará peleando por tus diseños en cuanto vean que la nueva señora Malfoy está portando uno de tus vestidos

-¿Tenías que arruinarlo? – bufó – tiene razón, es solo que es más fácil para mi fingir que este vestido no tiene un propósito

-Es una situación delicada para todos, no ha de ser nada fácil tener que casarte con alguien que te hiso miserable, pero te aseguro que no es tan malo como parece, conociéndolos discutirán por horas pero una vez que lleguen a conocerse verán que tienen más cosas en común de lo que aparentan – sonrió al ver la mueca de molestia de la castaña- Draco ha pasado por muchas cosas que lo han llevado a ser la persona que es, no lo conociste en los últimos tres años, lamentablemente la ausencia de Tory lo ha vuelto más retraído que antes y de ser sincera, no he sido una muy buena amiga, a veces necesitamos combatir nuestros propios demonios antes de ayudar a alguien mas

-Quiero intentarlo, ser compañeros por lo menos – se encogió de hombros – la última vez lo que vi, fui muy grosera y se que lo estoy juzgando por su pasado, es difícil para mi conciliar al Draco Malfoy que conozco con el que debe ser hoy

-Nadie te esta pidiendo que te enamores de él, solo que lo conozcas un poco y trates de llevar esto de la mejor manera y por el bien de ambos – dijo Harry mientras depositaba su mano sobre su hombro

-¿sabes que sucedió con su esposa? – se giró para ver directamente a los ojos a la slytherin

-Eso no es algo que me corresponda contar, solo te diré que Draco nunca creyó que alguien pudiera amarlo con todas sus partes rotas y Astoria lo hizo, cuando alguien te hace creer que vales la pena y esa esperanza que creías perdida vuelve a ti y se te es arrebatada, toda esa luz se reemplaza por obscuridad.

-Hermione, no somos los únicos que siguen viviendo con las consecuencias de una guerra

-Lo sé, Harry

-Dejemos esta conversación por ahora, es momento de quitarte esta obra de arte, debo tenerlo impecable para este sábado.

Las invitaciones para su boda habian sido enviadas, el vestido estaba perfecto y listo para usarse, la cuenta regresiva había iniciado y debía presentarse en público con Malfoy para posar para fotografías. Después de su prueba de vestido, había llegado a casa con Harry para encontrar a Theo esperando en la puerta con una botella de whisky en la mano. Ella dejo escapar un soplido, lo había estado evitando, por semanas había rehusado ver a sus amigos, temiendo desmoronarse, sabiendo que no todos estaban llevando las cosas de la mejor manera.

Tres copas después estaban los tres acostados sobre el suelo, con solo la luz de la chimenea iluminando la sala mientras ellos contemplaban el techo, sabiendo que ya habian platicado de cosas sin importancia y no podían seguir evitando la conversación que todos tenían en mente.

-No puedo quejarme, después de quedarme al mando de mi familia nunca contemple la idea de un matrimonio y Luna es brillante, un poco extraña, al menos nos llevamos bien

-Créeme, que son ideales el uno para el otro, ya tenia contemplado armar una cita a ciegas para ustedes – rodó los ojos

-Sabes que de no ser por este favor que le estamos haciendo al ministro, jamás me hubiera dejado engañar para una cita

-Nott, olvidas que estás hablando de Hermione, siquiera lo hubieras sospechado – rio

-Buen punto, pero te olvidas de que soy el rey de los engaños, por algo soy de los mejores abogados en Francia y eso ya no importa, pronto me casaré con Luna y es mejor de lo que esperaba

-Pansy no es nada de lo que creía, quizá esto no ha sido tan malo, la magia sabe bien lo que hace

-Soy muy feliz por ustedes, Pansy parece una gran mujer, los años le han sentado bien y debo admitir, que se ven realmente bien juntos y algo me dice, que aquí el señor Potter – lo codeó – esta mas que interesado en su prometida

-Futura prometida, hasta que no se lo pida seguiremos conociéndonos o hasta que el ministro me obligue a acelerar mi relación, solo la he visto un par de veces y Hermione ha estado ahí de mal tercio- rio

-Disculpa que me haya entrometido, si fuiste tu quien no ha tenido el valor de invitarla a salir en lugar de acompañarme a las pruebas de mi vestido, tienes la oportunidad perfecta en mi boda y espero que a partir de ahí escuche puros detalles románticos, eso va también para ti Theo – golpeó a ambos en el brazo

-Si lo pides tan amablemente – dijo el azabache con sarcasmo

-No prometo nada de cosas románticas, pero si que intentaré ver a Luna como una persona y no una obligación, no es tan difícil cuando te han educado para matrimonios por conveniencia

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso? – se cruzó de brazos – Tu, Pansy, Malfoy

-Es nuestra realidad

-Suena frio, distante

-¡bienvenida a la alta sociedad! – dijo levantado la botella, ya no se molestó con llenar las copar y optó por beber directo de ella

-Todo irá bien ¿cierto? – dijo con seriedad – siempre existe el divorcio, puedo hacer un trato con Malfoy y eventualmente al probar el punto que quiere hacer el ministerio, podremos buscar nuestro propio camino

-Olvidas la parte de los hijos

-Cientos de personas se divorcian con hijos y eso no significa que los niños no tengan buena relación con ambos padres, ciertamente será mejor que vivir con unos padres que no se toleran

-No te adelantes a los hechos, todo puede cambiar, solo mira a Potter y a Pansy ¿alguna vez creíste que eso podía suceder?

-Hay mucha historia entre nosotros, tengo miedo

-No es tan malo como parece

-Eres la segunda persona que me ha dicho eso hoy

-Además, me tienes a mi y a muchas personas para apoyarte por si las cosas no resultan

Theo vio como Harry cargaba a la castaña que se había quedado dormida, observaba la botella vacía cuando tomó la decisión de ir a ver a Draco de una vez por todas. Sin molestarse de despedirse, con temor de provocar un accidente con su evidente estado de ebriedad se apareció a las afueras de la mansión Malfoy, agradeciendo a Merlin que llegó milagrosamente en una pieza.

Se alegró de saber que la magia de aquel lugar aun lo reconocía, se dirigió directamente al despacho donde sabía que lo encontraría, culpo al alcohol en su sistema por la manera tan brusca en la que entró a la habitación, haciendo que Draco se levantara de su sillón apuntándole con su varita.

-Creí que era una broma cuando sentí tu magia en mi propiedad – escupió

No hay necesidad de apuntarme con esa varita - levantó torpemente ambas manos en el aire – vengo como amigo

-¿estas ebrio? – negó con la cabeza mientras guardaba su varita

-Solo un poco – sonrió con descaro – de no ser así, no hubiera puesto un pie nuevamente aquí

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Cómo va tu nuevo libro? – preguntó mirando al desordenado escritorio del rubio

-¿a que has venido? – bufó

-¿es esa manera de tratar a tus amigos?

-¿eso somos? Creí que había quedado claro que no éramos nada desde el momento que me casé con Astoria

-Debo estar demente para considerarte mi amigo después de que me robaste a mi prometida, nunca supe de quien estaba mas decepcionado si de ella o de ti

-No vas a hablar mal de mi esposa frente a mi

-Sabias perfectamente lo que sentía por ella

-Tú eras consciente de que ella no estaba enamorada de ti

-No vine para hablar del pasado, sino del futuro

-No tenemos nada de que hablar

-Te equivocas, sucede que tu preciosa prometida es una de las mujeres mas maravillosas que conozco y vengo de verla beber mas alcohol del que la he visto consumir, preocupada por su vida a tu lado

-¿ahora eres su defensor?

-Soy su amigo, uno muy cercando que hará la vida imposible si la lastimas

-Genial, solo falta que Weasley venga a amenazarme y mi vida estará completa – rodó los ojos

-No es una broma

-Hazme el favor de no meterte en donde no te llaman

-No lo entiendes, Draco, Hermione es una persona muy especial para mí, y desafortunadamente se va a casar contigo y no merece vivir siendo miserable, como tu lo haces

-No sabes nada de mí

-A pesar de que dejamos de hablar y de vernos como antes, a pesar del dolor que me provocaste, aun eres mi hermano y te he visto de lejos, siempre se de ti por Narcisa, por Potter

-Vete, por favor – se giró para no verlo

-No, tienes que escucharlo, te perdono y me alegro de saber que a lado de Tory fuiste feliz

-No puedes perdonarme, no puedes hacer eso

-Claro que puedo, solo así vas a poder perdonarte a ti mismo y seguir hacia adelante – carraspeó – solo así podrás dejar ir la culpa y darle el lugar a Hermione que le corresponde como tu esposa

-Debes de estar muy enamorado de ella como para estar aquí después de no vernos en tanto tiempo

-Una mujer nos separó y es otra la que nos lleva a encontrarnos – dijo sin negar la parte del enamoramiento

-Me pides que me perdone cuando estoy a un par de días de casarme con otra mujer que te interesa

-La vida no es justa, estamos pagando por nuestros errores y ahora yo voy a casarme con Luna Lovegood

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no peleaste por ella? ¿Por qué no volviste cuando te necesitábamos?

-Dolía verlos felices juntos, sabiendo que yo nunca podría hacerla feliz como tu lo hacías y tú te sentías culpable, no me mirabas a los ojos, buscabas cualquier excusa para no quedarte a solas conmigo, deduje que lo mejor era marcar distancia

-¿Y cuando ella se fue?

-Estuve ahí, no a la vista de todos, pero estuve ahí- tragó saliva

-¿vas a quedarte?

-Alguien debe cuidar de Granger

-Será una Malfoy

-Como sea, va a necesitar un aliado en nuestro mundo y hasta que tu no seas capaz de ser si quiera eso para allá, aquí estaré

-Perdóname – susurró con voz entrecortada – por hacer esto de nuevo

-Tu no eres responsable esta vez – colocó una mano sobre su hombro – necesitas dejarla ir

-No se como

-Encontraremos la manera, Juntos

Lo abrazó permitiéndose liberar las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo cuando escuchó el grito ahogado de su amigo, ellos siempre habian sido amigos, cómplices, confidentes, básicamente hermanos, pues los Malfoy siempre lo recibían cuando su padre se dedicaba a gritarle lo decepcionado que estaba de él, que hubiera preferido que muriera en lugar de su madre durante su parto, Draco lo había defendido, cuidado, apoyado y nunca lo había dejado solo, hasta que Astoria Greengrass se cruzó en el camino de ambos.

Theo se había enamorado profundamente de la mujer, habian formalizado su relación y antes de que la guerra estallara se habian comprometido, ignoró por mucho tiempo las miradas que ella le dedicaba a su amigo, al igual que hiso caso omiso del terror en el rostro de su prometida cuando habian torturado a Draco en la mansión; él era un hombre muy astuto, pero temía perderla, por eso decidía ignorar el sonrojo de su amigo cada vez que los miraba juntos, no mencionó nada cuando ella le escribía para contarle sobre sus visitas a Narcisa.

Cuando no pudo seguir evadiendo la situación fue cuando los vio besándose en el jardín de la mansión durante una de sus visitas, la mentira que había querido sostener, se desarmó y lo obligó a reconocer que su amor no era suficiente para ambos, a pesar de ser la única mujer que había amado, a la que había dejado entrar sin resistencia.

En aquel entonces se sintió como un idiota, golpeo a Draco y lo acusó de traidor, sabiendo que estaba más enojado con el mismo que con ellos, pues el conscientemente había ignorado las señales permitiéndose unos meses más de su utopía; se fue a casa, se encerró en el que solía ser el estudio de su madre y lloró como tenia tiempo que no lo hacía.

Al día siguiente Astoria fue a buscarlo, no la recibió y su elfo le llevó el anillo que su ya ex prometida le había ido a llevar, un par de días después leyó en el periódico el compromiso de su mejor amigo y fue entonces, que decidió irse a Francia a comenzar desde cero y sanar sus heridas.

Fue ahí cuando tiempo después se encontró con Hermione, si bien no estaba enamorado como su amigo creía, la quería demasiado y por siempre sería un amor platónico, pues su corazón no había sanado lo suficiente para dejar entrar a otra persona, no como lo había hecho con Astoria.

Dejó que Draco se quebrara, sabiendo que probablemente llevaba mucho tiempo pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, sin dejar ver a los demás como se sentía realmente, algo en él le decía que las cosas irían mejor para él.

Después de una siesta, un baño y de una poción para deshacerse de los estragos del alcohol, Hermione estaba lista para su primera cita con su prometido y lo peor es que seria publica, teniendo como evidencia su único encuentro, no sabía si lograrían vender la idea de una pareja enamorada.

-Herms, baja tus defensas un poco y no juzgues ¿sí?

-Lo intentaré - suspiró

-Te esperaré con helado de chocolate y una película

-Eres el mejor

Se apareció en el lugar que le había indicado a través de su nota, miró a su alrededor, lo encontró con un semblante serio y vistiendo un pantalón negro, zapatos que podría jurar costaban mas que una renta de un departamento y una camisa manga larga del mismo color que el pantalón, tal como la última vez, no sabía si esto era por el luto hacia su esposa o simplemente era el único color que le gustaba; negó con la cabeza, alejando sus ideas, se había prometido que le daría una verdadera oportunidad.

Se miró a si misma, contenta de que había elegido el atuendo adecuado, un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas, una cadena de oro con un dije de un corazón que Harry le había regalado y unas zapatillas negras, se armó de valor y se acercó a él.

-Buenas noches ¿te parece si vamos al restaurante? – ella asintió sin encontrar las palabras - ¿estás lista? Una vez que entremos no habrá vuelta atrás

-Vamos

Se sorprendió cuando él la tomó de la mano como si fuera algo habitual y rutinario, vio con asombro como su seriedad se transformó en una sonrisa de un hombre enamorado y su mirada se torno gentil; era un actor brillante, seguro era la forma en la que actúa en el circulo que se movía, entonces supo que debía hacer el mismo esfuerzo que él y le sonrió, recargando su cabeza en su hombro mientras eran guiados hacia su mesa, una que estaba colocada a lado de un ventanal, perfecta para que las personas en el exterior pudieran verlos cenar y las personas dentro de aquel lugar pudieran verlos con claridad.

Ella nunca había ido a ese restaurante, la verdad es que evitaba ser vista públicamente, la aturdía tanta atención y le molestaba que las personas siguieran tan interesadas en su vida después de tanto tiempo. No se dio cuenta que le dijo el hombre al camarero.

-Espero no te moleste, he ordenado vino tinto y un poco de tiempo para ver el menú

-Está bien – dijo mientras se centraba en escoger su platillo, una vez que el mesero regresó con la bebida y les tomó su orden, ambos se quedaron en silencio

-Madre me ha dicho que Pansy ha hecho tu vestido

-Es muy talentosa

-Siempre tuvo sueños de ser diseñadora

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Potter y ella?

-Mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado – por primera vez sonrió con sinceridad

-¿mejor que nosotros?

-Siendo honesta, creo que todos están mejor que nosotros

-¿no tienes un plan para derrumbar la idea del ministerio? ¿una revolución que dirigir?

-Las estadísticas y toda la información que Kingsley me proporcionó me han convencido de que quizá esta sea la única medida que se puede tomar por el momento y debo admitir que el hechizo que brindaste parece funcionar a la perfección, hace esto tal vez menos…

-¿doloroso? ¿cruel?

-Cruel, da un poco de esperanza de que eventualmente puede existir mas que un acuerdo entre las parejas

-¿crees que eso llegue a suceder con nosotros?

-No lo sé, quiero creer que podríamos llegar a confiar el uno en el otro, no soy tan ilusa de pensar que podría haber algo mas entre nosotros

-¿Por qué no? Estaremos compartiendo la misma cama, hijos, apellido

-¿quisieras que existiera algo mas entre nosotros?

-No – dijo tajantemente

-Oh

-Seamos honestos, para llegar a eso necesitamos trabajar en cosas individualmente, no quiero casarme y lo haré, eso no quiere decir que esté listo, al igual que supongo tu no estabas lista para esto, solo observa como varias personas se han detenido a mirarnos, como el señor de la izquierda no se soltado su varita desde que me vio entrar, o como todos te miran como si perdiste la cabeza, en este matrimonio no seremos solo tú y yo, serán cientos de personas con sus opiniones, sus juicios, nuestros miedos, nuestros pasados, así que no, no veo que esto vaya a cambiar pronto – dijo con seriedad

-¿quieres divorciarte en cuanto tengas un heredero? – preguntó abatida

-¿no lo quieres tu?

-Supongo que sería una opción

-No les faltaría nada, pero tendríamos nuestra libertad

El mesero llegó con la cena, su apetito se había esfumado al saber el futuro gris que Draco Malfoy le estaba pintando, si, el divorcio había pasado por su cabeza, pero ahora quería intentar aceptarlo todo con la calma que Theo y Harry lo hacían.

Malfoy le había dado a entender que solo cumplirían con los requisitos del ministerio y cada quien seguiría su camino, no era la vida que ella había imaginado, esa tarde cuando habló con sus amigos, realmente creyó que la magia realmente había elegido a las personas adecuadas para ellos, los que estaban destinado a estar juntos, una idea romántica y quizá absurda para muchos, pero a ella le había dado consuelo.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, ella lo observaba discretamente, preguntándose si el hombre frente a ella algún día podría ser mas que un ex compañero.

-No creo que estar al borde de las lágrimas sea la mejor manera de representar que tan enamorados estamos

-Lo siento

-Mira, Granger – suspiró – no quise sonar tan pesimista, solo quiero que tengas claro que esto no es una historia en la que todo sale perfecto y me voy a enamorar de ti como en esas ridículas películas del mundo muggle

-¿las has visto? – preguntó sorprendida, ignorando el resto de su discurso

-En un par de ocasiones – carraspeó

-Tal vez algún día podamos ver una juntos – dijo por cortesía y podía jurar que una sonrisa real había estado a punto de asomarse por sus labios

-Algún día ¿has agregado mas reglas a tu lista?

-No ¿tu?

-Tengo un par en mente – la miró fijamente – sin importar lo que sucede me gustaría que siempre cenáramos en familia, invitar a nuestros amigos de vez en cuando

-Claro – sonrió

-Sin importar que pase entre nosotros, nuestros hijos serán siempre una prioridad y quiero ser parte de cada detalle de sus vidas

-Por supuesto

-No hay manera de hacer esto sin incomodarte - suspiró

Ella miró como se levantó de su silla tendiéndole la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo, sacó una caja del bolsillo de su pantalón y la abrió, contenía un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro en el centro, contuvo la respiración.

-No es lo que ninguno de los dos imaginamos, yo he estado casado anteriormente, pero esta será tu primera vez y se que esto es algo que se hace en el mundo muggle

-No era necesario – susurró

-Claro que lo es ¿Qué dices? ¿lo hacemos oficial? – la miró fijamente - ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

-Si – sonrió tímidamente

Tal vez se lo imagino, quizá era su mente queriendo jugar con ella, pero podría jurar que esas preguntas iban cargadas de algo mas que una simple apariencia, como si le estaba pidiendo que se unieran en esa aventura, sabiendo que saldrían lastimados más de una ocasión. Era una promesa.


	6. El Gran día

Hola, los abandone por mucho tiempo, no era mi intención, pero la vida se ha empeñado en no darme tiempo de sentarme a escribir. Necesito que sean pacientes con mi versión de Draco, habrá cambios de humor y de actitud repentinos que quizás les haga cuestionarse mi salud mental hahaha pero es parte del crecimiento del personaje.

Y como muchos me han hecho el comentario de Hermione y sus prejuicios, también es parte del desarrollo del romance y de su crecimiento.

¿Quién ya vio fantastic beasts and the crimes of Grindelwald? ¿Qué les pareció? Debo confesar que me obligue a que me gustara, es una buena historia sin embargo tiene bastante plot holes, debo confiar en J.K Rowling y que todo tiene explicación y sentido, sin embargo, esperaba más de esta segunda entrega. Háganme saber su opinión tanto de la movie como de este capítulo.

* * *

Si quizá fuera cualquier otro evento, o una simple fiesta en la que se veía obligada a ser acto de presencia, no podría detenerse a apreciar los detalles, las flores preciosas que adornaban el lugar, el dúo tocando los violines, la suavidad del vestido sobre su piel, podría sentir la calidez de la mano de Harry en la suya o podría darse cuenta que la estaban llamando desde hace unos minutos, pero no parecía escuchar, sentir, respirar, para ella se había congelado el tiempo desde el momento en que se despertó esa mañana , sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento Pansy había llegado a maquillarla y peinarla, se sentía como un títere que todos movían a su antojo, sentía tan poco control en su vida, en el que debería ser uno de los días más felices y memorables en su vida. Había imaginado el día de su boda en varias ocasiones, como un mero pensamiento para ocupar su mente y a decir verdad, todo parecía como si Narcisa hubiera invadido su mente para rescatar cada detalle, solo había fallado en una cosa y de lo cual la mujer no tenia culpa alguna, lo único era el hombre que la esperaría al final del altar, si bien nadie recordaría que comieron en esa fiesta o como se veía en su vestido, o que tipo de música tocaron durante el primer baile, todo eso la gente olvidaría con el pasar del tiempo, ella en cambio, permanecería en ese matrimonio.

Quizá debió hacer lo que el resto de sus amigos y planear su boda cerca de la fecha límite, pero ella no podía vivir con la angustia si debía hacerlo de igual manera daba lo mismo el cuándo, es por eso por lo que a que pocos días de que Malfoy le pidiera matrimonio públicamente, un gesto que debía reconocer no se esperaba y decía mucho de él, se había rehusado a volverle a ver hasta que fuera necesario.

La noticia había ocupado la primera plana de toda revista y periódico del mundo mágico de Inglaterra como en otros países, todo había sido un caos desde ese momento, cientos de cartas habian invadido la casa de Harry, desde amenazas, felicitaciones y notas de personas preocupadas por su salud mental, debió reconocer que su prometido tenía razón y ese matrimonio no seria de dos, no al principio, debía aceptar que a partir del momento que aceptó ese anillo una de sus responsabilidades seria defender su postura, su decisión y su supuesto matrimonio feliz.

Malfoy había intentado acercarse a ella, se había rehusado sabiendo que lo que menos le ayudaría seria verle, él no sabia aun de sus ataques de pánico y solo le haría estar al borde de uno al sentir aun mayor presión, pero de nada había servido porque de igual manera el tiempo había avanzado cruelmente y ahora estaba esperando que le avisaran que era momento de caminar hacia el altar.

-¿Crees que pansy me mate si vomito en este vestido? – preguntó con voz temblorosa

-No queremos averiguarlo ¿cierto? – apretó aún más su mano – respira, todo saldrá bien

-Es como si el aire no pudiera entrar en mis pulmones, siento nauseas y sino fuera porque siento que he perdido cualquier movilidad en mis piernas ya hubiera salido corriendo, es mucho, todo es mucho, no creo poder, el matrimonio, la casa, bellatrix

-Escúchame – la tomó por los hombros- estas a salvo, ella ya no esta y se que es terrible estar aquí y justo para casarte pero tu puedes con esto, después del "sí acepto" prometo que tendré en tu mano una copa con el whisky mas fuerte que pueda encontrar, por ahora necesito que saques esa valentía que admiro y camines hacia Malfoy y les demuestres a toda la sociedad que sigues siendo la heroína de la historia, que les a todos el ejemplo de lo que significa seguir hacia adelante, que les demuestres que después de todo los que hemos sufrido y pasado, tienes tu final feliz que a la vez es una bofetada para todos los que sigue creyendo en la pureza de sangre

-No lo es, Harry, un final feliz – negó

-Eso nadie lo sabe, ni tu lo sabes, tal vez pueda sentirse como lo peor que te pueda suceder, pero que tal si resulta la mejor decisión de tu vida

-Estamos listos – dijo Narcisa interrumpiendo

-Necesito unos minutos a solas

-No pienso separarme de ti, Hermione

-Por favor, un minuto.

-Distraeré a los invitados solo un poco – se retiró la mujer con elegancia

-Harry, ¿no te parece que son mas invitados de lo que tenía contemplados?

-¿Qué esperabas? Después de estar en boca de todos, seria sospechoso que solo un grupo selecto fuera invitado, créeme que casi mató a Malfoy cuando vi la magnitud del evento, se que esto no es lo que querías

-Lo sé, podrías darme un minuto también tu – suplicó

-No, no lo haré

-Estaré bien, no huiré lo prometo solo necesito componerme un poco

-Solo uno, regresaré y caminaremos juntos por ese altar ¿queda claro?

-Perfectamente.

Una vez a solas, se permitió dejar escapar una lagrima y sacudir sus manos para que dejaran de temblar, caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, necesitaba dejar atrás el miedo y enfrentarse a la realidad. Se detuvo frente a la ventana que daba vista a la recepción, solo faltaba ella, lo sabía. La puerta atrás suya se abrió.

-Harry, solo un momento más, solo un minuto - suspiró

-Potter esta ocupado distrayendo a los invitados con su asquerosa cicatriz – contestó su prometido

-¡Malfoy! Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo alarmada mientras se giraba para verle de frente

-Granger, esas son supersticiones – negó mientras cerraba la puerta – solo quería asegurarme que no te hubieras escapado

-Te di mi palabra, a ti y al ministro – giró su muñeca izquierda tres veces – es solo que esto parece mas de lo que creí que seria

-Intenté razonar con mi madre, es una cosa de estrategia lo de los invitados y los medios, seria sospechoso

-Lo mismo dijo Harry

-Se que mis palabras no puedan tener mucho valor para ti, pero te prometo que todo saldrá bien, no tienes razones para confiar en mí, sin embargo, té pido que lo hagas, después de esto puedes volver a odiarme, pero tenemos que hacerlo – se acercó a ella

-No te odio – negó- es difícil de explicar

-Lo sé, tendremos mucho tiempo para encontrar la manera de que me lo expliques

-Estoy asustada – soltó con pena – y tu pareces tan listo, tan tranquilo

-Soy el mejor en esconder y disfrazar mis emociones, que no lo veas no significa que no estoy sintiendo el mismo pánico que tu

-¿en verdad te sientes igual?

-Quizá menos en pánico que tú – rio ligeramente -es cosa de practica y se que para ti todo esto es nuevo, necesito que confíes en mi y salgamos a vender a todo el mundo esta farsa, eres la bruja mas brillante del mundo mágico, todos están aquí para verte a ti y quiero que cuando lo hagan, solo vean una mujer firme, valiente y lista para enfrentarse a cualquiera que se atreva a cuestionar sus decisiones, sé que debe ser horrible para ti tener a tantas personas juzgándote por esto – sonrió – debo volver a mi posición, te espero al final del camino

-¡Espera! – bufó – gracias por venir y decir todo esto

-Debía hacerlo, no podía permitir que me dejaras plantado ante tantas personas ¡que humillación! – se tocó el pecho como si tal cosa doliera – ¿Qué pasaría con mi reputación?

-De verdad, gracias – sonrió por primera vez

-Recuerda quien eres y camina hacia a mi como si fuera lo que mas quieres, como si el mundo dependiera de ello – levantó ambas manos – oh, de hecho, si depende de ello

Ambos asintieron, lo vio correr por el pasillo, en ese momento tuvo la sensación de que no todo era tan trágico, y de que tal vez, solo tal vez, su futuro no seria tan obscuro como se lo había planteado, el anillo y esa pequeña platica dejaba mas que claro que el Draco Malfoy con quien se iba a casar era uno totalmente distinto al que ella conocía.

Tomó el ramo de flores que había ignorado por tanto tiempo, respiró profundo y salió por la misma puerta en la que un minuto atrás había salido su prometido, comenzó a bajar por las escaleras y cuando Harry la vio llegó corriendo a su lado, sonriéndole al verla tramquila.

Escuchó la marcha nupcial y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, su amigo solo asintió para darle valor, miró hacia el frente y lo vio con su mirada fija en ella, le sonrió como si realmente no pudiera esperar por compartir el resto de su vida a su lado, no supo si fue ese brillo en sus ojos, o la manera en la que sonría o como movía sus manos nerviosamente, solo deseo que todo eso fuera real, por primera vez se permitió auto comprarse la farsa y creer que por lo menos quería recordar ese momento, esos pasos hacia él como si todo fuera real.

Podía sentir el dulce y frenético latir de su corazón con da paso, con cada mirada puesta en ella, se permitió sonreír y dejar escapar un par de lágrimas, que, para el resto del mundo seria de una novia emocionada, pero para los que sabían que lo que realmente sabían que existía tras el telón de ese gran espectáculo, era la clara indicación que pronto la mayoría debería sacrificar tanto como ella.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar hasta donde Malfoy estaba, él se acercó y le tendió la mano a su amigo, quien estrecho su mano mas fuerte de lo que debería, claro, acto seguido el rubio tomó su mano y depositó un beso en el dorso de su mano, podía jurar que alguien de los invitados se le escapó un suspiro ante tal acto, lo único que logró con ella era que sus piernas temblaran al igual que sus manos, cosa que el hombre observó por lo que rápidamente envolvió una de sus manos entre las suyas.

El ministro mismo seria quien los uniría en matrimonio, miraba los labios del hombre moverse, pero su cerebro parecía no procesar lo que estaba diciendo, de reojo miraba como Draco solo sonreía. Salió de su pequeña burbuja cuando vio como Harry se paraba frente a ella con su varita en mano y su prometido se había colocado a un lado del auror para crear una especia de escudo frente a ella.

-¡Krum, baja esa varita!

-No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, solo necesito hablar con Hermione

-Entonces pon esa varita en el suelo y levanta tus manos de manera que pueda verlas ¡ahora!

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

-Potter, sácalo de aquí ya – gruño el rubio

-Por amor a merlín ¿qué está sucediendo? – preguntó mientras intentaba apartar a los dos hombres frente a ella

-Krum, no hagas de esto un escándalo mayor

-Por favor Hermione, aun no es tarde ¡ven conmigo!

Su cerebro pareció enfocarse por primera vez ese día, Viktor Krum estaba interrumpiendo su boda, podía notar la preocupación en su rostro, en su mente creía que la estaba salvando y sabia que ese hombre la amaba, habían tenido una corta relación después de la guerra, pero la distancia y sus distintos planes habian hecho que su noviazgo fuera corto, había sido intenso, pero corto.

La Hermione que amo nunca se casaría con un Malfoy, ven conmigo – casi suplicó

Pudo ver como el rostro de su prometido pasó de desconcierto a furia ante tal declaración, la tomó de la mano nuevamente y la miró directamente a los ojos, ella negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia su exnovio, provocando más de un grito de sorpresa de los presentes; Narcisa se levantó de su asiento lista para intervenir de creerlo necesario.

-Viktor – dijo con in ligero temblor en su voz

-Tenia que venir, si tan solo hubiera leído sobre la boda antes podría haber evitado aparecerme aquí de esta manera, pero necesitaba verte y venir por ti. – dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella

-Me alegra que este aquí – sonrió

-¿Hermione? – gruño Malfoy

-Me alegra que estés aquí para verme casarme con el amor de mi vida, disculparas que no te haya enviado una invitación, pero no lo creí prudente con nuestro pasado y sabiendo perfectamente que reaccionarias de esta manera, me encantaría que te quedaras si es que realmente estas aquí porque me quieres ver feliz, de lo contrario tendré que pedir que te retires y dejes de hacer tal escándalo en este día tan importante para Draco y para mí.

-Pero ¿Qué le has hecho, Malfoy?

-Absolutamente nada mas que adorarla, puedes tomar un asiento y presenciar nuestra unión o puedes retirarte, he esperado mucho tiempo para casarme con Hermione y no voy a permitir que le arruines este día.

Viktor los miró desconcertado, giró hacia Harry que se mantenía en guardia y a Hermione se le estrujo el corazón al ver la derrota en su mirada, sabia que el la amaba y que ella lo extrañaba, que dentro de ella aún seguía sintiendo que tenían un futuro, una creencia quizá tonta que mantenía desde sus años en Hogwarts. Pues siempre se terminaban cruzando uno con el otro.

Lo vio marcharse con profundo dolor en su mirada, habian hablado por mucho tiempo que en algún punto se volverían a encontrar y seria su momento; por primera vez se atrevió a mirar a los presentes y les sonrió en modo de disculpa, se volvió a poner en su lugar tomando la mano del rubio y esta vez fue ella quien besó su mano para calmar al público, dejando al fin salir a la gryffindor que era.

-Lamento la interrupción ministro, peor creo que es momento de continuar

-Cree que podamos ir directo a los votos, no puedo arriesgarme a que mas hombres se aparezcan por aquí queriendo robar a mi prometida - rio, haciendo que el resto de las personas también lo hicieran.

Ella estaba sorprendida con lo carismático que podía ser ese hombre, lo relajado e impaciente se miraba, sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando deseo que esa mirada que le estaba dedicando fuera real. El ministro rio como el resto e indicó que iniciara con los votos.

-Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, prometo amarte a ti, Hermione Jean Granger. Prometo apreciarte y honrarte a partir de hoy durante todos los días de nuestras vidas, tanto en los buenos como en los malos. Juro serte fiel siempre, y apoyarte cuando me necesites. Te entrego mi alma y mi corazón para toda la eternidad; tanto en los momentos de salud y felicidad como en los de tristeza y enfermedad. Como símbolo de todas estas promesas, te entrego este anillo para recordarnos siempre lo que significa nuestro amor. – colocó el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, otro detalle de una unión muggle que no esperaba, besó su mano nuevamente y ella se ruborizó al procesar el valor de cada una de sus palabras, sobre todo porque no sabia ni que iba a decir ella, no se había preparado lo suficiente, respiró profundo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, tomando el anillo que Harry se había acercado para entregarle.

-Draco, en este día tan especial para nosotros te tomó como mi esposo. Con nuestros amigos y familia presentes juro pasar el resto de nuestras vidas amándote, dándote alegrías y apoyándote siempre que me necesites – tragó saliva sabiendo que todo mundo estaba pendiente de lo que estaba diciendo- Te amo tanto por tus virtudes como por tus defectos, y me ofrezco a ti esperando que me quieras por los míos. Prometo amarte apasionadamente, en todas las formas ahora y para siempre, prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida y saber siempre que, en lo profundo de mi alma, no importa qué nos pueda separar, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro – le tembló la voz en la ultima parte, sabiendo que una vez le había dicho eso a Viktor – te entregó este anillo como símbolo de nuestra unión y mi promesa hacia ti.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Narcisa inclusive limpio elegantemente un lagrima que se le había escapado, el ministro sonrió y miró a Draco orgullosamente, una vez se permitió perderse en la alegría del resto.

-Para concluir, podrían tomarse de la mano y pasaré a unir su magia – siguieron las instrucciones, una luz dorada se envolvió en sus manos entrelazadas y sintió como su magia se volvía inestable dentro de ella, de pronto una paz la gobernó y su magia jugueteo con la de su ahora esposo, para por fin volver a la normalidad. - ahora sí, los declaro oficialmente esposos, un aplauso para Lady y Lord Malfoy

Caminaron saludando a cualquiera en su paso que se acercaba a felicitarlos y tomar fotografías que seguramente serian plasmada en cuanta revista y periódico lo permitiera. Narcisa anunció que debía pasar al otro lado del jardín donde cenarían y podría dar comienzo a la recepción.

Ella se dejo guiar por su esposo, sonriendo tanto que sus mejillas comenzaban a doler, su ahora suegra no dejo que se sentaran, diciendo que debían bailar su primer baile como esposos y de pronto sus manos comenzaron a temblar al saber que estarían nuevamente ante la vista de todos y con él tan cerca. La música invadió el lugar y el comenzó a guiarla por la pista, ella evitaba mirarlo directamente, le fue imposible cuando él la tomó de la barbilla y la obligo a fijar su mirada en él.

-Pensé que sería más fácil todo esto, pero tu amante secreto ha puesto todo en riesgo

-No es mi amante

-Creí que teníamos un acuerdo, justo para evitar que cosas como la de hoy sucedieran ¿Viktor Krum? – rio

-Estas siendo injusto, no tenia idea que se atrevería a hacer algo así

-Lo hizo y estuvo a punto de echarlo todo a perder ¿crees que no me di cuenta de la manera que lo mirabas? No soy un completo idiota

-Nadie cree que lo seas, no voy a disculparme por ver a mi amigo como crees que lo hice, lo conozco y se que le rompí el corazón, en ningún momento te falte al respeto.

-¿Cómo podemos fingir un matrimonio perfecto si estas enamorada de otro?

-Igual como lo íbamos hacer sabiendo que tu sigues enamorado de tu esposa

-Tu eres mi esposa – soltó mientras sonreía con falsedad por apariencias

-De Astoria

Gracias a merlín la pieza musical termino en ese instante y antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, Narcisa y Harry llegaron a su lado para continuar con el baile. El azabache tomó a su amiga por la cintura y comenzó a guiarla mientras que Malfoy hacia lo mismo con su madre.

-¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

-¿Muy notorio? – bufó

-Para mi y para Narcisa, que los conocemos, el resto solo esta encantado y cito "con la nada convencional pero perfecta pareja que hacen"

-¿eso están diciendo? ¿y de viktor?

-Lo ha tomado todo mundo como algo positivo, la manera en que defendiste tu pareja le ha dejado claro a varios que esto no es un juego, justo lo que necesitábamos y ahora después de bailar contigo, invitaré a Pansy y asi será mas sencillo

-Exponerte de una vez, me parece perfecto – sonrió

-¿estas bien?

-Deseo que todo termine y poder irme a casa, Malfoy esta molesto por lo que ha pasado con Viktor – negó con la cabeza y sonriendo falsamente – me ha acusado de ser su amante

-No es que lo quiera defender, pero lo ha que sucedió puede ceder a malinterpretaciones y para nuestra suerte las cosas resultaron a nuestro favor, pero te conozco como la palma de mi mano y te ha dolido verle

-Como no podría, sabes perfectamente que creíamos que eventualmente funcionaríamos y ahora nunca lo sabremos

-Si que lo sabes, no funcionaron ni cuando eras adolescentes ni hace un par de años ni hace unos meses cuando se reencontraron, así que deja esa fantasía ir, se que es difícil mas cuando te acabas de casar con alguien a quien no amas, pero eso no quiere decir que no vayas a funcionar con Malfoy – suspiró – no me agrada aun, pero se que es una persona diferente a quien conocíamos, lo vi como era con Astoria y se que puede ser aun mejor de lo que aparenta ser y no puede ser tan malo enamorarte de tu alma gemela con la que ya estas casada ¿no crees?

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan sabio?

-Diría que desde que evite la muerte en un par de ocasiones, seria idiota de no ver el mundo diferente después de todo lo que hemos vivido.

-Anda, ve a bailar con Pansy que sé que mueres por hacerlo – sonrió al ver el brillo en sus ojos a la mención de su alma gemela – además, quiero sentarme.

-Antes que nada, te prometí whisky

Draco observó como Potter acompaño a su esposa a la mesa de honor, debía reconocer que se miraba bastante hermosa, Pansy había hecho un estupendo trabajo y estaba molesto consigo mismo por notarlo, al igual que estaba molesto por sentirse tan posesivo con ella, no era esa clase de hombre que miraba a las mujeres como un objeto que le pertenecía, pero cuando Krum llegó a interrumpir la ceremonia, una parte de él deseaba desaparecer a aquel hombre al ver la mirada de su prometida, era como si algo en él que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido había despertado, quería creer que era el hecho de sentirse amenazado cuando estaba en desventaja, no sabia a ciencia cierta qué lugar realmente tendría en la vida de su nueva esposa.

-No es su culpa y lo sabes, ella dejo en claro su postura

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que no se siente bien y me da rabia sin razón alguna

-Nunca has sido bueno compartiendo, aunque aún no la amas no significa que no te importa

-No se si pueda llegar a amarla, me acaba de acusar de seguir enamorado de Astoria

-¿esta equivocada?

-Sabes perfectamente cómo era la situación entre nosotros

-La mente y el corazón no siempre actúan sincronizadamente, no porque tu razón te dice algo significa que no lo sientas.

-Creo que es momento de ir con mi adorada esposa – dijo evitando seguir con la conversación.

Al llegar a lado de Hermione que miraba a Pansy y a Harry bailar emocionada, algo se suavizo en él, el enojo que sentía se apagó solo un poco. Le quitó el vaso que tenia frente a ella y bebió de él.

-Ni dos horas casados y ya estas recurriendo al alcohol – rio – deber ser un nuevo récord

-No quiero discutir

-Tampoco yo – dijo bebiendo el resto del whisky - ¿quieres otro?

-Por favor – dos copas aparecieron frente a ellos - ¿al cuanto tiempo es apropiado abandonar tu propia boda?

-Creo que después de la cena y el pastel – rio de lado - ¿deseas empezar ya con la noche de bodas?

-¡Malfoy! – dijo con sonrojo en su rostro y le pegó ligeramente en el hombro

-Además de ahora ahogar tus penas en alcohol, también vas a recurría a la violencia domestica - soltó una carcajada al ver la indignación reflejada en su rostro – estoy bromeando

-No es gracioso

-Vamos, Granger – bebió – ríete un poco

-Malfoy-Granger

-¡Cierto! Te reto a ver quién terminas primero la siguiente copa

-No creo que sea buena idea

-Solo una ronda y listo, mataremos el tiempo, después podemos cenar y largarnos de aquí

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero cogió la copa y para asombro del rubio, fue ella quien ganó, se le quedo mirando por unos segundos.

-Estas llena de sorpresas, un amante y ahora esto – chasqueo la lengua – así que ya no eres la niña buena de Hogwarts

-No comencemos de nuevo y así como tu puedes cambiar, también puedo hacerlo yo

-¿así que he cambiado? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Además de que me los has mencionado en un par de ocasiones y que todo mundo parece decírmelo en cuanto me ve, el Draco Malfoy que yo conozco jamás hubiera ido a verme para calmar mis nervios antes de la ceremonia, ni hubiera investigado nada sobre matrimonios muggles – dijo alzando su mano izquierda mostrándole el anillo de compromiso y la alianza de matrimonio

-Algo debía sentirse auténtico, este es tu primer matrimonio

-Y el único si depende del ministerio

-Entonces algo debía hacerlo menos doloroso

-Gracias – comentó sin saber que mas decir

-Da igual

-Claramente no da igual, gracias y te repito que Viktor no es mi amante

-¿y Theo?

-¿Qué? ¿de que hablas?

-Olvídalo, ignora lo que dije, quizá ya he bebido demasiado

-Explícame a que viene ese comentario

-Dije que lo olvides, es momento de hacer un brindis, cenamos y nos vamos de aquí

Se levanto de su silla, extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, con su mano libre tomo su copa y llamó la atención de todos.

-Quiero agradecer su presencia en este día tan importante para mi y mi familia, me hace feliz que ustedes sean parte de uno de los días mas felices de mi vida, nunca creí que esta maravillosa mujer aceptaría salir conmigo cuando nos reencontramos y ahora ustedes han sido testigos de nuestra unión, Hermione Granger, ha sido la luz al final de un camino muy obscuro y nunca podre terminar de agradecerle que aceptara ser mi esposa. Se que vendrán tiempos difíciles para nosotros, pues como sabemos no todos aceptaran tan fácilmente nuestra felicidad, pero se que mientras mi esposa este a mi lado, seremos capaces de enfrentarnos a lo que sea – depositó un beso en su mejilla- así que hoy brindo por mi esposa, por la nueva lady Malfoy

-¡salud! – brindaron los invitados y ella sintió la obligación de devolver tal gesto, que había provocado que sus piernas temblaran nuevamente.

-Soy muy afortunada de haberme cruzado con Draco cuando lo hice, no exagero cuando digo que he encontrado mi alma gemela y mi hogar en la persona que jamás imagine hacerlo, no podía pedirle más a la vida, quizá crecer la familia – rio – así que hoy brindo por nuevos comienzos y por qué, así como nosotros más personas puedan dejar a un lado sus diferencias y sorprenderse.

Miró a su alrededor mientras todos aplaudían, su sangre se congeló cuando comenzaron a gritar que se besaran, se sonrojo al saber que debía besar a su esposo por primera vez frente a tanta gente.

-Al público lo que pide – sonrió girándose para quedar frente a ella.

Sus labios se conectaron enviando una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, se dejó perder en ese beso, culpo a la falta de contacto de ese tipo en meses, las famosas mariposas parecían liberar una batalla en su estómago y profundizo el beso, entreabriendo sus labios para darle mayor acceso a su esposo, quien había resultado ser excelente besando, cuando se separaron inmediatamente extraño su calidez y eso la descolocó

-Mi esposa y yo agradecemos que nos hayan acompañado, disfruten del banquete y si nos permiten, nos retiraremos para iniciar con nuestra luna de miel.

Ella lo miró sorprendida con su repentina decisión de irse cuando ya habian quedado cual seria el momento oportuno de retirarse de su propia celebración.

-Deberás confiar en mí y permitirme hacer una aparición conjunta

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Confía

Tras su aprobación, inmediatamente fue invadida por la fuerte sensación de estar siendo aplastada y la falta de aire, el alcohol en su sistema parecía hacerlo todo peor, en cuanto sus pies estuvieron en tierra firme, se tambaleo un poco, hubiera caído de no ser por el fuerte agarre de Draco, quien la guio hasta el interior de la que parecía una hermosa casa.

-Este mi regalo de bodas ¡bienvenida a nuestro hogar!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Todo este tiempo he estado ansiosa de que tendríamos que vivir en mansión Malfoy

-Te prometí que no seria así, fue parte de nuestro acuerdo – se cruzó de brazos – Pansy se ha tomado el atrevimiento de acomodar todas tus cosas en tu habitación

-No se que decir, esto es demasiado

-Espera a que veas la biblioteca

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto

-Como te dije, quiero hacer esto lo menos doloroso posible, vamos, te mostraré tu habitación.

Subieron por las escaleras, ella no dejaba de mirar todo a su alrededor, era mejor que la casa de sus sueños, caminaron un poco y Malfoy entró en una de las habitaciones, ella lo siguió y quedo maravillada al ver su propia chimenea con una mesa frente a ella, un lugar perfecto para descansar, un pequeño sillón cerca de un ventanal, ideal para leer, un balcón para despejar su mente, una enorme cama, su propio baño con una bañera gigante, y un closet lleno de ropa diseñada por Pansy.

-No sé ni como agradecerte

-Fue un placer, mi habitación esta justo enfrente por si necesitas algo y además tenemos a los elfos, que tienen un sueldo y están aquí por que así lo quieren

-De verdad muchas gracias

-Creo que te dejo descansar

-¿Por qué decidiste irnos antes de la recepción?

-Hemos mentido suficiente por hoy y no creo que podría enfrentarme a mas preguntas o arriesgarme a otro numerito como el de Krum

-¿solo por eso?

-Si, puedes ordenar algo de cenar si lo deseas

-Espero que sepas que nunca creí que Viktor haría algo así

-Quizás, pero debía evitar que Nott intentara algo también

-¿Otra vez lo mismo? Entre Theo y yo no existe nada

-No creo que él lo tenga muy claro

-Theo es como Harry para mi

-Eso espero

-¿me puedes decir cuál es el problema? has intentado sacar este tema en varias ocasiones ¿acaso estas buscando una excusa para discutir?

-Olvídalo, necesito un poco de aire

-¿Qué sucede? Si quieres que esto funcione más allá de nuestra obligación tendrás que aprender a conversar conmigo

-Fue la manera en la que Theo te miraba cuando nos besamos, me ha recordado a cuando...

-¿Cuándo qué?

-Nada, olvídalo – negó – no tiene importancia

-Si que la tiene, si te hace querer irte de tu propia boda ¡por favor dime que está sucediendo porque cada vez te entiendo menos!

Draco no dejo que siguiera hablando, atrapó sus labios con los suyos, descargando sus emociones en ese beso, se separó para enfocar sus besos en el cuello de su esposa, mientras a ella se le cortaba la respiración, coló una de sus pálidas manos por debajo del vestido de la mujer, para acariciar sus piernas, caminó haciéndola retroceder y recargar su espalda en la pared. Ella movió sus manos por su cabello, el gimió y fue entonces que reaccionó, alejándose de ella como si quemara.

-¿Malfoy?

-No puedo, lo siento.

Lo vio salir corriendo de la habitación aún más pálido de lo común, mientras que ella se quedaba parada con sus labios inflamados y un calor en su cuerpo, que no amara a su esposo no significaba que había despertado el deseo en ella. Todo era tan complicado con él, en un momento todo parecía ir de maravilla entre los dos, y de pronto se portaba como un patán, dejándola en su noche de bodas sola y confundida.


	7. Descubrimientos

All I Ask. Chapter 7

Hola,

He tardado, pero aquí estoy de vuelta con un capítulo corto, me gustaría saber que les gustaría leer en esta historia, el Dramione da un paso gigante en ese capítulo.

Para los que aun no sepan, ya tengo página en Facebook pueden encontrarme como Jennydcg Fanfics o con el nombre de usario JennudcgFF y Tambien si no lo saben, ya subí la continuación de "Love in the dark", sino lo han leido los invito a hacerlo y después leer "Out of the Dark"

Gracias a todos, no olviden dejar su comentario.

* * *

Se había quedado contemplando la puerta por la que lo vio huir, Draco Malfoy debía ser la persona más misteriosa que conocía y lo peor de la situación era que ahora era su esposo, no tenía ni idea de con quien se había casado;el vacío, la confusión fueron remplazados por el enojo, ni ella estaba ahí por gusto, había sido una decisión para el bien mayor y estaba consciente que ambos estaban sacrificando muchas cosas con ese matrimonio.

Debía reconocer que su marido era guapo, bastante atractivo y que sus besos estaban cargados de algo que no lograba identificar pero que la hacia querer descubrir que había detrás de ellos, pero era demasiado complicado, era mejor no mezclar sus emociones y sus deseos con el trámite que había realizado, porque al final del día era eso, un trámite.

Se quitó las zapatillas, bufó al sentir el cansancio que invadía su cuerpo, era como si su cuerpo y mente hubieran esperado ese momento para dejar las apariencias y permitirse sentir aquello que había evadido durante el resto del día. Con sumo cuidado se quito y guardo la joyería que portaba, deshizo su peinado, con un poco de magia elimino todo rastro de poción y miles de cosas que habian colocado en el para mantenerlo luciendo hermoso, paso sus dedos por su cabellera descansando al fin, con otro movimiento de su varita, todo rastro de maquillaje había desaparecido.

Se dirigió a su nuevo closet en busca de pijamas para salir de su precioso vestido, negó cuando vio que Pansy solo había acomodado batas de dormir y ningún set de pantalón, no podía culparla, la mujer tenia sentido de la moda hasta para dormir; Tomó una de color rosa pálido, girando se encontró con un espejo.

Se detuvo al asustarse al ver su reflejo, era consciente de lo que había hecho, pero durante la tarde era como si fuera otra persona viviendo ese día, movió su mano derecha, luego la izquierda como si quisiera comprobar que efectivamente era ella reflejada en el espejo.

Sonrió dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás, pero no iba a dejar que el pánico la gobernara, decidió olvidarse del tema de la única manera que podía pensar en ese momento.

-Hola – dijo a la nada – mmm hola

Un Plop se escuchó, frente a ella yacía una elfina domestica vestida con un vestido y un moño en la cabeza, Malfoy no había mentido.

-Lamento molestar

-La Sra Malfoy nunca podría molestar a tily

-Hermione, dime Hermione

-No podría, usted es la ama – dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Por favor

-En que puedo ayudarle, ama

-Podría tener una botella de whisky, botanas y por favor si Malfoy vuelve que no me moleste – dijo dejando pasar lo de ama, ya tendría tiempo para corregir eso

-Por supuesto – con un chasquido todo apareció en la habitación

-Muchas gracias.

La elfina se esfumo dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y una botella de alcohol para adormecer esos pensamientos, no era una solución, pero era lo único que haría por esa noche, al salir el sol debía enfrentar cientos de cosas, pero por ese día ya había sido suficiente, se permitiría caer.

Salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, se detuvo al estar en el jardín de su nueva casa, su corazón latía con rapidez, estaba asustado. La había besado por impulso, pero el deseo que despertó en él, la sensación de tenerla cerca, de escuchar su respiración en su oído, el calor de su cuerpo fue demasiado.

No había estado preparado para ser traicionado por su propio cuerpo y mente, lo peor, es que deseaba correr de nuevo a aquella habitación y terminar lo que había comenzado, pero no podía hacer eso, no podía hacerlo eso a Astoria.

No tenia a donde ir, podía sentir su aroma impregnado en su ropa, gruñendo se dirigió al único lugar que se prometió no volver y ni siquiera sabia porque su instinto le gritaba que fuera a aquel lugar, negando se apareció en su destino.

Sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo después de lo que pareció una eternidad, restregó sus manos en su fino pantalón como si así pudiera calmar su ansiedad y la sobre carga de emociones que estaba sintiendo, no solo por lo que acaba de ocurrir con su esposa sino por volver a estar en aquella mansión, aquel lugar que solía ser su segundo hogar hasta que él traicionó a su mejor amigo, hasta que él estúpidamente fue el dolido y el que marcó distancia a pesar de que el error había sido suyo y de Astoria.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando vio a su amigo aparecer frente a él, con obvia preocupación en su rostro, aun vestía como lo había hecho en la boda, lo vio acercarse con rapidez, lo vio examinarlo como si intentara buscar algún daño.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Hermione esta bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin detenerse mientras miraba detrás del rubio esperando ver a la chica detrás de él.

-No le ha sucedido nada a tu preciada Granger

-Es Malfoy si no me equivoco – negó - ¿Qué ha sucedió entonces? ¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para que te aparezcas en mi casa después de tanto tiempo y en tu noche de bodas para variar?

-Siempre has tenido el mejor whisky que Londres puede ofrecer

-De toda gran Bretaña, de hecho

-Como sea, necesito un trago

-Y creíste que era buena idea venir a mi

-Créeme, no seria la primera cosa estúpida que he hecho el día de hoy y sobre todo esta noche

-Esto comienza a interesarme

-¿Me vas a invitar a pasar o no?

Theo dejó escapar un suspiro, no le molestaba verlo ahí, de hecho, podría ser otro paso más para reconstruir una amistad que valoró mucho en su tiempo y que por cosas complicadas que tenían que ver con el corazón, había arruinado algo muy preciado; pero el hecho que Malfoy estuviera ahí también significaba que posiblemente Hermione necesitaba de un amigo o de alguien esa noche. Ahora solo debía escuchar a Draco, según la situación alertaría a Harry para que se encargara de la situación.

Tomó a su amigo del hombro y lo dirigió al interior de su casa, guiándolo hasta el despacho, su lugar sagrado. Vio a Malfoy dejarse caer sin gracias sobre el sillón marrón de piel, su favorito, desde que lo conocía solo se sentaba en ese lugar cuando lo visitaba, lo vio luchar tratando de deshacerse de su moño, pasó una de sus manos sobre su cabello perfectamente peinado, acción que hacia cuando estaba abrumado.

Le tendió una copa, con un solo movimiento el rubio se la devolvió vacía, acto seguido le sirvió un segundo trago, espero pacientemente a que el hombre frente a él lograra acomodar sus pensamientos para poder hablar, estaba acostumbrado a la manera en la que Draco Malfoy actuaba, a la manera en la que primero organizaba sus pensamientos y vivencias en jerarquía, era una persona muy astuta, de las pocas personas que conocía capaz de fragmentar todo en su cabeza según la utilidad.

-La besé – soltó mirándolo fijamente

-Es tu esposa

-No lo entiendes, fue mas que eso

-Explícate

-No creí que podría sentir deseo después de Astoria, pero esta noche cuando la besé, lo sentí, como si me hubieran prendido fuego en mi interior

-Eso me gano por preguntar – negó – Draco, el deseo no tiene nada que ver con lo que uno siente

-Sentí como si la estuviera traicionando, la peor parte es que ella me correspondió y se sintió tan bien que me asusté

-¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó intrigado ante tal información, definitivamente necesitaba hablar con ella para saber su versión

-Sali corriendo – confesó mientras terminaba su bebida

-Oh no, dime que no hiciste tal cosa ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a tu esposa después de eso?

-¡Entre en pánico!

-¿y tú que crees que sintió ella?

-Eso no debía pasar en primer lugar

-No es una razón válida, así como tú tienes tus fantasmas, ella también los tiene y no es solo difícil para ti

-Ya lo sé, pero no supe que hacer en el momento

-¿Qué es lo que mas te da miedo? ¿saber que puedes dejar de ser miserable y de auto castigarte? ¿saber que puede ser muy fácil amar a alguien más? ¿darte cuenta de que mereces más de lo que tienes?

-No estoy para filosofía

-Claro que sí, porque si hubieras querido beber hasta olvidar hubieras ido a buscar a Blaise, en cambio, viniste a verme a mí, la única persona capaz, además de Narcisa de ver más allá de tu mierda

-Tal vez fue un error venir aquí

-Eso no quita que necesitas saber, que, si lo decides, puedes darte permiso de volver a sentir, de volver a comenzar – suspiró – es lo que Astoria hubiera querido

-Lamentablemente ya no puedo saber lo que hubiera querido

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que mas amabas de ella? – tragó saliva

-No quiero decirte esto precisamente a ti

-Solo contesta, como te dije, te he perdonada y he dejado el pasado atrás

-Era capaz de ver más allá de las apariencias, era sensible – dijo después de un rato de silencio – veía en mí el hombre que podía llegar a ser y no lo que era en mi pasado, hacia parecer todo menos grave de lo que realmente era, enfrentaba la vida con optimismo y con alegría

-Entonces, toma aquello bueno que amabas de ella y vive a través de su ejemplo, solo así podrás honrar su memoria, no como lo has hecho hasta hoy – se levantó – ve a casa con tu esposa, pide una disculpa y comienza a mirar hacia adelante.

Asintió sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón en todo, había ido a él sabiendo que era capaz de hacerle ver que esta haciendo las cosas de una manera incorrecta, lo había extrañado y se sentía idiota por haber sentido celos, era cierto aquel dicho Muggle que escuchó en una película "el león cree que todos son de su condición" creía a Theo capaz de robarle a su pareja como una vez lo hizo él, la circunstancias eran muy distintas, claro, pero aun así toda la tarde había sentido celos y eso también lo asustaba, el castaño también tenía razón en eso, tenia miedo de avanzar, de no saber quién era después de Astoria.

-Gracias, de verdad que te he extrañado, no lo repetiré

-No esperaba menos, pero para que conste, también te extrañe

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta, pero tendrás que responderme con total honestidad

-Adelante – dijo cruzando los brazos

-¿te interesa Granger?

-¿Importa realmente?

-Para mi si – negó – puede sonar estúpido, pero necesito la respuesta ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

-Créeme que lo intenté por mucho tiempo – rio

-Lamentó estar en el medio nuevamente

-Ya hablamos de esto, además creo que deberías preocuparte mas por Krum con el numerito que se armó

-Ni me lo recuerdes ¿será así todo el tiempo?

-¿Qué? ¿cuidarte de sus enamorados? – se carcajeo – ten cuidado, porque cualquiera diría que te esta preocupando que tu esposa se vaya con otro, peor, que elija a otro sobre ti y la respuesta es, probablemente si, tu aun no lo ves, pero pronto te darás cuenta de que has sido muy afortunado al casarte con Hermione y yo que tú, no tardaría en hacerlo

El rubio asintió, sin decir nada más se dirigió a la red flu para irse a casa, tendría que ir a la mansión primero para poder ir a su nuevo hogar, nadie sabía aun la ubicación de su casa recién adquirida. No se detuvo mucho en la Mansión Malfoy, en cuanto llegó, tomó mas polvo y se dirigió a su destino final.

-Tilly – llamó en cuanto dejo caer sus cosas sobre un sillón

-Si, Amo

-¿podrías llevarme cena a mi habitación?

-Por supuesto ¿algo más?

-¿Ha cenado mi esposa? – preguntó curioso de saber si se había atrevido a llamar a la elfina

-Si, señor

-Muy bien, subiré a ver si sigue despierta

-Disculpe amo, pero la señora me ha pedido que no la moleste al llegar – dijo temorosa

-Has cumplido con compartirme su deseo, por favor lleva también un poco de Café a mi habitación

-Si, señor.

¿Quién se creía que era? Prohibirle a través de la elfina que no la molestara, esa también era su casa y podía hacer lo que él quisiera, mientras subía los escalones, se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de sus pensamientos, claro que estaba en su derecho de prohibirle hablarle si lo creía necesario después de la manera en la que había huido como un niño en plena tormenta, el enojo que sentía se esfumó al ser su razón quien ganara la batalla.

Aun así, se encaminó a la habitación de la castaña, tocó la puerta un par de veces, al no haber respuesta estuvo a punto de irse, para probar su suerte giró el pomo de la puerta esperando ser atacado por cientos de hechizos, pero la puerta se abrió sin ningún problema.

La buscó por la habitación, pero no la vio por ningún lado, la curiosidad se apoderó de él, se dirigió al closet, que en si era como otra habitación. Se detuvo cuando la encontró, estaba dormida recostada sobre el suelo, aun en su vestido blanco y con media botella de alcohol vacía, negó con la cabeza, Theo tenía razón una vez más, debía mirar que también era difícil para ella y el lo estaba complicando todo aún más.

Usar magia para levantar se sentía mal, así que se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, la cargó hasta colocarla sobre la cama, regresó al closet viendo en el suelo el pijama que quizá tuvo la intención de usar, la tomó y con un movimiento de varita intercambio la vestimenta de la mujer, teniendo en su mano ahora el vestido con el que habian sellado su sentencia.

Con cuidado colocó el vestido en el closet sabiendo que seria hombre muerto si Pansy o Granger creyeran que algo le pasó a dicho atuendo, se giró sobre sus pasos para volver al lado de la castaña, la escuchó quejarse cuando la movió un poco para sacar la cobija que estaba atrapada bajo su cuerpo, al liberarla la colocó sobre ella.

La vio moverse y abrazar la almohada, que diferente era cuando dormía, cuando no lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de descubrir todos sus secretos para usarlos en su contra, cuando no estaba tensa y pensando que decir o que no decir.

Quizá su temor si era descubrir que sería fácil enamorarse de alguien como Hermione Granger, o saber que hay alguien capaz de verlo de la manera en que Astoria lo hacía, pero todo eso implicaba dejar entrar a alguien nuevo, bajar sus defensas y permitirse ser vulnerable.

La verdad era que no sabía si quería pasar por todo aquello otra vez, porque mientras tuvo a Astoria a su lado se sintió invencible, pero cuando ella dejo de estar, algo se destruyó en él, le dolió como nunca pensó que podía doler, hasta los huesos y es que era el riesgo de dejar entrar a las personas, amar significaba darle todo al otro y confiar que nunca lo usarían en tu contra, que nunca usarían tus debilidades para herirte.

¿podría llegar a confiar en Granger de esa manera? ¿podrían algún día ver más allá de lo que fueron? Si, quizá sí, pero necesitaría tiempo y paciencia, ambos parecían haberlo abandonado.

Reaccionó del lugar en el que estaba y sobre todo que todo ese tiempo estuvo viendo a su nueva esposa fijamente como si quisiera grabar cada línea de su rostro, negó la cabeza y salió de la habitación dispuesto a beber café para calmar el inminente dolor de cabeza que tendría si seguía pensando tanto.

Cerró la puerta tras sí, sin darse cuenta de cómo la castaña abrió lo ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro, había pretendido dormir cuando lo escuchó llegar, estaba a punto de levantarse del suelo cuando claramente escuchó que se dirigía a su habitación, intrigada no abrió los ojos esperando su reacción, pero nada la preparó para lo que hiso.

Había algo diferente, una parte de él que no conocía, Draco Malfoy era todo un rompecabezas y para su fortuna o desgracia, a ella le encantaban los desafíos y los misterios; a donde los llevaría eso, no estaba segura, pero por primera vez sintió como un de sus defensas se tambaleo, quizá Harry tenía razón y era cuestión de confiar en la magia.


	8. Caelum Noir

All I Ask. Capítulo 8.

Es un capítulo pequeño, pero es una señal de vida, mi vida ha sido caótica últimamente en cuanto al trabajo, pero traigo esta ofrenda de paz y promesas de capítulos mas interesantes.

* * *

Las punzadas en su cabeza eran una clara resaca tanto moral como en su cuerpo, después de un largo baño y de estar quince minutos envuelta en su toalla sentada sobre su cama, contemplando a l nada, se decidió cambiar y salir de su habitación, dispuesta a olvidar lo sucedió la noche anterior, tanto sus besos y el calor que dejaron sobre su piel como sus gestos que jamás espero conocer.

Había decidido empezar de cero, intentar conocer al hombre que se convirtió en su esposo, ver la persona que realmente era y no lo que ella suponía o creía conocer, debía admitir que le emocionaba, era como cuando abrías un libro por primera vez sin saber el camino por el que te va a llevar o las emociones que te hará sentir, Draco Malfoy era su nuevo libro, aunque en este caso era como un libro que leíste hace mucho tiempo, a mitad del mismo te diste cuenta de lo horrible que era y no querías dejarlo, pero al final gana la necesidad de quitarse ese mal sabor de boca y dejarlo sin leer, lo dejas en un estante por años hasta que recuerdas que sigue ahí y decides que quizá en aquel momento no era el tiempo para poder procesarlo y te dispones a leerlo, lentamente, saboreando los detalles antes de saber si ponerlo a un lado nuevamente o enojarte contigo misma por no haberlo apreciado antes.

Con la frente en alto se dirigió al comedor, al llegar vio como el desayuno ya estaba servido y nunca había estado tan feliz de oler el aroma del café, a parte de su ya existente lucha interna, debía admitir que el tener una elfina en su nueva casa era algo a lo que aun debía acostumbrarse y saber sobrellevar, aunque también debía reconocer que por lo menos anoche y esa mañana en las condiciones que estaba, había sido brillante tener a una elfina, debía analizar esa cuestión después.

La elfina se apareció a su lado e inmediatamente porciones de aquellos platillos comenzaron a aparecer en el suyo, con las nauseas que tenia lo mas apropiado era tomar una poción para la resaca, ni bien ese pensamiento había terminado de cruzar por su cabeza cuando Tilly ya lo había colocado frente a ella.

-Buen día, muchas gracias por todo esto

\- Es mi placer, ama

\- Creí haberte dicho que Hermione era mejor que ama

\- No podría, mi señora

\- Prefiero señora que ama, por ahora – Ya encontraría la manera de que eventualmente se dirigiera a ella por su nombre, negó con la cabeza y procedió a aliviar a su cuerpo de los estragos del alcohol, su mente comenzó a aclararse y el dolor a disminuir hasta desaparecer por completo – ¿a qué hora desayuna Malfoy?

\- El amo siempre toma Café en su habitación y después se va a su oficina

\- A tomar más café me supongo

\- Tilly le lleva comida, pero no siempre la consume

\- ¿siempre ha sido así? – preguntó mientras recordaba que Malfoy solía verse muy feliz al comer en la escuela, a excepción del sexto año si mal no recordaba, al notar los ojos de la elfina abrirse y ver la preocupación reflejados en ellos, supo que esa era normal desde que falleció su esposa, suspiro, algo más con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir - ¿a despertado ya?

Al ver a tilly negar, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la habitación de su esposo, una parte de ella estaba gritándole desesperadamente que retrocediera, que no era de su incumbencia si el hombre quería matarse de malnutrición y de una úlcera de tanta cafeína, pero, la otra parte de ella, aquella que siempre había cuidado de los seres en su vida, le decía que debía arrástralo hasta al comedor y obligarlo a comer.

Tocó la puerta tres veces, no recibió respuesta alguna, exasperada susurró un alohomora, se detuvo antes de entrar para darse tiempo a si misma de arrepentirse, pero sus piernas se movieron antes de que terminara de procesar los pros y contras de su situación. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando no lo vio en la habitación y escuchó la ducha en el baño, se permitió mirar las cosas de su marido, siempre creyó que era muy ordenado y no se había equivocado, todo parecía estar en su lugar, excepto por el escritorio cerca de la chimenea, había dos tazas vacías, documentos regados, un libro abierto y un pergamino con miles de apuntes, por primera vez se cuestiono a que se dedicaba su esposo.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se debatió entre esperarlo, dejar una nota o gritarle a través de la puerta, tal vez no le agradaría encontrarla en su habitación, había sido mala idea entrar sin permiso, se giró para salir de ahí antes de que se diera cuenta, pero tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, que Draco la estaba observando, dio un pequeño brinco al verlo, sobre todo, por la falta de ropa, una toalla estaba amarrada a su cintura, al notar lo delgado que era, decidió omitir su vergüenza y enfocarse en su misión.

-Buen día, lamento entrar sin tu permiso – sonrió

-¿sucede algo? ¿una emergencia? – preguntó mientras buscaba algo en su closet

-Me preguntaba si, tilly a mencionado… – suspiró – esperaré a que estés listo fuera de la habitación

-Espera, si has ha venido a buscarme es por un motivo, puedes decir lo que necesitas

-Prefiero esperar a que te hayas cambiado – supo que fue la respuesta equivocada cuando lo escucho reír, un sonido extraño que jamás creyó que viviría para oír

-¿Te da pena verme así? Con el sonrojo en tus mejillas cualquiera pensaría que te hace falta experiencia al estar frente a un hombre semi desnudo pero tus acciones de anoche me dicen otra cosa

-¡que tonta soy! Olvídalo - bufó mientras se disponía a salir de prisa de ir y probablemente ir a explorar algunas cosas en el jardín

-¡Es una broma, Granger! Estuvo fuera de lugar, he de reconocerlo – se interpuso en su camino

-No se que esperaba, honestamente – retrocedió para no estar tan cerca de él – que tengas buen día.

Draco no hiso nada para evitar su partida, al contrario, negó con la cabeza reprimiéndose por haber dicho tal cosa, no sabía que era lo que tenía su esposa, pero por un momento la manera en la que lo miró, había fuego en su mirada y parado ahí, semi desnudo, se dio cuenta que eso le gustaba.

Había pasado todo el día encerrada en su habitación, leyendo lo que le fuera posible, todo menos la nota en el profeta y la correspondencia que le había llegado había ignorado su celular que mantenía apagado, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no quería el optimismo de Harry, ni el golpe de realidad de Theo, la alegría y simpatía de Luna.

Necesitaba estar enojada o al menos eso creía, pero había estado así desde el momento que la llamaron a la oficina del ministro, todo era demasiado, sabía que si seguía en esa espiral de pensamiento solo la llevaría a un ataque de pánico o de magia accidental. Harry era el que siempre estaba ahí cuando eso sucedía, no podía permitirse sentirse así cuando en esa casa solo estaban Malfoy, tilly y ella, además todo el mundo creía que estaba felizmente casada disfrutando de su luna de miel, al menos las personas que aun gozaban de la ignorancia y de la nueva ley que pronto los destruiría como a ella, al menos que Kingsley tuviera razón y el ejemplo de su farsa de matrimonio podría cambiar la manera en la que sociedad mágica se relacionaba y la perspectiva que tenía en cuanto quienes eran los héroes y los villanos.

Sabía que la presión estaba en su matrimonio, porque Harry y Theo habian sido afortunados, su amigo estaba genuinamente interesado en Pansy y Luna era perfecta para Theo, sabrían vender su unión porque no había historia entre ellos, no había odio, había una conexión, había una oportunidad de empezar desde cero.

En cambio, su matrimonio fue diseñado para impactar a la comunidad mágica, para cuando el tiempo llegara para el resto, sería algo tan normal y común.

Tres semanas de la misma rutina la estaba matando, desayunaba sola, almorzaba sola y se cenaba en su habitación, en ese tiempo no se había encontrado con su marido y mucho menos se había acercado mas de lo debido al pasillo de su habitación. Para el resto del mundo, ellos regresaban de su viaje esa noche, lo que significaba que deberían comenzar a hacer apariciones públicas y se solo pensarlo se le resecaba la boca. Durante ese tiempo de aislamiento, como lo había nombrado, no contactó a nadie de sus amigos, nadie sabía donde vivía, entonces era mas sencillo estar alejada de todos, las cartas de Harry permanecían intactas sobre el escritorio.

Si debía volver al mundo real, tal vez debía abrir de una vez por todas esas cartas, periódico y todo aquello que había evitado, se levantó de su cama dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo, unos golpes en la puerta la detuvieron antes de llegar a su destino, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió sin más, Draco aun con su mano en el aire retrocedió al no esperar verla tan cerca.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – dijo con frialdad

-Me ha llegado una nota de Potter, me ha pedido que te pase un mensaje, lo que resulta bastante molesto ya que no soy una lechuza, lo mismo para Nott

-No es mi culpa que te escriban ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

-¿puedo pasar?

-No te iras hasta que lo hagas ¿no es cierto? – bufó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo ingresar a su habitación

-Juzgando por toda esa correspondencia sin abrir podría decir que si es tu culpa que interrumpan mi trabajo con sus molestas cartas

-¿Cuál es el mensaje?

-Tus amigos están preocupados, creen que posiblemente ya nos hemos matado, hecho que desmentí, pero creo que nos ahorraríamos mas problemas si les das una señal de vida ¿no crees?

-¿Eso es todo?

-El mundo mágico espera vernos pronto, he organizado una cena con mi madre en un restaurante, puedes invitar a Potter si lo deseas, sería bueno mostrarles a todos como su héroe se toma tiempo para cenar con los Malfoy

-Si así lo quieres puedes ser tu quien lo invite.

-Es una cortesía, imagine que no querrías pasar tu primera noche en público sin tu guardián, tu decidirás después, por lo pronto hazme el favor de contestarle sino me volverá loco y estoy trabajando en algo importante.

-Se dio la vuelta, antes de poder llegar a la puerta escucho su pregunta, se giró nuevamente para contestar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?

\- Es increíble que llevemos casi un mes de casados y aun no sepas a que me dedico, inclusive antes de todo esto, creí que ya me tenias analizado y estudiado a estas alturas

\- Es difícil cuando vivimos juntos y no te he visto en semanas

\- Supuse que Potter o incluso Theo te habrían dicho

\- No me dedico a investigar sobre tu vida

\- Querida Esposa, deberías poner atención o nos delataras

\- Podría decirte lo mismo

\- Granger, eres un libro abierto – rio- aunque debo admitir que lo de Krum si me tomó por sorpresa

\- Es Malfoy, querido, deberías ser tu el que tenga cuidado y no nos delate

\- Soy un profesional cuando se trata de manipular mis palabras, si alguien lo notase simplemente diría que antes de ser mi esposa, eras una mujer con grandes logros y que no me parece justo que al casarte conmigo, seas Hermione Malfoy cuando Hermione Granger es el nombre más poderoso que conozco y que quizás de no ser por mi tradición en la familia, podría cambiarme mi apellido al tuyo – sonrió al verla tragar saliva – en cambio, que pensarían si supieran que no sabes ni a que se dedica tu esposo

\- ¿Siempre sabes que decir? ¿Cómo manipular la narrativa a tu beneficio?

\- Es lo que hacemos los escritores, cariño – se dirigió al escritorio y tomó el libro que evidentemente estaba leyendo, estaba disfrutando de saber algo que ella desconocía, alagado de saber que pasaba las horas leyendo ese material – ¿interesante?

\- Bastante, ahora devuélvelo y retírate – dijo acercándose a él cuando lo vio tomar una pluma y abrir el libro - ¿qué haces?

\- No me puedo permitir que mi propia esposa no tenga una edición firmada – lo firmó y se lo entregó – espero que sigas disfrutando de tu lectura.

Sin más salió, se quedó inmóvil por un par de segundos tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, abrió el libro y leyó con claridad "Para mi querida esposa, una fiel admiradora del conocimiento" cerró el libro y leyó nuevamente el autor, aunque no hacia falta, estaba escrito por uno de sus autores favoritos, un nombre que conocía bien, ahora todo tenía sentido, nunca había firma de autógrafos ni presentaciones, cosa que tampoco hacía falta porque no necesitaban promoción para venderse, inclusive Hogwarts había seleccionado "historia de la magia contemporánea" para enseñar sobre la guerra y sus secuelas.

Caelum Noir era Draco Malfoy, había estado frente a ella todo ese tiempo, era bastante obvio ahora que lo sabía, Noir es la traducción en francés de Black y Caelum es el nombre de una constelación, una tradición en la familia Black; la había dejado sin palabras.


	9. Acercamientos

Capitulo 9. All I ask

Hola! Hay capitulo largo, cargado de Dramione y pequeños giros. Estoy emocionada por que lean esto, como dije desde un principio, esta no será una historia muy larga, así que espero les este gustando hasta ahorita. Por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.

* * *

Se despertó de un excelente estado de ánimo, el rostro de su esposo había sido todo un poema y seria un momento que nunca olvidaría, estaba fascinado con la idea de que ella ahora sabía que detrás de algo que tanto le interesaba, estaba él. La había dejado sin palabras y sabia que probablemente se había quedado despierta pensando en cómo no lo descubrió antes.

Estaba tan feliz que hasta salir con su madre y Potter no parecía mala idea, por primera vez desde que firmó su acta de matrimonio, el mundo parecía tener un poco de color. Siguiendo su rutina, después de su ducha, se dispuso a tomar una taza de café y a organizar el capitulo en el que estaba trabajando; a pesar de su propia lógica, se había dispuesto a escribir una novela, algo trivial en lo que no tuviera que pensar mucho, algo para ocupar su mente, su editora había estado sorprendida cuando le presentó su idea, sinceramente necesitaba un descanso y después de leer unas cuentas novelas muggles, decidió aventurarse y publicar su primera novela para la comunidad no mágica.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dando paso a su esposa, se permitió sonreír disimuladamente, creyó que se escondería todo el día hasta la cena, pero debió saber que su coraje de gryffindor no se lo permitiría.

-Buen día, cariño – dijo con falsa ternura – se te está haciendo un hábito entrar a mi habitación sin permiso

-He llamado a la puerta, no es mi culpa que no escucharas

-¿En que puedo ayudarte? – resopló

-Harry ha confirmado su asistencia a la cena

-No hacia falta que me interrumpieras para comunicarme que el magnifico Harry Potter cenara con nosotros.

-Supuse que querrías saberlo

-¿A que has venido realmente? – rodó los ojos

-Olvídalo, nos vemos más tarde

La vio irse, Granger siempre llevaba sus emociones a flor de piel, había aprendido a leerla, aunque debía reconocer que esas ultimas semanas estaban resultando distintas, sabia que algo más la había llevado a su habitación, la razón seguiría siendo un misterio, ya que era la segunda vez que aquello ocurría.

Malfoy tuvo la gracia de no molestarla, solo tocó su puerta y sin entrar le dijo que la esperaría en el despacho. Se detuvo a ver que accesorios usar, la verdad era que los aretes que una vez Krum le regaló combinaban perfecto con su vestido morado, se sentía extraña después de lo sucedido en la boda, pero un objeto material no debía provocarle culpa.

Su esposo le cedió el paso para entrar a la red flu, ni de dirigieron la mirada. En cuanto llegaron a su destino, se dio cuenta que Malfoy haría la actuación de su vida. Desde el tomarla de la mano, sonreírle y mirarla como si fuera el ser mas preciado de la tierra, debía reconocer que le irritaba pero a la vez, le hacía anhelar que alguien la viera así, lo que seria imposible ahora que estaba casada y lo peor, "felizmente"casada.

Tanto Narcisa como Harry ya los esperaban en la entrada del restaurante, su amigo como todo un caballero llevaba a su suegra de la mano y los fotógrafos los observaban como un niño ve los regalos bajo un árbol de navidad. Todos se saludaron y entraron al establecimiento, Narcisa dedicó una última sonrisa a los periodistas, pidiéndoles que respetaran de su cena intima.

Tan pronto como llegaron a su mesa, Malfoy soltó su mano, ayudando a su madre sentarse y como todo aristócrata, hiso lo mismo con ella. Un par de hechizos después, nadie podría escuchar aquello que no quisieran que fuera de conocimiento público, si alguien se acercaba solo sería capaz de oír detalles de la exquisita luna de miel de los nuevos Malfoy.

-Es bueno saber que sigues con vida y no veo marcas de maldiciones - bebió de un golpe su copa de vino – hemos pasado lo peor, si no se han matado hasta ahorita, no creo que suceda pronto

-No me retes, Harry

-Y con esa agresión debo vivir por el resto de mis días – rodó los ojos

-Estaba preocupado, no solo no sé nada de ti, resulta que nadie podía proporcionar la ubicación de tu nueva casa – bufó – con todas las amenazas y lo que Krum hiso, esperaría poder poner las guardias apropiadas

-Es por eso por lo que nadie conoce la ubicación, créeme que ambos somos capaces de cuidarnos, no necesitamos de tus constantes e inútiles intentos de ser el héroe

-Mira, Malfoy reconozco que eres una persona diferente pero no esperaras que no esté pendiente de Hermione y cuide de ella tanto como me lo permita

-Ese no es tu trabajo, ya no más

-Suficiente, los dos - intervino Narcisa viendo como Hermione estaba siendo ignoranda por completo por su dinámica de marcar de territorio - ¿todo bien, querida?

-Perfectamente – dijo sin dejar de mirar el menú

-Herms, ¿segura que todo esta bien?

-Simplemente no me agrada que se hable de mi como si no estuviera presente, así que no veo el caso de estar realmente involucrada en esto si de igual manera las decisiones se toman sin que pueda decir mi opinión

-No es lo que se intenta, querida – sonrió – no creías que este par no iba a recurrir a este tipo de cosas

-Lo siento, estaba preocupado

-Te lo agradezco, Harry, pero como puedes ver, estoy bien y parece que el plan maestro del ministro esta funcionando, es lo que todos queríamos ¿no? Necesitaba tiempo, es todo

-Ahora que eso quedo aclarado, hablemos de nuestros siguientes pasos – colocó su mano sobre la de Harry – lamentó hacerlo tan Publico, pero como sabemos es necesario, la edición especial de corazón de bruja sobre el matrimonio Malfoy será publicada mañana y entre las fotos habrá una tuya con Pansy, con algunos comentarios sobre cómo se miraban atraídos el uno por el otro

-¿la edición de qué? - todo dio vueltas

-Es todo un segmento, con ustedes en la portada y una entrevista a algunos de los invitados que estuvieron presentes, hemos omitido el escandalo que el señor Krum montó, pero no garantizo que no salga a la luz

-Tendremos que asegurarnos que nadie más tenga conocimiento de ello

-Supongo que ahora deben verme con Pansy en una cita, que el publico se acostumbre a vernos y que no sea una sorpresa

-Exactamente, si de la nada saliera otro matrimonio sorpresa nadie nos creería y, además, la boda de Harry Potter debe ser algo grande

-No, lo mejor seria que yo tuviera un día con Pansy y que el mundo vea que somos amigas, ya se habrá sembrado la idea con las fotos de la boda, debemos dejarlos especular

-Granger, tiene razón

-Malfoy – contestaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

La cena continuo con sonrisas forzadas entre el joven matrimonio, con Narcisa y Harry llevando la conversación, al momento de irse tanto su esposo como su madre le dieron espacio a los amigos para despedirse.

-Prométeme que me escribirás y me dirás si algo no anda bien, no me alejes

-Te veré mañana en el ministerio

-Ambos sabemos que tiendes a encerrarte y alejar a todos cuando tienes días malos – dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas

-Harry, valoro mucho que sigas cuidándome de mi, te prometo que si las cosas se ponen intolerables serás el primero en saberlo y en darme asilo por un tiempo, hasta hoy no ha sido tan mal como esperaba, necesitaba tiempo para hacerme a la idea de mi nueva realidad, una en la que no estarás si tengo pesadillas por la madrugada, o hacer el desayuno mientras cantamos fuera de tono, no solo me he entrado a un matrimonio con un desconocido, sino también he perdido mi rutina y el tiempo que solíamos pasar juntos.

-Lo siento, me encantaría que hubiéramos podido vivir así por mucho tiempo más, pero una vez mas parece que el mundo depende de un grupo personas cero calificadas – rio – también te extraño, pero nos veremos lo máximo posible.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, a Hermione siempre le habian encantado los abrazos de su mejor amigo, era como si sus brazos acomodaran las piezas que se salían de lugar, suspiró. Tan sumergidos en su momento estaban que no se percataron de que Draco había escuchado su conversación, y no era que era un hombre celoso, pero algo se removió incómodamente dentro de él, los había visto un momento bastante intimo y sus palabras daban pie para interpretar que había algo más que una amistad, algo mas que Potter le robaría en su vida, si creía que intentar mejorar su relación con su esposa había sido buena idea, ciertamente creía que era mejor mantener su distancia, solo así ambos saldrían ilesos.

Después de despedirse de su suegra, regresaron a casa sin dedicarse una palabra. Ver a Harry la había dejado pensativa, esa noche fue una probada de la mentira que debía sostener ante todo el mundo y regresar a su trabajo la distraería lo suficiente, pero al final del día debía seguir actuando ante todos.

Se encaminó a su habitación seguida por Draco, antes de que el pudiera encerrarse en la suya, sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron de sus labios.

-Gracias por ser civil con Harry, se lo difícil que debe resultar para ti

-Lo que sea por complacerte, amor

-También lamento lo que sucedió con Victor – dijo, Draco prestó atención a como su mano derecha jugo con su arete al mencionar a su ex novio

-Por mas que quisiera culparte por ello, se que no ha sido así y no hace falta que te disculpes.

-Quizás, solo quería que lo supieras – suspiró- mañana regreso al ministerio, así que tendrás la casa para ti solo

-¿me extrañaras, cariño?

-Tal como uno puede extrañar el llanto de una mandrágora

-Siempre tan romántica, debería escribir un libro basándose en solo tus dulces palabras y en nuestra épica historia de amor ¿no lo crees? – rio

-Tal vez sería un buen giro que escribieras ficción.

Asintió saboreando el momento de su primera conversación amena desde la boda, todo podía ser peor que estar casado con alguien como ella, se recordó que, si era peor, estaba casado con alguien a quien nunca tendría acceso a su cariño, pues su corazón a su entendimiento pertenecía a otro; algo por lo que reprendería mas adelante, por haber juzgado y perdido tiempo, pero eso es otra parte de la historia.

-Buenas noches, Granger

-Buenas noches – dijo sin corregir su nuevo apellido.

Había llegado a su oficina con una grande sonrisa, la poción para levantarle animo había sido exitosa, pues para todos estaba feliz y recién había regresado de su luna de miel, tan pronto como se sentó tras su escritorio, su secretario ingresó con un ramo de flores, la nueva edición de corazón de bruja y taza con café.

El señor Malfoy le ha enviado la revista y este ramo, ya me la he leído toda y debo decir que te ves preciosa, salida de un cuento de hadas.

-Gracias – comento si más, su secretaria sonrió al verla enfocar su atención en la portada, sigilosamente salió del lugar para darle privacidad.

Tal como Narcisa lo había dicho, una foto de su bosa estaba en la portada, no podía reconocerse en aquella foto, pues la mujer en ese pedazo de papel miraba con adoración a su esposa y él no podía dejar de sonreír. Su suegra era la mejor para manipular las situaciones de tal manera que saliera victoriosa, miró las fotos de tal evento, maravillada por los detalles que aquel día omitió, sacudió la cabeza y deposito la revista en el cajón izquierdo en su escritorio, decidida a no prestarle más atención; aquella revista permanecería por meses abandonada ahí, hasta que aquel cajón se abriera para que sobre ella se pusiera otra edición de corazón de bruja, otro suceso de la familia Malfoy.

Los días en la oficina se convirtieron en semanas, deseaba ver a Theo, pero su amigo había estado ocupado atendiendo asuntos legales en Francia y buscando una nueva casa en Inglaterra a la cual se mudaría después de su boda.

Como lo habian planeado, Pansy y Hermione era recurrentemente fotografiadas juntas, no vque fuera todo por el bien de la misión, la castaña había encontrado una amiga en la ex slytherin y se aseguraba de siempre vestir sus diseños. Harry en cambio la iba a visitar a su negocio en el mundo muggle, procuraba pasar 15 minutos antes de que su hora del almuerzo terminara.

Si bien no estaban enamorados, ni tenían ningún tipo de relación, podía ver como sus amigos se acercaban cada vez más, cosa que le daba esperanza para su amigo. Pansy siempre prefería verla cuando Draco no estuviera presente, no sabía que había sucedido entre ellos, era un tema intocable, no hablaba mal del hombre, al contrario, pero no aportaba muchos comentarios al respecto.

A diferencia de sus amigos, la relación con su esposa era cada día peor, desde aquella cena con su suegra y Harry no había interactuado mucho, los fines de semana desayunaba sola, y se mantenía ocupada con Pansy, Harry o Luna, no se había atrevido a leer uno de sus libros, ahora que sabía quien estaba detrás le parecía intrusivo y no lograba conciliar al autor con su marido.

Draco había accedido a que sus amigos conocieran la ubicación de su casa, después de 3 meses creía que era buen momento, no sabía que esperaba que sucediera en ese tiempo para oponerse a ello. Hermione planeo una cena en la cual todos sus amigos involucrados en el plan de ministro estaban invitados, seria la primera vez en meses que todo estarían reunidos en un solo lugar, hasta el ministro de magia estaba invitado y Malfoy no se molestó en entrar en detalles dejando todo en manos de su esposa y madre.

Draco estaba vestido con un elegante traje, a pesar de estar listo para la cena, su mente necesitaba ser vaciada en pergamino, sacando todas aquellas palabras que deseaban ser escritas. Así lo encontró Hermione, perdido en su escritura, no la había escuchado entrar, jugando con sus pendientes en las manos, esperando para no interrumpir su proceso.

Después de unos minutos el hombre depositó su vista en ella, llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas de un color lila, unas zapatillas del mismo tono y su cabello atrapado en una trenza francesa, la vio colocarse uno de sus pendientes, que al parecer era sus favoritos. Debía reconocer que se miraba preciosa, toda digna de portar su apellido.

-No quería interrumpir

-No lo has hecho, he terminado lo que necesitaba

-Bien, todos están por llegar – dijo mientras lo veía acercarse a ella, se paró a unos centímetros, estiro su brazo y acomodó un rizo rebelde que se rehusaba hacer atrapado, tal como su dueña, desvió su mirada a sus pendientes y colocó su mano sobre ellos para soltarlo con un quejido

-¿Qué clase de aretes son esos? – preguntó rompiendo el momento

-¿De que hablas?

-Me han quemado al tocarlos

-Perdón, no sabía que podían hacer eso

-Extraño que no puedas sentir la magia de tu propia joyeria, claramente has usado un encantamiento de protección, pero ... – dijo acercándose a admirarlos

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde los has comprado?

-Han sido un regalo – dijo pasando saliva - ¿a que viene tanto interés?

-¿De quién? – gruño

-¿importa? – no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo

-Necesitas deshacerte de ellos

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te sucede?

-Granger, ¿Quién te los ha dado?

-No tengo porque responderte ni darte explicaciones

-Granger – gruño nuevamente

-Fueron un regalo de Victor – dijo exasperada, lo vio enrojecer

Sin importar que pudieran quemarlo, se los quito delicadamente sin decir ninguna palabra ni demostrar si le estaban haciendo daño. Convoco un caldero, arrojándolos y prendiendo fuego para ver cómo se convertían en líquido, un humo rosado siendo desprendido de ellos.

-Trata de no respirar el aroma

-¿Qué sucede?

-No puedo creer que la bruja más brillante no haya podido detectar los encantamientos detrás de esos pendientes

-No hace falta que lo digas en eso tono

-No quiero discutir, no cuando podríamos tener invitados esperándonos justo ahora.

-Quiso moverse de su lado, pero estaba tan distraído que olvido seguir su consejo y había inhalado el aroma de aquel caldero, sabiendo lo terca que ella podía ser sabía que tampoco había hecho lo que le había pedido.

-Granger - tragó saliva

-Todo esta dando vueltas

-Lo sé – dijo tomándola en sus brazos como si así pudiera detener el movimiento de todo su alrededor, sintió su respiración en su cuello, necesitaba alejarse de ella, antes de que sucediera algo de lo que después se arrepentirían. - es mejor que te sientes

La guio a la chimenea, dejando que se sentara en su sillón favorito, alejándolos del aroma que comenzaba a extinguirse, aunque aun podía sentir el efecto en su sistema. Cuando intentó apartarse, ella se aferro a su mano, poniéndose de pie nuevamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sabía lo que vendría después, pero le era imposible resistirse.

Con delicadeza ella se acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieron en contacto, si bien tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, la corriente eléctrica que lo invadió lo llevo a abrir su boca dándole permiso a sus lenguas de bailar, llevó su mano izquierda donde portaba aquel anillo que había sellado su suerte, hacia su cabello deseando que estuviera libre de aquel bonito peinado, ella respondió jugando con el cabello que terminaba en su nuca.

Sintiéndose valiente atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, escuchó un gemido no sabía si de placer o de dolor, succionó la gota de sangre que amenazó con escapar esa sangre idéntica a la suya, aquella por la que la atormentó tanto tiempo.

Tal como inicio el beso, fue ella quien le dio fin tratando de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, estaba sonrojada, guardaron silencio un largo rato, ella evitando su mirada y el viendo atentamente su reacción. Cuando por fin se animo a hablar, su voz brotó drogada y pausada.

-No fue mi intención

-Lo sé, Granger – suspiró permitiéndose pegar su frente contra la de ella, no quería discutir y ese beso le había quitado toda la energía para mantener sus defensas - ¿Cuántas veces has usado eso pendientes?

-Quizás tres ocasiones, no mas de eso. – le creía, no era una mujer que portara joyería en su día a día

-Por eso no han tenido el efecto deseado, si los hubieras usado todos los días no se qué hubiera pasado, es por lo que se presentó tan seguro en la boda, no esperaba que lo rechazaras – se separó para verla a los ojos – tenían un encantamiento que tiene los mismos efectos que la amortentia, solo que mas fuerte, al estar cerca de ti, el efecto no es inmediato y es menos sospechoso

-No puedo creer que Victor haya hecho tal cosa

-Lo creo, es bajo tener que recurrir a tal cosa para enamorar a alguien y se nota que necesitaba la ayuda, no se como pensó que tu usarías tal cosa diariamente, vaya que te conoce poco, hubiera recurrido a un bonito pendiente o un elegante broche para tu cabello, algo que siempre necesitas para apartar tu cabello cuando necesitas concentrarte – soltó sin pensar

Ella lo miró sorprendida no solo por su habilidad y conocimiento ante el tema, sino por los pequeños detalles de ella que conocía, no sabía en qué momento se había dedicado a observar tales cosas de ella, era difícil concentrarse cuando aun podía saborear aquel beso, que, si bien fue inducido por una poción, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas no eran efecto de esta.

-Gracias por hacerte cargo y tienes razón, creyó que para el momento que se presentara no sería capaz de resistirme, nunca espere algo así de él

-Hay personas desesperadas, capaces de atrocidades

-Perdóname, aunque haya sido efecto del encantamiento, no debí besarte – se apartó- me ha quedado claro que no es algo que desees y te guste, sobre todo si viene de mi

Draco supuso que se refería a la noche de bodas, no sabía como explicarle que el problema no era ella, sino su orgullo y su culpa, sabía que tener tal acercamiento solo le traería problemas.

-Granger, lo que pasó aquella noche y ahora, no es porque no seas una mujer deseable, solo complica la situación

-¿Qué más complicado puede ser? Eventualmente tenemos que producir un bebé y la última vez que cheque, no son traídos por cigüeñas

-¿Qué? ¿por quién? - preguntó confundido

-Cosa de muggles

-Ya veremos que hacer en su momento

-Malfoy, hemos estado tres meses evitándonos y pretendiendo que nada de esto puede ser peor o inclusive real.

-Lo hablaremos cuando estemos listos, seguro ya nos están esperando

-¿Cuándo será eso?

-No lo se

-Mira, se que no es algo que desees, podría tomar una poción fertilizante y con una noche bastaría, podríamos emborracharnos si es necesario, pero al menos así quitaríamos eso del medio

-Algo en él se rompió al escucharla hablar de su deber como una mera transacción, cierto debía suceder eventualmente.

-No te voy a forzar a pasar una noche conmigo

-No lo estarías haciendo

-Mi hijo no será concebido en una noche de copas

-No es lo ideal, claro que no lo es ¿tienes una mejor idea?

-Por favor discutamos sobre esto otro día

-Esta bien, bajaremos a convivir con nuestros invitados, pero al terminar la noche me iré con Harry unos días, ambos necesitamos un descanso del otro

-Corre con Potter como siempre, quizás con el no te haga falta el alcohol

Pudo escuchar con claridad cuando su puño rompió nuevamente su nariz, se lo merecía, ese comentario de fue de mal gusto. Detrás de la furia en su mirada podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, dolor que se juro nunca mas ver en una mujer y ahí estaba, sosteniendo su nariz mientras intentaba alejar las lágrimas que se habian acumulado en sus ojos por el dolor.

-Episky- Murmuró, reparando el daño que había provocado, habló conteniendo su enojo– que sea la última vez que me faltas el respeto de tal manera, no debí golpearte y lo lamento

-No debía decir eso

-No quiero tener que convivir contigo mas de lo necesario, me iré a casa de Harry por un tiempo y cuando decida que puedo controlar mis deseos de estrangularte volveré.

Sin decir más abandonó la habitación, de un beso apasionado habían pasado a su nariz rota, de un momento tranquilo a declararse la guerra. Se dejo caer al suelo, gruñendo ante su estupidez, todo sería más fácil su pudiera contarle la verdadera razón por la que no podía estar con ella y con nadie, la verdadera razón por la que Astoria ahora se encontraba sin vida y enterrada.

No le era indiferente, había sido sincero cuando le dijo que era deseable, pero esta rotó y no creía que nadie pudiera ver hasta magnitud, estaba vacío, trayendo desgracia a quienes lo rodeaban.


	10. Nueva Perspectiva

¡Sorpresa! ¿a qué no esperaban capitulo tan pronto?

Mucho Dramione, leí cada uno de sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, muchos creen que Draco parece ser el problema aquí y que necesita poner más de su parte, pues bien, espero que lo que van a leer a continuación sea de su agrado.

No olviden que pueden buscarme en Facebook como JennydcgFF, estoy pensando en hacer una sesión de preguntas pronto. No dejen de compartir esta historia si les gusta, de comentar y sobre todo de seguir leyendo.

Esperen mas Pansy y Harry en el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

La cena estaba transcurriendo de una manera pacífica y tranquila, gracias a Narcisa que, con años de experiencia en eventos sociales, sabia manejar la situación, sobre todo cuando la tensión de los hosts de la noche era bastante palpable, no se habian dirigido ni una sola palabra, claro que nadie comentaba al respecto pues sabían que la ira de ambos era bastante similar y nadie quería estar detrás de la punta de las varitas de ninguno de los dos.

Luna estaba compartiendo que le encantaría vivir cerca de ahí, así Hermione y ella podían verse más seguido, Theo que al fin había regresado solo le sonrió con dulzura, acto que Hermione no dejo pasar, ya habría tiempo de hablar con él al respecto. Todos estaban maravillados con su casa, su supuesto Hogar, que en esos momentos parecía más una jaula.

Ginny y Blaise a pesar de estar sentados uno al lado del otro, ni cruzaban la mirada, evidentemente ninguno de los dos estaban interesados en convivir a pesar que eran los que ya tenían fecha para su boda, decidieron ver todo el asunto como una mera transacción, pues Blaise creció con la idea de un matrimonio por conveniencia y para Ginny, no importaba ya que también era una costumbre que si sus padres no practicaron si se daba en su familia, además, no podía casarse con la persona a quien su corazón pertenecía, sin contar que de igual manera no tendrían tiempo, Zabini era un hombre de negocios y ella, estaba en la cúspide de su carrera como jugadora de quidditch. La castaña los observó, era mas parecidos de lo que creían, empezando por su determinación y sentido del humor.

Enfocó su mirada en su ex novio, Ron, si bien tampoco veía un gran progreso con su futura prometida, veía el esfuerzo, Daphne era una mujer sensata, delicada, sensible y que le dedicaba toda su atención a quien tuviera enfrente, algo que sabía seria bueno para su amigo, quien a ser de una gran familia, sus padres siempre debían enfocar su atención en cada uno de sus hijos y en ocasiones se perdían de ciertos momentos de algunos de ellos, era un hombre que había crecido siempre tras la sombra de alguien , aunque no le molestara sabia que seria un buen cambio, ser la prioridad de alguien y tal vez era un poco torpe con sus emociones, pero sabia que esa parte sensible que tenia escondida muy muy muy en el fondo podría salir a relucir con la ayuda de Greengrass.

Si lo miraba de una manera lógica, sin pensar en sentimientos ni historia, cada una de esas parejas tenían sentido, incluso Harry y Pansy, de quienes pudo ver esa chipa, ella necesitaba de alguien que la hiciera sentir especial y vista, él necesitaba de alguien que no quisiera atención, alguien que quisiera una vida tranquila, alguien que lo llenara de paz.

Luego se giró para ver a su dolor de cabeza, Draco Lucius Malfoy, su esposo. No concebía como el resto habian sido afortunados, mientras ella estaba atrapada con ese hombre engreído, caprichoso, posesivo. No podía ser objetiva consigo misma, porque era difícil ignorar la historia y la manera especial en que su marido conseguía lastimarla, no era la primera vez que implicaba que era capaz de irse con otro hombre, sabiendo perfectamente que, a pesar de ir en contra de sus deseos, había accedido a ese matrimonio prometiendo ser fiel y respetando su título.

Habian convivido mejor en las últimas semanas, cierto, no se veían casi nunca, pero cuando lo hacían no había insultos, ni gestos, ni humillaciones. Justo el día que tenían planes, todo se fue al carajo, su mente no lograba procesar la velocidad en que los eventos de un par de horas atrás sucedieron, desde unos pendientes hechizados, hasta un beso apasionado a terminar en un golpe y el gran dolor de cabeza que sentía. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el comedor comenzó a vaciarse, y poco a poco sus invitados salieron al jardín a beber café. El peso de una mano sobre su hombro fue lo único que la alertó, haciendo que volviera al presente.

-¿Tan rápido ha jodido todo? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Era de esperarse, supongo

-Potter, ha estado preocupado toda la noche, quería saber cómo estabas, pero a Pansy no se siente muy comoda con el resto y no ha querido dejarla sola

-Algún día me dirán porque Pansy habla tan bien de Malfoy pero no logra dirigirle la palabra

-Esas son cosas que le corresponde a ella contar, no es nada grave ni tenebroso, solo que a veces lastimamos a las personas sin querer y cuando queremos encontrarlas en nuestro camino, resulta que cansadas de tanto dolor se han apartado, y como sabrás ambos pueden ser muy orgullosos. – le tendió la mano, ella la tomó y se dejo guiar a la sala, lejos del resto – lamento no estar disponible últimamente, pero tú también has rechazado mis cartas y Harry ha sido quien me informa de tu bienestar

-Como se lo explique también a él, necesitaba tiempo y después tu estabas muy ocupado

-Nunca lo suficiente para ti

-O para Luna – sonrió con descaro- te lo dije, son perfectos el uno para el otro, este estúpido plan del ministro simplemente se adelantó a mis planes

-Te concederé crédito si aceptas ser mi madrina de honor – rio

-Lo seria para Luna, en todo caso

-No, lo hemos conversado y en lugar de tener un padrino, te quiero a ti a mi lado y Luna tendrá a Ginny

-¿no estas jugando?

-En absoluto

-¿Blaise?

-Es de mis mejores amigos, pero tu querida Hermione, eres un pilar en mi vida y no sé que hubiera sido de mi si no te hubiera encontrado en aquella aburrida convención

-Oh, Theo – lo abrazó con fuerza

-Queríamos decírtelo ambos, pero supuse que necesitaba algo que te levantara el animo

-Gracias, realmente me has hecho la noche

-Entonces, debo asumir que Luna y tu realmente quieren esto

-No estoy enamorado, ninguno de los dos lo estamos, pero la atracción está ahí y – sonrió ampliamente – me emociona verla, que me enseñe a ver el mundo como ella lo hace

-No enamorado, pero en camino ha estarlo me parece

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá

-Son ambos muy afortunados y no podría estar más feliz por ustedes

-Después de esas noticias- tomó su mano entre las suyas- ¿estás bien? ¿quieres hablarlo?

-La verdad es que no me gustaría, hay cosas que deben quedarse dentro de un matrimonio y no me gustaría que le guardaras rencor a tu amigo

-Hermione, Malfoy fue mi mejor amigo por muchos años y hay cosas peores que han sucedido entre nosotros, se perfectamente lo cruel que puede ser, al igual que lo humano que puede ser – apretó su mano- ¿Qué sucedió?

A regañadientes le comenzó a contar con detalles lo ocurrido, lo vio tensar la mandíbula al escuchar lo que Víctor había hecho, pero la última parte, hiso que se apartara de ella para poder respirar y contener su ira.

-Lo mato, te juro que lo mato – comentó – en tu lugar lo hubiera dejado con su nariz rota

-No debí golpearlo en primer lugar

-Quizás, pero tampoco debió faltarte al respeto de tal manera – se sentó con manos temblorosas – ¿te irás con Harry?

-Un par de días, necesito alejarme de aquí y tener un descanso de toda esta tensión

-Siempre serás bienvenida en mi casa

-Lo sé, pero

-Harry es tu hogar, lo entiendo

-Por favor ni una palabra a nadie sobre esto

-Por supuesto

Pansy se movió del pasillo cuando escucho como se preparaban a salir en busca del resto, no fue su intención espiarlos y enterarse de todo, estaba en busca del baño y no quiso interrumpir, pues debía cruzar por la sala. Regresó al jardín antes que ellos, Harry quería retirarse e ir a casa, claro que quería acompañarla a la suya primero, pero habría cambio de planes.

Vio como Theo y Harry cruzaron miradas cuando se incorporaron al grupo, su futuro prometido tenso la mandíbula y comenzó a limpiar sus jafas, algo que hacia cuando estaba molesto o concentrado. Era una de las cosas que había aprendido de él, era un hombre sencillo y sabía que sería fácil enamorarse de alguien como él.

Blaise fue el primero en despedirse, seguido por Ginny y su hermano, Luna tomó a Hermione de la mano y le pidió si le podía mostrar un libro sobre criaturas mágicas que poseía, ambas ingresaron a la casa y decidiendo no querer quedarse a ver el espectáculo que seguro los hombres montarían, se fue detrás de ellas.

Para Pansy la dinámica de ese grupo de amigos era increíble, pues el libro que luna necesitaba era inexistente, la castaña inmediatamente con uso de su varita deposito ciertos artículos y ropa de un pequeño bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro. Se quedó callada, Luna las tomó a ambas de las manos y acto seguido habian desaparecido.

Harry se levantó de su silla, se despidió de Narcisa y con sumo control le dirigió una mirada a Draco capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, pero para su mala fortuna el rubio ni se inmuto. Sin mas se fue a la habitación en la que había aparecido para dirigirse a su casa.

En cambio, Theo, espero un poco y una vez que supo que todos se habian ido, se dirigió a Draco, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Narcisa, luego se disculparía por su falta de cortesía.

-Eres un imbécil

-Theodore – lo recrimino la mujer

-Lo siento, pero es verdad

-¿ahora que he hecho? – bufó

-¿te atreves a preguntar?

-Algún día te darás cuenta de todo el daño que estas provocando y no habrá vuelta atrás.

Se fue de aquella casa, sabiendo que su amigo se enfrentaría a la furia de su madre cuando esta le exigiera explicaciones, y mas cuando supieran que verdaderamente la nueva señora Malfoy se había ido.

El primer día nada sucedió, jugo con su papel de siempre, enviando flores y enfocándose en su novela, al tercer día, el arreglo de rosas que había enviado había sido regresado intacto. Le extraño, pero no le dio importancia, si su esposa quería hacer un berrinche, tal como se hace con los niños, lo ignoraría y eventualmente regresaría a casa.

Ocho días después, con otro arreglo siendo devuelto y el profeta sobre su escritorio, con su esposa en primera plana paseando con Pansy y Ginny Weasley, ella reía a carcajadas aparentemente por algo que una de sus acompañantes le decía, verla tan feliz, tan ligera, como si nada, le hiso hervir la sangre.

Evidentemente estaba siendo ignorado, eso no le sentaba nada bien, repitiéndose que no debería importarle mas de la cuenta mientras cumplieran con su rol, esperaba que de la manera en que regresaba sus muestras "de cariño" fueran discretas, pues todo se arruinaría si descubrían que no solo estaba sucediendo, sino que ocho días se convirtieron en quince.

Dos días después y con fecha de la boda de Blaise a la vuelta de la esquina, su bloqueo mental le estaba impidiendo escribir, pues llegando a la conclusión que no podía escribir sobre romance y patéticos finales felices con el que pretendía conquistar la literatura muggle, si se encontraba furioso.

Lo debatió seriamente, pero no quedaba orgullo por lastimar y después de la visita de su madre esa mañana, en la cual lo había regañado como si tuviera cinco años, sabía que tenía razón en todo en lo que le dijo, él fue quien cometió el error y no porque no fuera su elección casarse con Granger significaba que podía tratarla de tal manera, ella no había hecho nada para provocar su actitud, al contrario lo evitaba la mitad del tiempo y en ocasiones podría jurar que deseaba conversar con él.

Teniendo nada que perder, se apareció en la casa de Potter, después de llamar a la puerta por mas de cinco minutos, comenzaba a pensar que quizá no había nadie, volvió a llamar a la puerta. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar a su propia casa, cuando escucho el crujido de la puerta.

Al abrirse se encontró con Hermione, quien portaba unos calcetines rojos hasta la rodilla, una blusa que podía jurar era de gryffindor, era un poco difícil distinguirla con la cobija que colgaba de sus hombres y la envolvía casi por completo; ella rodó los ojos al verlo, pensó que lo correría del lugar, para su sorpresa solo se dio la vuelta ingresando a la casa y dejando la puerta abierta invitándolo a seguirla.

La vio sentarse en el sillón, cruzando las piernas y tomar la taza que estaba frente a la mesilla, evidentemente el mismo lugar donde había estado hasta que llegó a interrumpirla. Guardo silencio por unos segundos, observando las ojeras en su rostro y cansancio reflejado en sus facciones.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – el plan era ir a exigirle que volviera a casa, pero el enojo dentro de si disminuyo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, no recordaba verla visto tan débil

\- Maravillosamente – dijo delineando con un dedo la taza en sus manos

\- No te ves bien – comentó tomando asiento frente a ella

\- Siempre tan observador ¿a que has venido? – suspiró- si lo que buscas es discutir, no tengo animo para ello, puedes irte y regresar cuando me encuentre mejor

\- No he venido a discutir – mintió, sabiendo que ese sería el posible resultado de esa tarde, pero no le sentaba bien verla de esa manera, su instinto le pedía que se acercara, cosa que no haría, en cambio se resignó a tragarse aun más su orgullo – Lamento haberte faltado al respeto, esto muy fuera de lugar y lo único que querías era aclarar la situación

\- Vaya, creo que Theo han ganado –– suspiró- hemos apostado cuanto tiempo tardarías en pedir disculpas, he perdido

\- ¿cuánto tiempo creíste tú que sería? –estaba intrigado

\- Harry dijo una semana, Theo dijo quince días cosa que no es justa dado que el te conoce mas

\- ¿y tú? – a la mención de Potter, sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago, pero la voz en su cabeza estaba ansiosa por saber su opinión

\- Supuse que vendrías una noche antes de la boda de Ginny para exigirme regresar y presentarnos como la pareja perfecta

Tal vez no estaba tan alejada de la realidad, había contemplado ese escenario, pero su madre le había hecho ver sus errores y sabía que no podían continuar tratándose como si fueran un par de adolescentes atrapados en las paredes del colegio, ambos eran adultos enfrentándose a una crisis en la comunidad que dependía de la imagen y el ejemplo que estaban dando al público, era más grande que sus berrinches y su deseo de alejarla, porque sabia que si dejaba detrás todo el pasado y sus sentimientos de culpa, podrían ser amigos o por lo menos un equipo, eso seria más fácil que ir y venir entre malentendidos.

-poca fe me tiene mi esposa - ella estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando vio un destello en sus ojos, lo dijo con la intención de ser un chiste

-¿Qué esperabas que pensara? era evidente que no querías que regresara, de ser así, hubieras enviado orquídeas y un collar de perlas – dijo imitando a una señora de alta sociedad, no rio abiertamente, pero juro que pudo ver como una sonrisa se quiso escapar

-Tendré que recordarlo, aunque espero que no exista otra ocasión en la que tan finos regalos sean necesarios

-Supongo que esperas que regrese contigo

-No te ves en las mejores condiciones para hacerlo, pero te aseguro que en casa estarás bien atendida

-No lo dudo, Poppy no se apartaría de mi lado – reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás

-Para ser una persona que no cree en tener a los elfos como sirvientes, te has llevado bastante bien con ella

-Me asegure que estuviera bien cuidada, aparentemente servir a los Malfoy es su mayor logró, no soy quien para arrebatarle eso, aunque sigo creyendo que merecen mejores condiciones, que poppy las tenga no significa que existan elfos que no gocen de los mismos derechos

-Estoy de acuerdo, me alegra saber que puedes ver ambas partes, cuando estábamos en el colegio parecía que no lo hacías

-Contrario a los que todos piensan, puedo cometer errores y siempre puedo aprender, en aquel entonces mi cometido era ayudar a dobby, más él se salía de la norma

-Ni que lo digas

La conversación murió, pero Hermione debía admitir que estaba resultando mejor de lo que había esperado cuando pudo detectar su magia, no había tenido la energía de pararse, pero lo había logrado. Habian sido un par de días difíciles, su magia no estaba cooperando mucho con ella y se sentía drenada, no solo por la situación con sus padres, sino con el mismo Malfoy, sabia que el estar tanto tiempo lejos de su esposo traía consecuencias a su magia.

-Mis padres saben sobre nosotros – cerró los ojos

-Creí que no se los dirías hasta que tuvieras una idea de que decir

-Exactamente, pero ha sido un accidente, mis padres viven en Australia

-No lo sabía

-En resumen, antes de la guerra les borré la memoria y les implanté la idea de irse a vivir allá, necesitaba protegerlos y en caso de que no saliera con vida, no sufrirían ni llorarían por alguien que para ellos nunca existió

-Lo siento, debió ser algo muy duro, pero fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, se que intentaron dar contigo y en una ocasión ubicaron tu casa

-Objetivamente era una idea brillante, pero ya que todo pasó, les devolví sus recuerdos y les fue muy difícil adaptase a su nueva vida con la anterior, reconstruí mi relación con ellos, pero digamos que desconfían aun mas de la magia y solo necesitaba tiempo para hacerles creer que este matrimonio era real

-¿saben toda la verdad, entonces?

-No, pero digamos que estoy tentada en aclarar la situación, no se lo han tomado nada bien y mas cuando descubrieron con quien estoy casada

-¿saben quien soy?

-Por supuesto, no solía haber secretos entre nosotros y les tuve que explicar todo lo que sucedió para que pudieran comprender por que hice lo que hice

-Me odian y creerán que te he alejado de ellos ¿no es así?

-Algo así

-¿Cómo lo supieron?

-Fue un estúpido accidente

-En mis intentos de ayudarlos a comprender nuevamente mi mundo, más cuando decidí regresar a Inglaterra, me suscribí al profeta y les llega cada edición, tu madre mencionó que estaría publicado en corazón de bruja, no le di importancia

-El profeta también publicó un anuncio de la boda

-Exactamente, no pensé que eso sucedería, estaba enfocada en otras cosas que nunca se me ocurrió adelantarme a ese hecho

-No puedes controlar todo lo que sucede, Granger

-Lo puedo haber evitado, pude haber creado una mejor situación, nuestra relación es buena pero frágil

-No es tu culpa, diles la verdad, explícales que esta sucediendo

-Si hago eso, solo odiaran mas mi mundo

-Lo siento

-Deja de disculparte – rio- nunca creí que diría eso

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Por el momento nada, esperar a que procesen todo

-¿Es por eso por lo que estas así?

-Algo tiene que ver

Vio una lagrima rodar por su mejilla, pero ella rápidamente la limpió, la vio comenzar a respirar agitadamente, el suelo tembló bajo sus pies, el florero en el centro de la mesa explotó, se levantó rápidamente tratando de ver donde venia aquel ataque, la llamó, pero parecía no escucharlo, entonces lo entendió, provenía de ella. Se paró frente a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos

-Granger, abre los ojos – pidió- todo esta bien, respira

Escuchó el singular sonido de alguien aparecerse, no le tomó importancia, su atención estaba centrada en la mujer frente a él, le seguía pidiendo que respirara y no la había soltado, de pronto todo se detuvo y ella perdió la consciencia, se permitió soltar el aliento que estaba conteniendo, no se movió de su lado.

-Lo manejaste mejor de lo que creería que lo harías

-Se permitió girar hacia la persona que había hablado, Potter estaba acomodándose sus lentes mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Debo asumir que esto sucede seguido

-Mi magia ha aprendido a detectar cuando esto va a suceder, por eso llegue aquí tan pronto – palmeó su hombro – no eres el único que sufre ¿sabes? Es una de las secuelas después de la guerra, ha aprendido a controlarlo, pero no han sido días fáciles ¿Qué provocó esto?

-Estábamos hablando de sus padres, de pronto todo comenzó a destruirse y temblar

-Es un ataque de ansiedad, su magia se descontrola y estalla, he ahí porque evita estar en publico mas de lo necesario, cuando sucede es como si su magia se drenara y toma unas horas o a veces días en volver a la normalidad

-Siempre creí que no le gustaba lidiar con periodistas y la atención

-No estas equivocado, no le gusta en absoluto, pero imagina que esto suceda mientras las personas la siguen y hacen miles de preguntas

-Pero, hemos salido tantas veces y no ha sucedido

-Toma un filtro de paz antes de salir

-No lo sabía, no parece lo mas sano

-No lo es, una vez por semana va con un psicólogo en el mundo muggle, no se si sabes que hace un...

-Si lo sé, leo bastante

-Voy a llevarla a su habitación – dijo acercándose a ella

-No – dijo con convicción

-¿Disculpa?

-Agradezco que me hayas compartido todo esto y que le hayas dado a mi esposa un lugar donde quedarse mientras resolvíamos nuestros conflictos, pero como ya te había mencionado, ya no es tu trabajo cuidar de ella

-¿Y crees que tu estas haciendo un buen trabajo?

-Soy el peor cuando se trata de Granger, lo admito – la cargó en sus brazos – pero debo aprender

Sin decir más se desapareció, perdiéndose de la sonrisa que Harry les dedicó, sabiendo que quizá ese sería el primer paso para remediar los errores del pasado, sanar y mirar al futuro que podrían tener juntos. Ahora debía contactar a Theo para darle la botella de firewhisky que se había ganado con la apuesta.

Draco se apareció directamente en la habitación de la castaña, la deposito en la cama, removiendo la cobija que a pesar de todo seguía aferrada a su cuerpo, fue ahí cuando pudo poner atención a la camisa que llevaba puesta, una vieja camisa de quidditch con el número 7 y Potter escrito en ella, tensó la mandíbula.

Era consciente que le estaba afectando mas de lo necesario, tampoco le había agradado el comentario sobre como su magia le alertaba sobre su esposa, no debía ser Potter quien sintiera esa conexión, debía ser él.

Retrocedió unos pasos cuando reaccionó sobre lo que estaba pensando, la escuchó quejarse, tenia frio, con un movimiento de varita reemplazó la camisa que se estaba burlando de él por uno de los pijamas de ella, delicadamente colocó la cobija sobre ella, conjuro un sillón a lado de la cama, se sentó observándola dormir.

Todo lo que creía conocer de ella había explotado como aquel florero, no sabia como sentirse al respecto, pero no tenia que ser mas complicado de todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento.

Se quedó a su lado toda la noche, asegurándose que otro episodio pudiera ser evitado, cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, se permitió mirarla una vez mas y salir de la habitación, con su mente mas clara que el día anterior y su corazón un poco mas ligero.


	11. Segundas oportunidades

All I Ask. Capítulo 11

Hola.

Tengo aquí una división de comentarios entre personas que les esta encantando esta historia y otras que me piden que sea diferente, nada de clichés, que a estas alturas en fanfiction esta un poco complicado, desde un inicio mencioné que seria un poco distinta a los plots de matrimonios forzados pero que al final del día, podría caer en un cliché... Esa no es mi intención, por eso agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y sugerencias, aun falta bastante por descubrir, entre el primer matrimonio de Draco, los padres de Hermione y el papel que interpretaran en la vida del joven matrimonio, mucha angustia, embarazos, perdidas, falta por explorar.

Así que les pido paciencia, sus reviews y que me estén recordando que actualice hahaha

También recuerden que pueden encontrarme en Facebook y que si un día hay suficientes solicitudes podemos hacer un en vivo, si es algo que les interesaría hacer.

Sin más, les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Se despertó desconcertada, tratando de ubicarse, después de unos segundos, dedujo que Malfoy seguro la trajo de vuelta a casa, se sorprendió al no sentir molestia al respecto, habian tenido una buena conversación antes de que seguramente su cuerpo y mente habian caído rendidos; de lo único que no sabia como sentirse, era de que precisamente Malfoy fue quien presenció uno de sus ataques y sin saber lo que sucedía, se esforzó por tranquilizarla, recordaba la preocupación que se asomaba en su mirada.

Se sentó en la cama, notando por primera vez el sillón a su lado, sintió un cosquilleo nervioso cuando concluyó que quizá su marido se había quedado un rato con ella, tal como lo había hecho la noche de su boda, eran muchas cosas que pensar y el dolor de cabeza que amenaza con hacerla estallar no estaba ayudando. Lentamente se incorporó dirigiéndose a la ducha, sabiendo que siempre ayudaba cuando el agua fría caía sobre su cabeza.

Después de la ducha y sin éxito algún de calmar su dolor, bajó a desayunar, no sabía ni qué hora era, pero Poppy ya le estaba esperando con una taza de café y pudo sentir como la tensión de sus hombros disminuyo al oler el rico aroma del café, se sentó y notó que había dos frascos con pociones, debajo de ellos una nota

" _Bébelos en cuanto termines de comer. "_

 _D._

Su corazón dio un vuelco ante tal consideración, la verdad no tenia ganas de investigar que eran o si era un plan maestro para envenenarla, rio ante su ultimo pensamiento sabiendo que aunque no se llevaran de lo mejor, Malfoy le estaba demostrando poco a poco que no era la terrible persona que siempre aparentaba ser y maldijo a Harry en ese momento, se lo había dicho desde un principio, pero ella no quiso escuchar o más bien, no estaba lista para escuchar, de una manera lo sucedido en la noche anterior lo humanizo ante sus ojos.

Cierto, se había ido de casa por la manera en que la insulto, pero no había esperado una disculpa por más que Theo y Harry le insistían que no debía ser tan dura, mantener la mente abierta ante la posibilidad, he ahí el nacimiento de la puesta, cosa que había hecho para dejar de escucharlos. Mientras estuvo lejos, organizó una salida con Pansy y Ginny, por mas incomodo que fuera y que en medio de todo el problema en el que estaban metidos, Harry y Ginny habian decidido intentar conocerse de nuevo en un ámbito romántico, lo que ahora se había convertido en algo imposible, ambos sabían que las probabilidades de que funcionara eran de un 50 %, la diferencia era con nunca sabrían si la probabilidad pudo haber sido mayor después de aquella cita que tenían planeada de la cual no volvieron a hablar y fingieron que nunca se acordó, era mejor así cuando había de por medio el futuro de la comunidad mágica y un hechizo que supuestamente revelaba tu alma gemela, argumento que a Hermione aun le costaba creer.

Para evitar malos entendidos, superar la incomodidad de las primera impresiones y todo el pasado entre ellos, la castaña junto a la ex novia de Harry y a su futura esposa, una parte de ella creía que sería un desastre, pero la otra pensaba que se llevarían de lo mejor, además, la menor de los weasley necesitaba a hablar con alguien que conociera a Blaise y que le pudiera dar la tranquilidad para unirse en matrimonio, no había mucho que podía hacer, la fecha estaba fijada y la historia ya había sido publicada en todos los medios, Narcisa había elegido la historia del amor de estudiantes, según, habian salido en secreto durante sus años en Hogwarts , pero ella se había dado cuenta que seguía enamorada de Harry, rompiendo la relación y una vez que la guerra termino al igual que su noviazgo con el héroe del mundo, se contactó con Zabini por mera curiosidad y porque una parte de ella, deseaba saber que estaba bien después de su sentencia, de ahí continuaron con una relación secreta (nuevamente) ya que temian lo que dirían sus familias, al saber que el era un ex mortifago y que todo el mundo mágico esperaban que terminara con Harry, pero la unión de Draco Y Hermione les había dado el valor para salir a la luz pública y por fin vivir su amor.

Debía reconocer que la mujer tenia una mente brillante para escupir mentiras y que el resto del mundo las creyera, su poder de manipulación era increíble, cuando le contó lo que se diría sobre ellos, rodó los ojos y llegó a comentar que nadie creería tal cosa, todos sabían lo mucho que Ginny amaba a Harry, nadie podría creer una historia tan descabellada que parecía sacada de un apartado de revista muggle; que equivocada estaba, las personas estaban fascinadas, en ella no se perdía la doble moral de como la sociedad estaba aceptando tal relación cuando ella le llegaron amenazas, no podía evitar creer que quizá era que ambos tenían el mismo status de sangre y de ser así, no veía esperanza en que la sociedad cambiara su ideología en cuanto a los linajes, aunque en teoría ese era el objetivo con su propia unión.

Los primeros treinta minutos fueron tensos, la conversación solo fluía a través de ella, habian silencios incomodos, estaba a punto de admitir su derrota cuando Ginny cansada de dar vueltas al asunto e ignorar el hipogrifo en la habitación, se atrevió a hablar.

-No te culpo en absoluto por esto, es algo que sucedió y no hay nada que podamos hacer – dijo mirando fijamente a la ex slytherin -Harry es una de las mejores personas que conozco, te darás cuenta que una vez que entras en su vida, entras directamente a su corazón y no habrá vuelta atrás, sin importar lo que suceda, queríamos darnos la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo, pero creo que lo nuestro quedara como un amor de la adolescencia y no tiene porque ser malo-

-No creí que eso seria lo primero que me dirías, pensé que me odiarías – suspiró – estaba a punto de cancelar, pero no soy de las que acobardan fácilmente

-Recuerdo otra historia, entonces – comentó refiriéndose a la vez en que la chica sugirió entregar al elegido – eran tiempos de guerra, no te molestes en explicar y justificar, aunque Harry y yo no estábamos juntos, éramos amigos y en una ocasión me comentó sobre los cambios en ti y en el resto

-Creía que era confidencial

-Lo es, nunca me dio detalles y no espero que seamos amigas, no por ahora, pero creo que todas las que estamos en esto necesitamos apoyo, yo conozco a Harry y tu conoces a Zabini, algo que nos podría ahorrar muchos dolores de cabeza ¿no crees? Esto ya es lo suficientemente complicado para también hacerlo más difícil odiándonos cuando estaremos viéndonos más que nunca, serás la esposa de Harry y no veo el día en el que decida dejar de ir a las reuniones de mi familia o los cumpleaños, el resto de las bodas.

Hermione solo miró el intercambio, ellas no lo sabían, pero eran más parecidas de lo que creían y creía que podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia, para ella era una tranquilad no tener que sentirse dividida, pues Pansy había sido un gran apoyo y desde el primer día que se fue a casa de su amigo, se había asegurado de visitarla y animarla.

Desde ese día, sintió tranquilidad de saber que no todo tenía que ser terrible, Pansy compartió algunos gustos de Blaise y un poco de su personalidad, Ginny intercambió algunos secretos de como calmar a Harry cuando era invadido por su complejo de héroe. Ese día también se dio cuenta que tenían razón, no debían de complicar mas la situación y si, su matrimonio no era perfecto, pero debía dejar de suponer lo peor o esperar algo negativo de su marido y hasta había contemplado regresar a casa, pero al llegar a casa se encontró con Theo y Harry, surgiendo la apuesta.

Un par de días después, dispuesta a dejar su ego y sus miedo a un lado, había tomado la decisión de enfrentar a Malfoy, pero sus planes se derrumbaron cuando sus padre le llamaron al borde de la histeria, fue un tonto y preventivo error, no había vuelta atrás, pero su magia se había descontrolado, Harry había estado ahí y le había ayudado a calmarse, se sentía tonta por haber arruinado algo que seguía en construcción, amaba a sus padres y finalmente habian aceptado su magia y su decisión de permanecer en Londres, no pudo decirles lo que sucedía realmente, perderían nuevamente su confianza en su mundo, les dijo que había sido un acto impulsivo y que no se los había comentando porque sabía que no estarían de acuerdo, y que le hubiera encantando que hubieran estado con ella, pero que deseaba otra ceremonia en Australia, en la que pudieran invitar a su familia, ante eso su madre se calmó, pero su papá solo dijo que hablarían cuando estuvieran mas calmados.

Su ansiedad estaba por los cielos, fue a sesión con su psicóloga, que tampoco le podía dar muchos detalles, si bien era un squib que entendía todo lo de la guerra, no podía divulgar la verdad detrás de su matrimonio, sabia que era confidencial y era su obligación no hablar con nadie al respecto, pero no podía correr ese riesgo. Había tratado de encontrar solución a la situación, entonces cuando Malfoy apareció, todo se descontrolo una vez más.

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, ya había terminado su desayuno y bebido las pociones, su mente se despejo, su cuerpo se relajó, ahora que podía pensar con mayor claridad, sintió un poco de pena ante lo sucedido, sabia que expresar sus emociones era totalmente natural y positivo, uno de los principales motivos que la llevó a buscar ayuda fue la sensación de culpa y vergüenza por sus episodios, la primera por sentirse tan descontrolada y triste cuando otros habian perdido sus vidas y la última, porque sabia las expectativas que se tenia de la bruja mas brillante.

Había mostrado a su esposo uno de sus momentos mas vulnerables y no sabía como sentía al respecto, tal vez era lo mejor, no era tan perfecta como todos creían, ni tan fuerte, una parte de ella se sentía aliviada de no tener que esconder una parte de ella, pues todas esas semanas en esa casa, había estado en constante vigilancia y con temor que algo así sucediera.

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo muy importante para ella, su trabajo, se levantó y olvidando que podía aparecerse corrió hacia su habitación para cambiarse y tomar su maletín, cuando entró poppy ya la estaba esperando, mirándola con atención, después de verla ir de un lado a otro buscando documentos mientras se ponía sus zapatillas, desapareció. Estaba terminando de meter todo lo necesario en su maletin cuando una voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – sin girar tragó saliva, había esperado evitarlo un par de horas más

-Al ministerio – respondió con decisión, esta vez dando la vuelta para verle, no le había caído muy bien su pregunta, lo vio resoplar - ¿algún problema?

-Ninguno, solo que me harías ver como un mentiroso – se acercó a ella, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza – veras, esta mañana he hablado con el ministro y le he comentado que no te has sentido muy bien, te ha dado un par de días para mejorarte

-No me lo consultaste, es mi trabajo

-Granger, no estas bien y no creo que el departamento de leyes se desmorone por tu ausencia, al menos no en días

-No deberías de tomar decisiones por mi

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero en esta ocasión me pareció prudente – suspiró – no quiero discutir, toma los días, invita a tus amigos, ve a visitar a tus padres, haz lo que creas necesario, pero toma los días

-Gracias – soltó antes de pensarlo más – también por lo de ayer

-Ni le menciones y no te preocupes, nada de lo sucedido será compartido

-Gracias – dijo esta vez con sorpresa, ni siquiera tuvo que pedírselo

-Se la opinión que tienes de mí, pero nunca compartiría algo tan personal – la vio sonrojarse – todos tenemos nuestros demonios, solo que uno sabemos esconderlos mejor que otros

La manera en cómo lo dijo, removió algo en ella, había dolor en esas palabras y por primera vez se preguntó que había destruido tanto al hombre frente a ella, Harry le había dicho que hasta el notó el cambio cuando enviudo, no podía siquiera imaginar lo que dolía perder a la persona que eliges para compartir y construir una vida juntos, la curiosidad despertó cuando recordó como se había apartado de ella la noche de bodas, como si quemara, como la evitaba y a toda costa evadia el tema de intimar. Así fue cuando admitió que había algo que no sabía, algo de lo que carecía conocimiento, algo muy raro para ella, cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy, no existía manual para comenzar a comprenderlo, así que no quedaría de otras mas que escribirlo ella misma.

-Eres mas extraña de lo que creía – su voz la regresó a la realidad, se le había quedado mirando fijamente mientras pensaba a mil por hora como descifrarlo

-Mira quien lo dice – bufó

-Por lo menos yo nunca lo negué, entraste a este matrimonio sabiendo con quien te casabas – dijo de manera burlesca, pero a ella algo la llevó a hablar antes de pensar

-No, me casé con la persona que querías que lo hiciera, con la versión que quieres mostrar, pero algo me dice que aun no estoy ni cerca de saber quien eres realmente.

Draco la miró asombrado, no esperaba esa respuesta, pensó que quizás sus cinco minutos de tolerancia habian terminado, seria grosera y le daría pie para salir de ahí a la comodidad y silencio de su oficina, sobre todo porque no sabia como comportarse con ella, la manera en que le había contestado lo intimidó, sabía leerla, se había fijado un objetivo, él.

-Granger, si deseas ir a algunas de las propiedades de la familia solo tienes que decirlo, o si irás a visitar a tus padres, te pido que vuelvas a tiempo para la boda de Blaise

La dejó parada en medio de la habitación, se le estaba haciendo costumbre aparecer y hacerla reflexionar, hacerla querer saber mas e irse con la última palabra, su sangre hirvió con adrenalina, aquella que sentía cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse en un mundo desconocido, pero por ahora tenia otras prioridades, como solucionar la situación con sus padres.

* * *

Pansy había visitado la casa de Harry casi todas las tardes, visitando a Hermione, pues la primera noche que se quedo ahí, miró con atención como es que la dinámica funcionaba entre los gryffindors, se llenó de nostalgia al recordar que alguna vez fue así de unida con sus amigos de la infancia, pero después de azkaban todos se concentraron en crear un nuevo camino para ellos, cada día evitando ser vistos en público, verse solo en ocasiones especiales y de pronto cuando se dieron cuenta, habian pasado años y no era lo mismo que antes, si algo pudiera cambiar de la nueva versión de si misma en la que se transformó seria no perder sus amistades, pues cuando se dio cuenta que había logrado lo que tanto quería, se encontraba sola.

Para Draco había sido distinto, siempre tuvo a Theo hasta que se casó con Astoria y Blaise procuraba estar en contacto, pero se alejaba cuando sus episodios de ansiedad lo atacaban, en lugar de acercarse a ellos, los evitaba creyendo que seria una manera de no perderlos, a Pansy siempre le había parecido una manera de protegerse muy estúpida, pero por eso su amigo se había convertido en la persona que hacia los chistes, las bromas y las cosas que les hacia olvidarse un poco de lo duro que resultaba seguir después de una guerra y de la condena que habian tenido que llevar, en aquellos años, tenerse el uno al otro los había salvado, por eso no concebía que hiso falta una petición del ministro para involucrarse en sus vidas otra vez y casi casi por obligación, pues estaban casados o por casarse con personas que estaban relacionadas entre sí, nunca pensó que seria parte del circulo del trio dorado ni que debía casarse con Potter, aunque no resultaba desagradable, al contrario.

Recordó la conversación que escuchó sin intención entre Theo y Hermione, cuando él llamó a Harry el hogar de la castaña, le había caído como un hechizo de aguamenti, también se acordó cuando Ginny le dijo que una vez que Potter te dejaba entrar a su vida, te cuidaría.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, que realmente se sentía atraída por el hombre, no era una mujer que mostraba a flor de piel sus emociones, mucho menos aquellas que la podían mostrar como vulnerable y débil antes los demás, ya que la única manera que había sobrevivido tanto tiempo, había sido construyendo un muro en el que solo pocas personas podían ver más allá, estaba tan concentrada en no mostrar lo difícil que esta siendo para ella tener que enfrentarse al mundo mágico, pues si bien su negocio estaba en el mundo muggle era con la intención de no mostrarse en sociedad como solía hacerlo, pero seria imposible una vez que se casara con el héroe del siglo.

Su preocupación se había canalizado en crear nuevas líneas, diseños para novia y sus damas, en hacer crecer su negocio, como lo hizo cuando fue libre, hundirse en algo que no le permitiera pensar en mas que telas, fabricas, medidas, colores, patrones, temporadas, todo aquello que le alejara de lo personal.

Ahora ya no podía hacerse la ignorante, si bien no el hombre mas apuesto del mundo, la manera que su mirada emanaba calidez, como con pequeños detalles lograba hacer sentir mejor a cualquiera, su instinto protector, la manera adorable en la que limpiaba sus jafas y las acomodaba sobre su nariz, o como pasaba su mano por su cabello cuando estaba frustrada, o rascaba su nuca cuando estaba nervioso o sentía timidez, la manera en que siempre la hacía creer que todo saldría bien y fue entonces que entendió como es que Hermione podía encontrar un hogar en él, ella no era una celosa psicópata como Draco que sabía que a estas alturas creería que entre ellos había mas que amistad, ella podía ver lo que era encontrar tu alma gemela en una manera no romántica y desde la primera noche de la castaña en cada del muchacho, comenzó a hacer un mayor esfuerzo en establecer una amistad con ella, no era difícil dado que había descubierto que era fácil relacionarse con ella, no era dramático ni había grandes expectativas como las había con sus antiguas amistades de alta sociedad, pero sabia que si Harry seria su esposo, debía acostumbrarse que de cierta manera siempre lo compartiría con ella.

Se presentó en casa del hombre que había rondado sus pensamientos todo el día, había llevado con ella un recipiente con galletas que compró antes de llegar ahí, sabía que quizás animarían a su nueva amiga, pues pudo ver lo afectada que estaba por lo sucedió con sus padres, pero para su sorpresa cuando llegó, Harry la saludó y la invitó a pasar, no había rastros de la mujer en cuestión.

-En resumen, Malfoy al fin hiso acto de presencia y la llevó a casa, creo que es lo mejor, ese par debe aprender a llevarse mejor – le sonrió

-En ocasiones me preguntó por que confías tanto en él, yo le conozco y se que puede ser cruel, pero no la lastimaría de ninguna otra manera

-Porque confió en ella, en que sabe el trato que se merece y además, ayuda que por mucho tiempo lo observe, sé que detrás de todo su mal humor, y todo ese lado obscuro que aparenta aferrarse, hay una persona buena

-Perdonas rápido

-No sirve de nada vivir amargado, cuando has visto la muerte tan de cerca aprendes que no vale la pena perder tiempo y cabe mencionar, que hay todo un hechizo que justifica la unión, apenas comienzo a ver cómo es que Hermione y Malfoy tienen sentido, pero el resto, creo que estaremos bien – ella se sonrojo

-Me estas queriendo decir que, según tú, nosotros somo una pareja lógica

-Ah, técnicamente aun no somos pareja, al menos que así lo quieras y a la mierda la línea de tiempo de Narcisa – sonrió pícaramente

-Si tu quieres enfrentarte a su furia, adelante

-¿Es eso un sí? - negó con la cabeza – es broma, quiero hacer esto bien, no todos tienen la fortuna de saber quien es su alma gemela y no quiero darte una razón para que creas que me interesas solo porque es un compromiso que tenemos con el mundo

-Potter, si no hubiera sido por todo este lio ni siquiera me hubieras hecho en tu mundo

-Te equivocas – la miró fijamente – no es una cosa de amor a primera vista, pero la primera vez que te entreviste algo me hizo poner más atención a tu caso, me daba curiosidad porque no me mirabas directamente, me proponía cada cita encontrar la manera de verte a los ojos, eran un pasatiempo, poco a poco entendí que te sentías culpable y te daba vergüenza, me tomó un tiempo, he ahí la razón porque Hermione es el cerebro del trio dorado

-Tu eres el corazón detrás del trio – el se rio abiertamente

-Cuando vives toda tu infancia privado de cariño y descubres que en ti hay mucho por dar, aprendes que un acto, una palabra puede cambiar el mundo de otra persona, no siempre lo tuve claro.

Pansy lo observó, ya sabía que le gustaba, pero una vez mas pensó en lo fácil que sería enamorarse de él, su futuro no parecía tan solitario como pensó que seria, no solo tenia a alguien como él en su vida, también tenía una segunda oportunidad con sus amigos y la suerte de conocer otras personas, si lo pensaba de esa manera, regresar por completo al mundo mágico no parecía tan trágico.

-En el mundo muggle hay una creencia que el novio no debe ver a su futura esposa en su vestido de novia, así que espero que no tengas a la vista ningún diseño de lo que será tu vestido

-¿y como porque supones que estoy trabajando en ello?

-Una diseñadora como tu seguro esta pensando en cada detalle y seguro lo estás haciendo para irte acostumbrando a la idea que serás tu quien lo portara

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera un infierno tener que casarme contigo – rio – además, solo hace falta que desparezca tus lentes cuando estés por verlos y listo

-Wow, eso es cruel – rio y cuando su carcajada cedió, la miró – entonces, no tienes problema en casarte conmigo

-El que la única pareja que lo ha hecho de nosotros este pasando un mal rato, no significa que será así para el resto, por lo menos no quiero que lo sea para nosotros, además todos sabíamos que Draco y Hermione son una combinación explosiva y va a tomar tiempo que algo cambien entre ellos, pero nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de ser amigos, un equipo

-Pareja, espero

-Si, eventualmente – sonrió

-Quiero proponerte algo, como mencione es mala suerte que el novio vea a su pareja en su vestido, aun no se si creer en ello, pero son costumbres muggles – se rascó la nuca – nadie dijo nada de la novia ver al novio en su traje, se me ocurre que sería una excelente idea si tu diseñaras mi traje, quiero algo mas al estilo muggle

-¿no es broma? – preguntó emocionada

-Es solo si quieres – se rio ante el brillo en su mirada

-Harry Potter no habrá novio mejor vestido en el mundo, lo prometo

-No me importa eso, me interesa llevar algo hecho por ti

-De todas las cosas que supuse a lo largo de mi vida sobre ti, jamás hubiera imaginado que pudieras ser abierto y tan directo con lo que sientes, es algo que podría aprender

-Todos crecemos, hay muchas cosas que podría aprender de ti ¿lo ves? Fue cosa de magia, como te dije no todos tienen la suerte de conocer el nombre de su alma gemela

-Es mucha presión ¿no lo crees? Llamarme así cuando seguimos conociéndonos

-Hay cosas que no debes pensarlas, se sienten y cada vez que te veo puedo sentir mi magia llamando a la tuya, puede sonar cursi y pensaras que he finalmente he enloquecido

-Creo que nunca había escuchado a alguien tener mas sentido que tu en estos momentos

El sonrió de lado, era fácil decir lo que pensaba y sentía, algo que en un inicio le preocupó. No, nunca se imaginó que seria ella quien lo haría sentir de esa manera otra vez, en su mente siempre tuvo la idea de Ginny, de la gran familia que tendrían y las cosas que construirían juntos, pero en su corazón esa idea no siempre sentaba bien, las cosas nunca parecían funcionar o los tiempos nunca coincidían, por eso no rechazó a Pansy, cuando la vio después de saber lo que decía su pergamino, algo hiso click entre su cabeza, corazón, magia e intuición.

Solo esperaba que el resto de sus amigos fueran igual de afortunado que él, que Ginny encontrara en Blaise un compañero con quien al fin pudiera ser ella misma, que Luna al fin se sintiera entendida y valorada, algo que tenía certeza encontraría con Theo, también que Ron pudiera ver más allá de la apariencia de Daphne, pero sobre todo, deseaba que Hermione pudiera ver que Malfoy estaba encerrado en un agujero negro, del cual necesaria ayuda para salir de el, ayuda que solo alguien como ella podría brindarle, alguien que pudiera darle una segunda oportunidad de volver a sentir y vivir.


	12. ¿Con quién diablos me casé?

All I Ask. Capitulo 12

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo a las personas que me dijeron que les encanta la historia tal como esta y a las personas que opinan diferente también se los agradezco ya que eso es lo que ayuda a estructurar mas todo. Se que varios ya están impacientes de saber que sucedió en el matrimonio de Draco con Astoria que lo ha llevado a comportarse como lo hace, lean con atención ya que podrán ir encontrando pequeñas pistas por ahí.

En este capitulo ya existe un mayor acercamiento entre nuestros protagonistas y para los que pidieron un rol mas activo para los padres de Hermione, no se preocupen, ellos siempre han sido parte de esta historia.

Sin más, solo me queda pedirles que dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, que créanme leo cada una de ellas y me tomó muy enserio sus palabras. Recuerden que tenemos página de Facebook y pueden visitarla cuando gusten. Nos leemos pronto y espero que todo estén teniendo un bonito Octubre.

* * *

Después de pensarlo tanto, decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver a sus padres sin Malfoy, tal vez así el impacto seria menos fuerte de lo que ya había sido, no quería retroceder en su progreso con ellos. Una vez mas se encontraba en el comedor a punto de desayunar antes de su partida, si bien había crecido siendo hija única, en los últimos años y viviendo con Harry, se había acostumbrado a tener personas a su alrededor, alguien con quien platicar, con quien compartir.

Se preguntó en que silla se sentaría Malfoy, rodó los ojos al asumir que, en la cabecera de la mesa, la verdad es que no lo sabía, otra vez ese insistente pensamiento de que su esposo se mal pasaba y vivía a base de cafeína inundo su cabeza, provocándole inquietud y una extraña sensación, preocupación, como aquella que sentía por Harry y Ron.

Inhalando profundamente y oprimiendo el gruñido que quería escapar, se dirigió a la habitación de Malfoy, sabiendo que no podría desayunar con tranquilidad, el no había sido mas que amable desde el episodio en casa de su amigo y no le costaba extenderle la misma cortesía, pero una vocecita en el fondo de sí misma, le repetía que estaba preocupada y que tal vez le importaba el hombre mas de lo que creía.

Entró a la habitación sin molestarse a llamar a la puerta, lo vio sobresaltarse detrás de su escritorio y quitarse inmediatamente las jafas que portaba, un poco tarde ya que las había visto, decidió no mencionarlo por el momento.

-¿Qué quieres? – gruño mientras tomaba su taza entre sus manos

-Te espero en el comedor en cinco minutos

-Estoy ocupado, dime lo que quieres y déjame seguir trabajando

-Comedor en cinco

La vio marcharse con fastidio, había interrumpido la facilidad con la que estaban fluyendo sus ideas y siendo plasmadas inmediatamente en su pergamino, si bien podía utilizar magia para eso, prefería que cada palabra fuera escrita por su puño y letra, al fin había desaparecido ese bloqueo que no lo dejaba ni pensar, se negaba a creer que era porque había resuelto el conflicto con su esposa.

Suspirando salió de su habitación, entre más rápido la castaña le dijera lo que necesitaba, más pronto regresaría a escribir, una semanas atrás le hubiera retado por el tono en que le había ordenado bajar al comedor, pero entendía que esa mujer estaba acostumbrada a que se hiciera lo que pedía, lo había visto en Hogwarts y pensó que quizás ya no era así, pero el día de la cena en su casa, se dio cuenta que las personas a su alrededor la apoyaban y no hacían ni falta que les dijera lo que necesitaba, sobre todo a Potter, que parecía que podía leerle los pensamientos y eso lo comenzaba a irritar.

Al llegar al comedor la vio sentada, frente a ella un plato con frutas y pan tostado, en el puesto de la cabecera otro plato igual, le señalo que tomara asiento, lo hiso con sumo cuidado y alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Qué esperas? – preguntó señalando la comida frente a él

-No acostumbro a comer tan temprano, además ya he bebido mi café

-Bueno, creo que es hora de crear nuevas costumbres y me dijiste claramente que una vez que tuviéramos una familia, te gustaría que cenáramos juntos y no creo que eso sea posible si no hemos ni compartido una comida a solas desde la boda.

-Esto es una especia de práctica, entonces

-Realmente no, una persona no puede vivir de solo cafeína – rio – ¿no sabes que el desayuno es el tiempo de comida más importante del día?

-Suenas como mi madre – comentó suprimiendo el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo, pues esa era una peligrosa realización

-Tu actúas como un niño que le acaban de decir que no puede jugar si no termina sus verduras

-No soy ningún chiquillo

-No vamos a discutir al respecto – comentó antes de morder una fresa

Draco solo la miró, le provocó escalofríos y para distraerse accedió a comenzar a comer, nunca había sido de esas personas que se levantaba por la mañana y consumía un gran desayuno, pero sus años en azkaban le habian reducido aún mas el apetito, cuando se casó con Astoria era muy común que tomaran los tres tiempos de comida juntos, aunque el solo bebiera jugo o café, era su manera de acompañarla y no perderse ni un minuto a su lado, luego cuando los antojos llegaron, podían estar hasta las tres de la mañana sentando sobre el suelo de la cocina creando nuevos platillos según lo que le apeteciera a su esposa, tuvo que morderse la lengua para distraerse de esos recuerdos, no podía darse el lujo de perderse en el tiempo y en lo que pudo haber sido.

-Iré a ver a mis padres – soltó sin mas

-Se que no me debes explicaciones, pero te agradezco que me lo comentes

-Es algo que también te involucra

-¿Les dirás lo que realmente ha sucedido?

-No, a ningún padre le gustaría saber que su hija ha sido obligada por su ministerio y su consciencia a casarse para salvar al mundo mágico.

-Claro que no

-¿Te imaginas que nuestra hija nos diga algo así? – negó con la cabeza sin pensar detenidamente lo que acaba de decir

-¡Se lo prohibiría! Aunque no ha nacido ninguna niña en los Malfoy en algún tiempo ya

-¿Que hemos dicho de hacer nuevas costumbres?, quizá sea otra norma que rompa el gran Draco Malfoy

La escuchó reírse mientras asimilaba la conversación, no era tan malo como su cabeza le gritaba que era, la idea de estar casado nuevamente no le parecía una traición tan grande como cuando se quedaba a solas con sus pensamientos y la compañía de ella era refrescante, era como una oleada de calor en medio del invierno, por un momento, por solo un momento, sintió que la tensión sobre sus hombros desapareció, la culpa que cargaba por años en ese comedor parecía mas ligera.

Les diré lo que todo padre quiere escuchar – comentó mientras untaba mermelada a su pan tostado – que me he enamorado perdidamente, no quisimos esperar y en menos de 24 horas ya nos estábamos casando, pero que siempre ha sido nuestra intención casarnos nuevamente en el mundo muggle

-¿te creerán?

-A Mamá siempre le ha hecho ilusión el día de mi boda, ser hija única viene con ciertas expectativas y roles que debes cumplir, le ofreceré organizar la boda si es que no te molesta, no es como que no estemos casados ya para toda la vida

-O lo que dure esta – dijo con cierto tono de nostalgia

-Lo lamentó, tienes razón

El silencio invadió la habitación, no sabia si era el temor de volver a una casa vacía al irse ella por unos días, o si se estaba dejando llevar por cinco minutos de buena convivencia, pero salió de su boca rápidamente.

-¿Qué tal si voy contigo?

-¿Estás hablando enserio? – preguntó sorprendida

-Tus padres podrían sentirse mejor si nos ven juntos, además seria perfecto conocerlos en un lugar seguro para ellos, quiero decir que se sentirán más cómodos y no tendrán que preguntarse porque has ido sola a darles explicaciones, les mostraremos que no tenemos nada que esconder

-Tiene bastante lógica lo que dices ¿estas seguro?

-Por supuesto, además un cambio de escenario es bueno para mi escritura

-Quiero que estés consciente que debemos demostrar que realmente estamos enamorados

-Contuvo el aliento cuando lo vio acercarse, con su pulgar limpió la comisura de sus labios, cuando creyó que lo había visto todo, miró con atención como la mermelada que había limpiado de su rostro, ahora en su dedo pulgar fue directo a su boca, su boca se secó, de repente tenia bastante sed.

-¿todo bien, cariño? – se burló – que tu no sepas actuar, es algo muy distinto

-No todos sabemos pretender algo que no somos

-Touché

Aquel fuego que sintió recorrer su cuerpo la primera noche que la acaricio y besó antes de salir huyendo, despertó como si hubiera estado esperando ser reactivado, se odio a si misma por permitir que algo tan sencillo como lo que acaba de hacer provocara tanto en ella, tal vez era la intensidad de su mirada, la picardía en su actitud o el simple hecho de que esta al fin dispuesto a cooperar con ella en algo tan importante como lo era hacerle frente a sus padres.

-¿Cómo es que nos iremos?

-Oh- negó con la cabeza para alejar todo ese deseo que se estaba acumulando en su ser, debía culpar a su falta de intimidad antes de la boda, o su manera excesiva de trabajar – tenemos que ir a casa de Harry, su chimenea esta conectada directamente a la de mis padres

-Ya veo – creyó ver un deje de molestia, pero con lo rápido que se esfumo de su rostro, se preguntaba si se lo había imaginado – subiré a ordenar unas cuantas cosas, te veo en 10 minutos en la biblioteca

-Lo considero un avance, pero a la próxima necesitas por lo menos terminar una cuarta parte – dijo mirando su plato mientras el se levantaba

-Por primera vez en mi vida siento lastima por Potter y Weasley, tener que lidiar con este tipo de situaciones desde tan pequeños, puedo sentir compasión por nuestro futuro hijo – rio mientras salía del comedor

-O hija – sonrió y antes de que lo perdiera de vista por completo gritó tras el – no olvides tus jafas, cariño.

Escuchó un gruñido a lo lejos, no hacía falta conocerlo a la perfección para saber que no era algo que le gustaría que el mundo supiera de él, seguro creía que eso rompería su perfecta imagen, el calor volvió a brotar en la boca de su estómago, la verdad que le había parecido bastante atractivo con ellas. Benditas hormonas que le hacían que se le erizara la piel, estaba entrado en un campo de juego muy peligroso, debía admitir que era emocionante.

No ayudo a su actual dilema cuando lo vio en un par de jeans y una camisa de botones que cubría sus brazos, a decir verdad, creía que nunca lo había visto mostrando su marca, no es que fuera algo que se podía hacer libremente, solo bastaba con leer la correspondía que había recibido cuando se anuncio su compromiso para darse cuenta de que claramente las personas aun no podían superar los errores de un adolescente.

Tras un intercambio de miradas, ambos desaparecieron para llegar a su destino, una vez dentro de la casa de Harry, ella lo llamó, enseguida se escucharon unos pasos corriendo hacia abajo, tan pronto lo escuchó cerca ya estaba viendo al hombre estrechar entre sus brazos a la castaña.

-Que alegría verte

-Siempre es bueno verte – se apartó de el

-Malfoy – asintió y el hombre hiso lo mismo - ¿a que debo su visita? No que no sean bienvenidos, estas es tu casa siempre

-Que amable – resopló el rubio

-He decidió ir a ver a mis padres ¿podría usar tu red flu?

-No hace falta que me lo pidas, por eso la conectamos ¿no? – le sonrió – puedo hacer un par de llamadas y voy contigo, ya les debo una visita

-No será necesario, Hermione ira acompañada por mi – le sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda baja de la mujer

-Seguro que a Wendell le hará muy feliz la noticia – rio

-No te quitamos mas tu tiempo, seguro el mundo te necesita y ya te hemos entretenido bastante

-Lo que Malfoy quiere decir es que te agradecemos y una vez que estemos de regreso podrías venir a cenar a casa, pansy también por supuesto

-Gracias – la abrazó nuevamente- me saludas a tus padres y si necesitas algo ya sabes que estaré pendiente

Draco rodó los ojos, Potter le parecía cada vez mas irritante de lo normal y eso era bastante, no entendía la fascinación con los abrazos y su complejo de héroe con su esposa, el descaro de ofrecerle su compañía cuando el estaba presente, si bien no era el esposo ejemplar pero tiene un rol en la vida de la castaña y comenzaba a ver que el salvador del mundo estaba acostumbrado a ser a quien ella recurría siempre, eso no lo iba a permitir.

Entraron a la chimenea, debía admitir que sintió un poco de nerviosismo a verlo todo tan real ya, realmente iría a conocer a los padres de Granger que conocían de su pasado ¡divertido!

Ella entró con él, tomando los polvos con su mano derecha y con la izquierda entrelazo sus brazos, provocando un cosquilleo en donde había colocado su mano, ni cuenta se dio de que fue lo que dijo cuando todo dio vueltas.

Soltó un suspiró cuando ella se aparto de el para entrar a la casa que obviamente pertenecía a sus padres, era momento de comenzar el espectáculo, salió tras ella y tomó su mano entre la suya, ella lo miro extrañada, le guiño el ojo y entonces de lo que asumía era cocina, salió una mujer castaña, casi de la misma estatura de su esposa, con ojos color caramelo y algo de ella irradiaba calma.

-¡Oh dios mío! – se llevo las manos al pecho, dejando escapar una lágrimas-

-Mamá, te he extrañado tanto – se fue hacia sus brazos soltando su mano, que inmediatamente extraño la calidez

¡Wendell! ¡wendell! – llamó la mujer – tienes que venir a ver esto

Oh, cariño, te ves mejor de la ultima vez que te vimos, ya veo que el matrimonio te ha sentado bien – comentó con la mano izquierda de su hija entre sus manos

¿Qué ha sucedido? – entró corriendo el que asumía era Wendell - ¡mi niña!

Los tres se unieron en un abrazo, cosa que comenzó a incomodar al rubio, no sabia si la pareja no se había dado cuenta de su presencia debido a la emoción de ver a su hija, o simplemente lo estaban ignorando, por lo que mencionó su esposa, estaban bastante molestos, pero en ese momento parecía todo lo contrario.

-Mamá, papá – les sonrió- les quiero presentar a mi esposo, Draco Malfoy, Draco ellos son mis padres, Wendell y Jean Granger

-Es un gusto conocerlos, Hermione me ha hablado tanto de ustedes – tomo la mano de la señora depositando un beso en el dorso y saludo al señor Granger con un apretón de mano – Lamento que hemos llegado sin avisar, pero a Hermione le hacía ilusión darles una sorpresa

-No hacia falta, ya nos la hemos llevado al enterarnos que se ha casado y nada menos que contigo, eso si fue una sorpresa capaz de provocar un infarto

-Papá, por favor

-¿Por favor que? Estoy muy feliz de verte, pero eso no quita que este bastante molesto y preocupado, tanto tu madre como yo nos merecemos una explicación

-Señor Granger, a eso hemos venido, lamentó muchísimo que se haya enterado de la manera en que lo hiso, créame que se me cae la cara de vergüenza de no haber venido antes

-Por que no traigo un poco de té y hablamos tranquilamente

La mujer abandonó la habitación y con ella se fue la armonía dejando tensión entre al hombre frente a él, su esposa lo tomó de la mano guiándolo al sillón, donde tomaron asiento en silencio mientras volvía la mujer, bajo la mirada de inspección de Wendell Granger. Casi soltó un suspiro cuando Jean entró con una bandeja, inmediatamente se levantó para ayudarle, provocando una sonrisa de su suegra, ella seria más fácil de ganar.

-Que caballero – comenzó a servir el té - ¿Cómo esta Harry?

-Bien, con mucho trabajo les ha enviado sus saludos y espera poder visitarlo pronto

-Siempre será bien recibido en esta casa, por mucho tiempo creí que en cualquier momento nos daban la sorpresa de su compromiso, es imposible ahora supongo.

-Wendell – lo reprimió su esposa, con que de ahí había sacado su actitud Granger – lo siento Draco, como veras es bastante confuso toda la situación para nosotros, el único hombre constante en la vida de herms ha sido Harry, ni Ron cuando era su novio estuvo ahí como él

-No se preocupe, se lo mucho que Harry significa para mi esposa, lamentó no ser quien esperaban para su hija – había dolido decir aquello

-Tienes razón, no eres para nada lo que esperábamos para ella, pues siempre te hemos conocido como la persona que atormentó a mi hija por años, parte del grupo en contra quien luchó en una guerra que jamás debió presenciar mucho menos participar

-Papá, ya lo hemos hablado cientos de veces

-Lo sé, intentó comprender como es que esto sucedió

-Para asombro de sus padres y el de ella misma, Malfoy levantó la manga de su brazo izquierdo dejando expuesta su marca tenebrosa, carraspeó, nunca lo había visto tan ansioso como en ese momento, tomó su mano derecha estrujándola un poco.

-Esta marca le llevo conmigo desde mis 16 años, algo que no me ha traído mas que tragedia, dolor e infelicidad, tiene razón, pertenecía al lado equivocado de la guerra, pero verá que nací en esa obscuridad desde antes de que pudiera hablar ya mi padre me estaba entrenando y plantando ideales en mí, mi madre fue la única que intentó mostrarme un poco de luz, para mi ella lo es todo, cuando se me amenazo con matarla si no me unía a la causa, no lo pensé dos veces, pues jamás dejaría que alguien tocara si quiera un cabello en su cabeza, esto no justifica mi comportamiento con Hermione antes de la guerra, fui un niño malcriado, la envidiaba y por eso me desquitaba con ella, bastante infantil de mi parte

-¿me envidiabas? – preguntó ella olvidándose que la historia era mas para sus padres

-Eso es algo que he omitido, cariño – le sonrió – pero así es, eras y eres brillante, me superabas en todo sentido y eras libra, no tenias un apellido que te exigía roles que cumplir, tenías amigos, valentía para seguir enfrentándote a mi y yo era todo lo contrario y creía que si podía destruir todo aquello, podrías sentirte igual de miserable que yo, que no eras especial, porque mi padre siempre me dijo que mi sangre lo era todo

-Suena solitario y triste – comentó Jean

-Lo era, cuando la guerra se desató trate de no seguir las ordenes que se me daban, trate de truncar planes, pero nunca tuve la valentía de unirme a lado correcto

-Eras solo un niño.

-Su hija también lo era, Potter igual, pero créanme cuando les digo que he pagado por mi cobardía y mis malas decisiones, no creo que mejore mi imagen ante ustedes cuando les diga que estuve en prisión por mas de un año y a la fecha sigo cumpliendo con requisitos que se me piden por mi libertad, he estado casado ya, lamentablemente he quedado viudo y fui ahí cuando Hermione entró en mi vida

-Lamentó que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso muchacho, pero eso no hace que entienda que se hayan casado así nada más, veo que no eres la persona que mi hija me ha contado anteriormente, de serlo no estarías con ella y creo en mi hija lo suficiente para confiar en su buen juicio, aunque no siempre este de acuerdo, por algo testificó a tu favor

-Sintió como la mujer a su lado se tensó, el sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba ante tal información, Hermione Granger había testificado a su favor y nadie se lo había dicho, era evidente que no quería que esa información se supiera y ahora el que quería explicaciones era él.

-Nos enamoramos, tenemos un amigo en común – dijo cambiando el tema, pero él no lo olvidaría - ¿recuerdan a Theo?

-Por supuesto, excelente muchacho, deberías invitarlo a cenar un día de estos

Thedore Nott se acababa de sumar a su lista de cosas que necesitaba hablar con ella, como era posible que sus padres lo conocieran, tenía la impresión de su amigo estaba interesado en ella, pero no hasta el punto de conocer a sus ahora suegros.

-Bueno, Draco y él han sido amigos desde el colegio, coincidimos en una reunión y nos hicimos amigos

-Yo estaba muy aislado de todo, mi esposa había fallecido y el dolor me estaba consumiendo, fue Hermione quien me ayudo a superarlo poco a poco y verán, cuando me case la primera vez lo hice creyendo que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo y no fue así, cuando me di cuenta de que Hermione correspondía a mis sentimientos no dude en proponerle matrimonio

-Acepte y nos casamos una semana después, en un evento íntimo, estábamos tan felices que no tuvimos tiempo de hablarlo mucho

-Si quieren culpar a alguien, yo soy el responsable, vi la oportunidad de ser feliz otra vez y mi paranoia de perder tiempo, me llevo a precipitarlo todo, pero eso no quiere decir que queremos casarnos de la manera correcta

-¿y cual sería esa? – preguntó Wendell

-Una ceremonia en la que toda la familia de Hermione pueda asistir, aquí en el mundo muggle y de verdad lamentó que todo esto haya causado una discusión entre ustedes, lo ultimo que Hermione quiere es lastimarlos

-No se que pensar por un parte necesito que entiendan el dolor que ocasionaron a dejarnos a un lado de un evento tan importante

-Lo sabemos Mamá, por eso quiero que tu me ayudes a organizar nuestra boda, aun no tenemos una fecha, pero esperamos que sea pronto

-Estoy de acuerdo, entre más pronto quizá mas pronto puedan darme nietos – se rio – ves wendell, no es tan malo como creíamos

Según Jean con eso había rotó la tensión del momento, pero él solo podía sentir más presión y mas dudas, su esposa no era un libro abierto como él creía después de todo y el comentario sobre niños solo había provocado que su corazón se acelerara, tal vez esa segunda boda ayudaría a aplazar ese acontecimiento que sabía debía suceder, esa era la razón de toda esa farsa.

Hermione lo vio de reojo, preguntándose todo lo que podía estar pensado el hombre a su lado, esperaba que todo lo que le dijo a sus padres fuera cierto, porque lo estaba comenzando a ver de una manera distinta y ahora también sabía que le esperaría una confrontación a volver a casa, no se suponía que el sabría de su testimonio.

Lo que había parecido un viaje para dar explicaciones y aclarar malentendidos, solo había provocado mas dudas e incertidumbre entre ellos. La clase que te hace preguntarte ¿Con quién diablos me casé?


	13. All I Ask

All I Ask. Capítulo 13

Es aquí cuando le doy sentido al nombre de este fic. Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y reviews, deseo poder leer ya lo que piensan de este capítulo.

Para que no se han dado cuenta, he actualizado "Out of the Dark" por si gustan pasar a leer el capitulo nuevo y para los que no lo conocen, los invito a leer la primera parte titulada "Love in the dark"

Nos leemos pronto, estaré contestando cada uno de sus comentarios.

* * *

No se habian podido escapar de compartir habitación, el punto de haber ido hasta ahí era para demostrarles que era una relación seria y real. Su madre la había abrazado para después susúrrale al odio que quería todos los detalles, otra cosa más que tendría que inventar, pues su madre esperaría cosas de como fue que se reencontraron, cuando se dio cuenta que lo amaba lo suficiente para casarse sin invitarlos. Por otro lado, su padre no estaba aún cómodo con la situación, al menos parecía aceptarlo por el momento.

Una vez en la habitación, Malfoy inmediatamente ocupó el sillón que adornaba el lugar, lo vio transformarlo en algo más grande y cómodo, no esperaba ese acto, supuso que discutirían por la cama, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a compartir más de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo, sin dirigirse ni una palabra cada uno se dispuso a sacar las cosas necesarias para prepararse para dormir.

Ella ingresó al baño antes que él pudiera ganarlo, se cambió y se estaba cepillando los dientes mientras repasaba una y otra vez las palabras de su marido, había conocido mas de él en una hora de lo que lo había hecho viviendo bajo el mismo techo, a decir verdad, para ser escritor el hombre era de pocas palabras, al menos con ella, era mas de acciones y esas gritaban mas de lo que hablaban, si pudiera borrar todo el conocimiento previo sobre el y se enfocara en sus conductas desde que se presentó en casa de Harry para presentar sus condiciones, podría decir que era una persona que valdría la pena conocer, alguien oculto tras un sufrimiento que no estaba segura si quería descubrir, había notado que nadie de su circulo cercano mencionaba a su ex esposa, ni siquiera Theo, quien una vez le comentó que había estado comprometido con ella, nunca le explico nada más, solo que no había funcionado, le pareció un golpe bajo que uno de sus amigos cercanos se casara con su ex, pero en aquel tiempo no se creía con el derecho de opinar en la vida de su amigo y mucho menos en la de Malfoy, sin saber que un par de años mas tarde no solo Theo era una de sus personas favoritas y estaba casada con el segundo.

¿Todo bien, cariño?

Sabía que la dulzura en su voz era parte de su actuación, lo que realmente quería era que se diera prisa para que el pudiera hacer uso del baño, no se digno a contestar simplemente se limitó a enjaguar su boca, colocar su cabello en una coleta y salió cediéndole el paso, el hombre solo rodó los ojos e ingresó al lavabo dejándola nuevamente sola con sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que estaba inquieta por el hecho de tener que compartir habitación con él, pues en casa se evitaban lo máximo posible y aunque ella tomara la decisión de querer compartir una que otra comida con él, después de ellas podían desaparecer cada uno a sus actividades, pero mientras estuvieran en casa de sus padres no tenían otra opción mas que coexistir y se preguntó si habría fatales consecuencias entre la proximidad y su curiosidad.

Se metió entre las cobijas, dispuesta a no demostrarle lo inquieta que se sentía y todo lo que pasaba por su mente, no había pensado en cuanto tiempo se quedarían, al ir solo ella había planeado quedarse cuatro días, así estaría de vuelta el viernes por la mañana y tendría un par de horas para tener todo listo para la boda de Ginny que sería al día siguiente, además quería asegurarse de que Harry estuviera bien, si bien lo veían entusiasmado con Pansy, sabia que cargaba con un poco de arrepentimiento y perdida ante lo que pudo haber sido.

Si sigues así vas a provocarte un derrame cerebral – ella dio un pequeño salto al escucharlo, sintió como su cara se coloreo de rojo, de verdad estaba tan metida en su propia cabeza que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó hasta el sillón. No sabia que contestar, estuvo a punto de soltar algo tonto como "no te preocupes, tendrás esposa por un buen rato" se detuvo porque sabia que era de pésimo gusto, inclusive para una broma y no quería crear tensión, así que no dijo nada

Creo a tu padre capaz de entrar a la media noche y deshacerse de mi – rio

No lo dudaría – agradeció que no comentara nada más ni bromeara – se le pasara eventualmente

Escucharon pasos cerca de la puerta, unos golpecillos en la misma, no había ni procesado lo que estaba sucediendo cuando Malfoy ya estaba sentado a su lado sobre la cama y bajo las cobijas, cuando menos lo pensó su madre ya estaba dentro de la habitación, solo vio sus labios moverse hasta que su cerebro cayó en la realización que le estaba diciendo algo, una vez mas su esposo estaba contestando por ella.

-Todo esta maravilloso, lo que menos queremos es importunarles y créame que no hay necesidad de que se tomen la mañana libre, encontraremos algo que hacer.

-Me apena mucho tener que dejarlos, sobre todo cuando tengo a mi yerno en casa por primera vez, pero solo veré a uno de mis pacientes y vuelvo no más tardar medio día

-Mamá, no te preocupes

-Además, justo estábamos comentando que queremos visitar más seguido, quizá comprar nuestra propia casa cerca de aquí y así podremos venir con mas regularidad, Hermione los ha extrañado demasiado y lo que sea para complacerla – la miró con adoración y juró que algo se revolvió en su estómago

-Eso suena espectacular, así cuando lleguen mis nietos podré verlos casi todo el tiempo – sonrió – Hermione, que bueno que no aceptaste a Victor, de haber sido así no hubieras conocido a este encanto de hombre

Definitivamente algo se había revuelto en su estómago, pudo sentir a Malfoy tensarse a su lado, sabía que o se encontraba completamente roja o había perdido todo color de su rostro, esa no era información que quería compartir, sobre todo después del incidente en el que terminaron sin hablarse por días.

-Toda espera tiene su recompensa, supongo – sonrió forzadamente – ve a descansar, nosotros también lo necesitamos

-Lo siento, he olvidado que quizá el cambio de horario lo esta matando, buenas noches

Debía reconocer que el hombre a su lado si que era un maravilloso actor, a pesar de sentir su tensión el colocó su brazo sobre sus hombros con mucha delicadeza y en cuanto vio a su madre irse, se alejó como si quemara. La miró unos segundos, su mirada la incomodaba, la esperanza de pasar una noche en la misma habitación sin discutir parecía cada segundo mas lejana.

-Creí que Krum no era más que una relación fallida

-Lo es, de no ser así estaría casada con él y no siguiendo el estúpido plan del ministro

-Y yo creyendo que el hombre estaba loco por presentarse en nuestra boda y regalarte tal artefacto

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Que quizás, tenia sus razones y fundamentos para actuar de tal manera

-Crees que lo alenté a que utilizara una poción para asegurarse que me enamore de él ¿te estas escuchando?

-Nada justifica ese acto tan ruin y desesperado, solo digo que no fue un amor fugaz de verano o de adolescentes como te empeñas en verlo

-No te debo explicaciones de mi pasado

-Tienes razón, pero por pura curiosidad ¿Cuándo te pidió matrimonio?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Para que no nos tomen desprevenidos como hace unos minutos

-Malfoy, siempre tendremos que ser mas listos y saber que decir dado a que evidentemente no nos conocemos lo suficiente y tampoco queremos hacerlo.

-Buenas noches, Granger

Lo vio llegar nuevamente al espacio que estaba ocupando antes de que su madre llegara, había esperado un poco mas de insistencia o algo más, en cambio, se fue a su lugar y apagó la luz con un movimiento de su varita. Se acostó mirando hacia el techo contemplando porque se sentía mal de no contarle algo tan simple, pero tenía razón, porque siempre era ella la que daba explicaciones o le dejaba ver una parte de su vida cuando el hacia todo lo contrario.

-¡Duerme! Apaga tu cerebro y duerme – lo escuchó quejarse

Ignorándolo se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, si tan solo podía pensar que estaba sola podría dormir, si bien creció compartiendo habitación en Hogwarts, en su vida adulta le era difícil compartir su espacio, el único que podía hacerlo era Harry, cosa que nunca le pareció a Ron y por la cual discutían con regularidad, lo mismo fue con Victor.

Se despertó alarmada al recordar donde estaba, se levantó de la cama y no encontró a Malfoy por ningún lado, miró la hora en el reloj, era medio día y nadie la había despertado, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan tarde, todo su sistema entró en alerta al pensar nuevamente en su marido y en sus padres.

Escuchó risas en el piso de abajo, con su varita en mano corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, entró a la cocina para encontrarse a su madre cocinando, cerro y abrió los ojos tres veces para asegurarse de no estar aun dormida, pues su marido llevaba un delantal y ayudada a su madre con la comida mientras su padre leía el periódico con una ligera sonrisa.

Los miró a todos ¿había despertado en un universo paralelo? ¿en otra dimensión? ¿seguía dormida?

-Hija, ¿esta todo bien?

-Yo… si – asintió

-Buenos días, cariño – llegó a su lado y depositó un beso en su frente – no quise despertarte, necesitabas descansar

-Lo hubieras hecho, amor

-Créeme que insistí que lo hiciera, temí que fuera incomodo sin tenerte como persona en común, pero este par parecen ser inseparables – bufó su padre

-Jean, ¿te molesta si te dejo sola con la comida unos minutos?

-Claro que no, cielo

¿Jean? Así nada más, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de ahí cuando Malfoy la tomó de la mano y la guio nuevamente a la habitación, sin decir ninguna palabra, se sentó sobre el sillón; lo ignoró, tomó sus cosas y se metió al baño, se duchó y se arregló preguntándose si le molestaba o no la aparente amistad entre el rubio y sus padres, no era real, el matrimonio no era real.

Salió a la habitación, pareció que no se movió en absoluto pero el cuarto estaba limpio y la cama tendida, era demasiado para 24 horas. Se paró frente a él sin saber que decir, aunque no hiso falta ya que después de examinarla fue el primero en hablar.

-Un año

-¿perdón?

-Hace un año te propuso matrimonio

-No podías quedarte sin saber – tensó la mandíbula

-Yo no pregunté, Wendell me lo dijo después de su discurso en el que insistió en matarme si te lastimo nuevamente

-No hables como si conocieras a mis padres – sacudió la cabeza – es extraño

-¿querías que te perdonaran? Ya lo han hecho al darse cuenta de que tienes el marido perfecto, no le veo lo malo en que me aprueben, ya podrás estar tranquila – sonrió con malicia - tu padre dijo bastantes cosas sobre tus ex, me alegra saber que ninguno se ha comparado conmigo

-Por favor, esas relaciones fueron serias y, además, elegidas por mi – se dio la vuelta - si por mis padres fuera, me hubiera casado con Harry desde la primera vez que puso un pie en Australia, así que no son los mejores para darte referencias sobre mi vida

-Potter, siempre Potter – bufó – no quiero discutir en casa de tus padres, no ahora que he progresado con ellos

-¡Que considerado de tu parte! te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien comenzó con este absurdo tema, no podías no saber algo de mi vida privada y no se porque te interesa tanto, la verdad

-No se me da bien lo de compartir

-¿Quién está compartiendo? Uno, no soy nada tuyo, solo es un trámite y dos, te repito, no te debo explicaciones de mi pasado ni de mi presente ¡no somos ni amigos! Estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo por el bien común, somos compañeros de casa y por mas que he intentado llevarme mejor contigo, haces cosas como ganarte a mis padres e investigar sobre mi vida

-Creo que, si el hombre en cuestión interrumpe mi boda y luego te intenta hechizar, es mi problema y me merezco conocer la historia

-¿Por qué solo tu tienes ese derecho? ¿Por qué yo no puedo saber nada de ti?

-Nunca has preguntado

-Por favor, solo basta con ver tu rostro cuando alguien menciona a Astoria para saber que no debo jamás preguntar al respecto, porque a diferencia tuya, se que es algo privado y aunque en ocasiones muera de curiosidad me abstengo de preguntar o de mencionar algo que sé que podría lastimarte, porque quizá no somos un matrimonio real ni somos amigos, pero créeme que lo que menos quiero es hacerte sentir incomodo en tu propia casa ni provocar más tristeza en tu mirada, se llama tener decencia humana.

Por primera vez Draco se detuvo a escuchar cada una de sus palabras, nunca creyó que fuera tan considerada con él cuándo no hacían otra cosa que evitarse y cuando convivían si había notado que ella casi no hablaba, lo que sabía no era común, siempre lo atribuyó a que no lo soportaba.

-¿es por eso por lo que me evitas tanto?

-No es la única razón – dejo escapar un suspiro- esto pasa siempre que convivimos, no podemos estar sin pelear, ayer fue un milagro

-Granger, perdón si cruce la línea

-Ya no importa, iré a ver si mis padres escucharon algo de esto, en todo caso no tendremos que seguir fingiendo por el día

-Puse un hechizo desde anoche para que no puedan escuchar nada de lo que pase aquí dentro

Ella asintió abandonando la habitación dejando a Draco consternado ante lo hablado, sintiéndose como todo un idiota por meterse en su vida, si bien como mencionó ella, no era ni amigos, sentía una increíble curiosidad sobre ella, su vida, sus relaciones. Comenzó como una chispa, preguntándose si Potter y ella mantenían una relación secreta, luego pasó lo de krum y se cuestionó porque no se quedó con alguien como él, con weasley fue fácil deducir que querían cosas distintas y tal vez las pasiones de uno eran mas intensas que las del otro, era bastante aburrido y normal para ella, luego la chispa se convirtió en llama cuando se atrevió a dejar de ignorar el hechizo que el mismo descubrió, el que sello su matrimonio, aquel que no dudaba que ella era su alma gemela.

¿Qué tenia él que no tuvieron los demás? ¿Qué clase de broma les había jugado la magia? Fue ahí cuando surgió su bloqueo de escritor, pues pasaba horas tratando de encontrar algo en común con su esposa que le permitiera entender o por lo menos creer que quizá podían ser compatibles en algo, lamentablemente ella tenía razón, cada vez que tenían una conversación decente terminaban en discusiones y era evidente que quien las iniciaba era él, quizá siempre buscaba la manera de no aceptar su nueva realidad o temor a encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Cuando regresó al comedor la vio aparentar como si todo estuviera bien y el siguió en su papel, si es que así podía llamarlo, a decir verdad, le agradaban los señores Granger, fue divertido convivir con ellos esa mañana, ver y hacer cosas cotidianas de una familia normal, sin magia, sin presiones de actuar de una manera u otra, simplemente había sido él, y sin la presencia de su esposa había sido más fácil.

Se sentaron a comer, Jean les sonreía complacida y feliz de tener no solo a si hija en casa sino también a su marido, Draco podía ver claramente que su esposa no solo había heredado la belleza de su madre sino también su mente brillante, algo le decía que la mujer no se había creído ni una palabra de lo les habian dicho, sin embargo, en lugar de hacerlos confesar la verdad, lo estaba ayudando para calmar la furia de Wendell y quizá tenía un plan en mente, si esa mujer hubiera ido a Hogwarts seguro hubiera estado en slytherin de no ser por su sangre, el podía reconocer cuando estaba siendo manipulado, un jugador reconocía a otro. Si Jean y su madre se conocieran, seria imparables.

-Me ha contado Draco que es escritor y solo he pensado que mi hija se ha casado con un hombre que le puede dar a manos llenas libros que leer - comentó Wendell

-Si, tienes libros bastante buenos

-Si no me equivoco, tus favoritos han sido escritos por mi – sonrió – solo que Hermione no sabia que era el escritor, como les dije mi nombre aun no es bien visto en nuestro mundo, así que tuve que utilizar otro nombre para mis publicaciones

-¡Que increíble coincidencia! Me imagino que se la pasan horas hablando, siempre creí que quien pudiera amar la brillante mente de mi hija podrí ganarse su corazón.

¿Era eso una indirecta? Miró a la castaña sonrojarse, había notado que era muy fácil provocar ese carmesí en su rostro.

-Draco y yo estábamos hablando que quizá nos iremos por la mañana.

-¿Por qué tan pronto?

-Debo reunirme con mi editorial y uno de mis mejores amigos se casa este fin de semana – ofreció el cómo explicación, no tan sorprendido por la decisión de ella

-¿Recuerdan a Ginny?

-Por supuesto, como olvidarla

-Se casa este fin con uno de los amigos de Draco

-Oh vaya, ¿se conocieron a través de ustedes?

-Realmente no, salieron durante el colegio y terminaron un poco antes de la guerra, es una larga historia, pero se ven muy bien juntos

-Aunque creo que nuestra boda les dio el empujón que necesitaban para formalizar

-¿y Harry como se siente?

-Bien, esta saliendo con alguien

-Me encantaría verlo y conocer a esta persona

-Le comentaré

La señora Granger los miró sospechosa pero se reservo sus comentarios, la comida siguió con normalidad hablando de anécdotas que ocurrieron en su clínica dental, para el estaba siendo perfecto ya que podía ver lo que era vivir en una casa de una familia muggle, algo que le ayudaría para su nueva novela, había estado tentado a pedirle ayuda a su esposa para conocer mas y poder describirlo de una manera mas parecida a la realidad, ya que de ese libro dependía que diera el salto como escritor en el mundo muggle.

Los señores Granger salieron de casa argumentando que querían comprar unos detalles para que llevaran a casa, a decir verdad, quería salir con ellos, pero algo le decía que era una excusa para dejarlos solos en casa, su esposa ni se molestó en preguntar si podían acompañarlos, en cambio se fue a la sala y prendió la televisión, se quedó contemplando el extraño aparato.

-¿quieres ver una película?

-Nunca había visto una de estas

-¿enserio?

-Había escuchado sobre ellas, conozco como funciona, pero no había tenido la oportunidad

-Quizá si tu nuevo libro es lo bastante bueno, podrás tener una película basado en el mismo

-No soy ningún Dan Brown

-Espera ¿conoces sobre él?

P-or supuesto, he leído mucha literatura muggle y eso fue lo que me llevó a escribir sobre el mundo que conozco, sobre pociones, hechizos, todo lo que pudiera pensar – contempló a la nada – fue una manera de poner todos mis pensamientos en un pergamino y como si así pudiera vaciarme, comenzó como un pasa tiempos y luego comenzaron las excursiones, fue Astoria quien me animo a hacerlo de manera profesional y después de hacer rechazados miles de veces, Theo me aconsejo cambiar de nombre y me ayudo a encontrar una editorial en Francia que accedió a publicar mi primer libro

Ella no comentó ni interrumpió, era la primera vez que le daba información de su vida tan abiertamente, tenia miedo de decir algo equivocado que los llevara a terminar discutiendo como siempre, él la miró y por unos segundos sus miradas se conectaron.

-Granger, no quiero que te limites en mi presencia, sé que no soy una persona fácil con la cual convivir, pero no quiero ser la razón por la que dejes de ser tú, probablemente discutiremos y terminemos en un duelo, pero al menos sabre con quien estoy viviendo ¿me explico?

-Claramente, créeme que no me gusta discutir, llevo toda una vida peleando por el derecho de ser bruja, luego por permanecer con vida y por lo que es correcto, actualmente es difícil que me tome enserio por el simpe hecho de ser mujer, todos los días de mi vida peleo por demostrar que soy capaz y cuando llego a casa, ya no tengo nada en mi

-Se lo que se siente, estas tan cansado de defender tus acciones que a veces llega un punto que todo te es indiferente

-Es evidente que ambos estamos hartos de no tener un poco de paz por lo menos en casa, porque no comenzamos por conocernos, por intentar algún día ser amigos

-Solo prométeme una cosa

-Si esta dentro de mis posibilidades – respondió cuando vio la vulnerabilidad en su mirada

-También estoy cansado de no saber en quien confiar, eres mi esposa y no te pido que nos amemos ni nada parecido, lo único que pido de ti es que siempre seas honesta conmigo y yo haré lo posible por hacer lo mismo

La manera en la pidió algo tan simple de ella la desarmó, su mirada vulnerable y avergonzada por hacer tal solicitud, la llevó a ponerse de pie y llegar hasta él, tomar sus manos entre las suyas, hicieron contacto visual nuevamente y podía sentir que ese momento seria por siempre el antes y el después entre ellos.

-Lo prometo, aunque eso no signifique que de ahora en adelante te diré sobre mi vida tan abiertamente, nos tomara tiempo

-Lo sé – contestó sin soltarse de su agarre – es un comienzo

-Dicen que la honestidad es una de las bases de un matrimonio feliz, querido esposo

-La comunicación también y estamos fracasando miserablemente, esposa mía

-No se tú, pero no se me da eso de seguir a los demás

-Ni a mí

Se sonrieron abiertamente, para Draco ese momento fue como si su corazón hubiera recordado lo que es latir, el peso sobre su pecho disminuyó y esa pequeña llama que comenzó como chispa, estaba siendo encaminada a ser un fuego incontrolable.


	14. Conversaciones

All I Ask. Capítulo 14

Hola,

Al fin pude continuar con este capítulo, ha sido el más difícil de escribir hasta ahorita por todas las conversaciones que van a leer en él, además, hay unas cuestiones personales que me llevaron a tener un bloque extenso y horrible, pero me pondré a trabajar para traerles más capítulos que puedan leer durante los holidays.

Les agradezco de corazón todo su apoyo, nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Habian regresado a casa con una especie de trato silencioso después de su última conversación, partieron con la promesa de organizar una reunión para que los padres de Hermione pudieran visitar y conocer a Narcissa. Al despedirse, la señora Granger le había susurrado "no lo arruines" e inmediatamente se fue a abrazar a su hija, después de esa acción ya no estaba tan seguro de querer que la mujer conociera a su madre.

Tan pronto como regresaron, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas actividades, su esposa estaba de vacaciones por lo que dedujo que iría en busca de Potter, se irritó al solo pensarlo, se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de cambiarse y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, salir a practicar un poco de quidditch.

Estaba terminando de abrochar las agujetas de sus zapatos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a la castaña, entre sus manos llevaba un vestido morado.

-Creí que no estabas – comentó sin mirarla

-Estaba a punto de salir a ver a Pansy, se suponía que ira por el vestido que diseñó para la boda, pero al parecer lo envió aquí en nuestra ausencia – lo miró extrañada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba usando – no quise importunar, solo quería saber si quieres coordinar tu atuendo con el mío, seguro que Pansy o Harry me ayudan con ello, ya que veo que tienes planes

-¿Pretendías que fuéramos de compras? ¿juntos?

-Malfoy, además de tu profesión y tu evidente adicción a la cafeína, desconozco muchas cosas, por lo tanto, para poder comprar algo a tu gusto tendrías que venir conmigo – comentó con un tono divertido que lo confundió – podemos esperar a mañana o dime lo que necesitas ya que alguien decidió pedir vacaciones por mí y ahora tengo demasiado tiempo en mis manos

-No permitiré que Potter sea responsable de algo que yo usaré- rodó los ojos- podemos ir mañana o si me esperas un par de horas, podemos ir mas tarde

-¿Quidditch? – él solo asintió, ella sabía que no convivía con sus amigos con regularidad así que asumió que entrenaría solo

-Sea lo que sea, no

-¿de qué hablas?

-Tienes ese brillo en tus ojos como cuando tienes la respuesta para algo

-Dame quince minutos y lleva contigo un cambio de ropa

-Granger, vuelve aquí

Se dejo caer sobre su cama nuevamente, extrañamente no se sentía molesto por el cambio de planes, sentía algo en su pecho por el hecho de que rudamente ingresó a su habitación solo para coordinar un atuendo, sabía que no era mucho de fijarse en esas cosas, era su manera de interactuar con él y quizá no era nada negativo, dijeron que la meta era ser amigos algún día, no tenía porque sentirse culpable por ser amigo de su actual esposa, seguro Astoria lo entendería.

Todos los pensamientos positivos que había tenido para Hermione se esfumaron en cuanto los apareció en casa de Potter, le dedicó una mirada que si lo deseaba lo suficiente la podría desaparecer del planeta, ella solo le sonrió inocentemente.

-Enseguida viene el resto – ingresó Harry vestido con su ropa deportiva

Era una emboscada, era lo suficiente horrible creer que solo debía convivir con Harry Potter, ahora tendría que hacerlo con más personas, su corazón palpitó con rapidez, era fácil para el sentir abrumado cuando había mucha gente a su alrededor estaba acostumbrado a mantener su círculo inmediato pequeño, claro que nunca le había demostrado a nadie lo incomodo que era, había sido un milagro haber sobrevivido su propia fiesta de boda, aun no le comentaba a Hermione, pero planeaba retirarse temprano de cada una de las celebraciones de cada uno de los matrimonios, mantenía sus salidas al mínimo y cuando lo hacía era cuando se creía capaz de lidiar con todo, no es que fuera una persona poco sociable, su madre lo había educado a la perfección en esa área, Astoria le había ayudado a reingresar a la sociedad y con ella a su lado era todo más sencillo, pues era una mujer astuta y sabia cuando ir a su rescate, al no estar ella se había alejado hasta de sus amigos, después del funeral y aun en algunas ocasiones la buscaba entre la multitud, esperando encontrarla y que ella viniera a él para sacarlo de una conversación que no quería tener o que no le estaba agradando. Tenía temor de la respuesta, aun así, hiso la pregunta.

-¿Quién más viene? – preguntó entre dientes y aumentando su deseo de asesinar a la mujer a su lado

-Ron, Theo, Blaise, Ginny, George, Pansy, Luna y creo que Daphne Greengrass– se encogió de hombros – no somos muchos, pero no será un partido formal, algo más como para convivir y, además, sería la primera vez después de su boda que los que sabemos lo que realmente sucede nos reuniremos, no se ustedes, pero me gustaría poder estar un par de horas sin la paranoia de ser descubiertos

-Creo que será divertido – comentó Hermione con entusiasmo

-¿Acaso vas a jugar? Creo que jamás te he visto en una escoba, al menos no cuando tu vida no depende de ello

-Buena suerte con eso, Malfoy – se burló Harry

-Luna y yo los veremos desde la seguridad del suelo

-No entiendo cómo te divertirás entonces – rodó los ojos

-Todos estaremos bajo el mismo techo tratando de ser civilizados sin tener que aparentar, creo que habrá mucho con lo cual divertirse o quizá terminamos en un duelo masivo

Draco no comentó más y se fue a la sala de la casa de Harry, no sabía cómo había caído ahí, era obvio que las cosas no serían tan pacificas como su esposa creía, solo esperaba que la hermana de Astoria no llegara, que un milagro le impidiera asistir a tan colorida e improvisada reunión.

Sin ser consciente de ello, había tomado asiento en el mismo lugar que ocupó cuando volvió a ver Hermione, ese día había estado furioso y resignado a una miserable vida, a una vida gris y, sin embargo, se sentía un poco más con vida de cuando se presentó ese día.

Estaba ansioso de ver a quienes fueron sus más cercanos amigos, si bien habian coincidido en el pasado, siempre había sido en presencia del público, debía reconocer que también los alejó, al menos a Pansy y a Blaise. Theo era otra historia diferente y aun así era con quien más había hablado.

-¿Malfoy? – sacudió la cabeza para enfocarse a quien lo llamaba, la vio morderse el labio y en su conocimiento de Granger eso solo podía significar que estaba nerviosa

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mirándola directamente

-Espero que esto no sea mucho, mi plan era reunirnos con Harry y Pansy, pero nos pareció buena idea invitar a todos, así por lo menos el sábado no nos veremos todos tensos e incomodos

-¿Parte del plan para vender todo esto? – se burló – para alguien que no quería estar tan metida en esto, estas jugando el juego a la perfección

-Veo que estas molesto, entiendo que hice mal en acorralarte de esta manera, pero eventualmente sucedería y nadie te está deteniendo, puedes irte si gustas solo creí que esto sería mejor a que jugaras tu solo

-No estoy buscando discutir y no estoy molesto contigo, debes aprender a no tomar todo personal conmigo – se rio- creí que teníamos un acuerdo de paz, agradezco el gesto

Frunció el ceño tratando de leerlo, no esperaba esa respuesta, creyó que lo encontraría planeado su muerte y escape, era complicado saber distinguir entre lo que era su lucha interna y lo que le molestaba de ella o de la situación. Una vez más se reprendió a si misma por no pensar en lo que podía estar sintiendo, desconocía aún mucho de su pasado y seguro no era fácil para el tener que convivir con todas las personas que había invitado guiada de la emoción de tener un día en el que pudiera ver a sus amigos y dejar de fingir por unos momentos.

-No tenemos por qué quedarnos todo el día, si en dos horas crees que has tenido suficiente puedes buscarme y nos iremos a casa

-Quizá nunca le diría que solo esas palabras fueron capaz de entre cortar su respiración, no le diría que en ese momento la comenzó a ver en otra luz, o que solo ese ofrecimiento le había dado ganas de levantarse de ese sillón y tomarla entre sus brazos, no le diría que en cuanto eso cruzo por su mente, la imagen de Astoria también lo hiso, que esa seguridad que su ex esposa le brindaba y que ahora ella le ofrecía, le hacía compararlas y eso era lo último que quería hacer.

-No voy a alejarte de sus amigos solo porque me aburra, si llega a suceder me iré a casa y puedes quedarte lo que quieras

-No estaba pidiendo tu permiso o autorización para quedarme o irme

-Lo siento, no fui mi intención que se interpretara como tal – la vio reírse

-Sé separar las intenciones de las palabras, se lo que quisiste decir, créeme que tengo muchos años de practica con Ron, solo espero que no tengas la necesidad de irte, es todo.

-Granger, toda esta relación ha dado un giro increíble en las últimas 72 horas y temo que esta tarde sea todo un reto para ambos

-Y tal vez tengas razón – le sonrió- iré a ayudarle a Harry con la comida, seguro Ginny llegara con miles de platillos, cocina cuando está nerviosa y supongo que la boda la ha de tener vuelta loca, no será sencillo venir aquí, así que espero que tengas mucha hambre

La vio irse, la manera en la que le habló con tanta familiaridad, como si fueran viejos amigos lo estaba, tenía razón que su relación había dado un giro enorme, pero también su vida y era como estarla viviendo, pero desde afuera; Carraspeó, se dirigió a la cocina si ella podía esforzarse, también lo haría y ya en la soledad de su habitación se daría el tiempo de sobre analizar todo.

Se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta de la entrada de la cocina, contemplando la escena ante él, Hermione estaba corriendo detrás de Harry con la intención de untarle un poco del betún del pastel que habian dejado abandonado, su carcajada invadió sus sentidos, su amigo dio un giro inesperado atrapándola en sus brazos, ella se removía intentado liberar sus brazos que estaban atrapados a su costado.

-Sino fuera porque son como hermanos, serian la pareja perfecta ¿no lo crees?

-Se sobresaltó a escuchar la voz de Pansy a su lado, había estado tan concentrado en el par frente a él que no la escuchó si quiera llegar a la casa, la miró de pies a cabeza.

-No estoy interesado en Granger y me comienza a molestar que todo mundo diga algo similar, no me imagino lo que ha de ser para ti que si quieres algo más con el salvador del mundo

-Debes reconocer que la conexión es enorme – rio – y no todos estamos cerrados como tú, Harry y yo hacemos lo mejor de la situación y si hicieras lo mismo, podrías sorprenderte

-No es que te deba explicaciones, pero Granger y yo nos estamos llevando mejor, el que este aquí es una prueba de ello

-Tienes razón, no me debes explicaciones, aun así, me alegra saber eso y si me disculpas, debo ayudar a Hermione

-Si pensaba que era raro ver la escena anterior, fue aun peor cuando vio a Pansy llegar al rescate de su esposa atacando a Potter por atrás, llenando sus anteojos de betún, nuevamente la carcajada de la castaña lo invadió, le gustaría escucharla reír de esa manera en casa, que el silencio en ocasiones insoportable de su hogar se interrumpiera, que su vida de silencios se llenara de esa alegría.

-Al paso que vamos creo que le pediré a Poppy que nos prepare algo para el postre – comentó haciéndose notar

-Quiza no sea tan mala idea, Malfoy – contestó Harry mientras limpiaba sus anteojos al estilo muggle – y antes de que me des una lección, no te puedes quejar Hermione, tu eres la que tiene a un elfo a tu servicio

-No iba a decir nada, Poppy es maravillosa y, sobre todo, libre

Después de que poppy apareciera con cinco postres distintos, Draco regresó a la sala un poco ansioso aun de la llegada del resto, Theo llegó primero y corrió a abrazar a su esposa, mientras que Luna fue directo a su encuentro para saludarlo, a pesar de que un tiempo atrás le escribió una carta disculpándose por su tiempo en su mansión, la mujer actuaba como si no hubiera sido algo terrible, siempre que se la encontraba le sonreía y le había enviado una extraña planta cuando Astoria falleció, le costaba un poco dejar ir su culpa y sabia que eso era lo que le incomodaba tanto de ella, que era muy fácil dejar ir.

-Hola Draco – le sonrió

-Lovegood

-Puedes llamarme Luna, los amigos no se dirigen entre si por apellidos

-No creo que seamos exactamente amigos

-Yo si te considero uno, espero que algún día hagas lo mismo – le sonrió - ¿Qué es eso que huele tan delicioso?

-Hay demasiados postres en la cocina, no se a cuál te refieras – suspiró- Granger y Potter están ahí

-¿porque estás aquí en lugar de con ellos?

-No creo que necesiten de mi

-Creo que hace falta que dejes de ser tan practico, de asumir los pensamientos y el sentir de los demás, es por eso por lo que no sabias que somos amigos y no hace falta que me digas que soy extraña, mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo te sientes de estar aquí?

La contempló por un minuto, si bien Granger se disculpó por acorarlo jamás le preguntó cómo se sentía, no es que fuera su deber, tenia ya un par de horas lidiando con sus emociones y ansiedad, el ver la miraba de la rubia sentía el impulso de decirle sus emociones más profundas, irradiaba una sensación de calma increíble, una que necesitaba.

-No hace falta que me respondas, solo creo que te sentirás mejor si lo compartes con alguien y ahora que sabes que somo amigos, puedes decírmelo y veras que a veces, es bueno recurrir a tus amigos, no siempre podemos solos.

-¿en verdad te interesa?

-Todo lo que involucre a mis amigos me interesa y me importa – dijo colocando su mano sobre la de él

-Estoy ansioso de estar encerrado en esta casa con toda la gente a la que alguna vez lastimé, pero tengo miedo de tener que convivir con Daphne, hace mucho que no la veo y digamos que no tenemos la mejor relación

-Te agradezco tu sinceridad y la confianza de compartir esto conmigo – apretó su mano- no hay nada que puedas cambiar del pasado, sin embargo, puedes hacer las cosas correctamente en tu presente y eso te llevara a que, en el futuro, seas mejor persona de lo que fuiste y creo que tienes un tiempo siguiendo esto

-No del todo

-Nadie es perfecto, siempre podemos aprender

-Gracias, Lovegood – sonrió – es decir, Luna o al menos que vayas a hacer Nott

-Oh no – se rio- estoy convenciendo a Theo a que cambie su apellido al mío, así que seré Lovegood por el resto de mis días, aunque prefiero que me llames por mi nombre

-Creo que Theo ha sido muy afortunado

-Tanto tu como Hermione también, solo que necesitan descubrirlo, todos estaban sorprendidos con su unión

-¿tu no?

-Tienen mucho en común, cuando los veo juntos puedo ver como su aura se equilibra, la magia está ahí y las posibilidades también, es cosa que ustedes se decidan y tu amigo mío, debes comenzar por dejar ir lo que perdiste y dejar de sentirte culpable por vivir

-Gracias nuevamente – comentó sin saber que mas decir

-Para esos son los amigos

Poco a poco vio a cada uno de los invitados llegar, Hermione había tenido razón y la menor de los weasley llegó con varios platillos, lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Blaise ir detrás de ella ayudándole a cargar todo; tan pronto como vio a Daphne llegar se disculpó para ir en busca del baño, a veces convivir con su ex cuñada le resultaba difícil pues veía el parecido con su hermana y eso lo desconcertaba, además que ella no aprovechaba la oportunidad para recordarle que le había fallado a su esposa.

Hermione había salido de la cocina exclusivamente para ver la interacción de Daphne con Malfoy, el hombre se había puesto pálido, huyendo en la primera oportunidad, tenia mucha curiosidad, pero no quería entrometerse, algún día cuando fueran amigos él le contaría sobre su pasado.

Nadie perdió el tiempo, Ginny estaba insistiendo desde el momento que puso un pie en la casa de comenzar a jugar, todos quien la conocían sabían que seria un juego intenso, seguro la mujer quería enfocar toda sus emociones en el partido, es lo que hacía cuando se sentía abrumada, y eso que era una jugadora profesional, si no la encontraban en entrenamientos, escribiendo cuanto pudiera o con su familia, era común verla sobre una escoba, se había refugiado en el quidditch cuando comenzó su proceso de sanación después de la guerra y lo convirtió en una carrera.

Hermione los vio salir al patio que Harry había hechizado discretamente para tener su propio lugar privado para jugar, ella y Luna se quedaron en la cocina, la rubia buscando algo dulce que comer, Malfoy se unió a ellas y sin comentar sobre porque se había escapado lo guio con el resto, el solo asintió después de que le dijera que se divirtiera.

Estaba a punto de robar un panecillo del plato de su amiga cuando Daphne se unió a ellas, le sonrió a ambas y comenzó a servirse, no quería ser grosera, después de todo era una invitada y la futura esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero algo de su repentina presencia le incomodaba, Luna le comentó que la esperaría afuera ya que no quería perderse el inicio del partido, casi le suplicó que no la dejara a solas con la otra chica, se contuvo, no tenia porque intimidarse.

-Creí que te unirías el juego

-Oh, están volando un poco y la verdad es que muero de hambre, de igual manera no completamos muy bien los equipos

-Pero es una buena oportunidad de convivir todos

-Si, por eso acepté venir- suspiró dejando su plato a un lado- todo esto es complicado, sobre todo porque Ron es tu ex y Draco solía estar casado con mi hermana, pero creo que eso no tendría que afectar cualquier relación entre nosotras, no es como que decidiste casarte con Draco, de haber sido probablemente te odiaría por ocupar el lugar de mi hermana en tan poco tiempo

-Creo que no tienes que preocuparte por mi en cuanto a Ron, pero si, tienes razón no elegí casarme con Draco por amor ni nada, pero creo que de haber sido así se merece ser feliz, no puedo imaginar lo que ha sido para ti y para él haber perdido a Astoria, no esperarías que sea miserable toda su vida, por lo que he escuchado sobre ella, no es algo que ella hubiera querido – sabia que estar a la defensiva cuando la mujer solo esta ofreciendo una amistar no era lo mas inteligente que hacer, pero la manera en que dijo aquello la hiso enojar, indignarse.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, mi intención no es discutir contigo y al parecer ya estas cayendo en el acto de Draco, eventualmente te darás cuenta de la obscuridad que hay en él

-Con permiso, creo que he perdido el apetito

Las palabras de Daphne le habían caído como un balde de agua fría, no quería sobre pensar en lo que dijo, tampoco lo quería tomar personal, ella había perdido a su única hermana y de estar en su lugar quizá también se sentiría traicionada o molesta de que el que fue su esposo siguiera con su vida tan pronto, pero ella no conocía todo lo que había tenido que vivir a su lado, el conflicto de su esposo, su lucha interna de seguir adelante. No dejaría que afectara su nueva perspectiva del hombre con quien compartía sus días.

Sin importarle que el motivo de estar reunidos era convivir, conocerse más, se dirigió a la biblioteca para distraerse, no quería hablar con nadie por el momento, una hora más tarde podía escuchar que el partido estaba siendo suspendido, al parecer todos tenían hambre, comenzó a escuchar las voces de todos mezclarse en la cocina y comedor, aun no estaba lista, regresó el libro que había tomado prestado en su lugar.

Escuchó pasos dirigirse hacia la biblioteca, podía ser infantil, pero de verdad necesitaba unos minutos más, al verse atrapada, decidió hechizarse a si misma y poder esconderse hasta que el intruso desapareciera.

Miró a Daphne entrar, tras ella Malfoy, que parecía bastante molesto, de pronto sintió que no era apropiado estar ahí, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido comenzó a moverse mas cerca de la puerta para hacer su gran escape, pero el enojo en la voz de su esposo la detuvo, hace un par de horas no podía ver a la mujer a la cara y ahora la estaba enfrentando.

-¿Qué mierda le dijiste a Granger?

-No s-e que hables

-No juguemos, Luna me dijo que estabas hablando con ella y misteriosamente después de eso nadie la ha visto

-Eso no es mi culpa

-Daphne, no quiero discutir contigo - resopló, sabia que estaba frustrado

-Solo le dije que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de quien realmente eres, parece que tu acto de hombre roto por la perdida de su esposa ha hecho que la brillante Hermione Granger sienta algo por ti

-No hables de cosas que desconoces, tu no sabes nada de ella, ni de mi – comentó a la defensiva

-Exactamente así reaccionó, son más parecidos de lo que aparentan

-No te puedo decir que hacer con tu vida, pero estaremos viéndonos mucho por nuestros matrimonios, no quiero que le causes disgustos a mi esposa ¿está claro? Ni que le llenes la cabeza con tu versión de las cosas

-Draco Malfoy – chasqueo la lengua- ¿es que acaso no les ha dicho lo que le hiciste a Astoria? ¿le has dicho de scorpious?

Malfoy la tomó del brazo, la castaña colocó la palma de su mano sobre su boca para evitar hacer ruido, pues la agilidad en la que el hombre atrapó a Daphne y el fuego en su mirada, lograron intimidarla un poco, sabia que tenia que dejar de escuchar esa conversación, pero sus piernas parecían no responderle.

-No sabe nada y no le dirás nada, porque no es asunto tuyo


	15. Aqui me tienes

All I Ask. Capítulo 15

Gracias infinitas por sus muestras de cariño tanto por aqui, como por Facebook.

Este capitulo va dedicado a:

* Maria Salazar

* Sally Elizabeth

*Evva Black

*Pauli Jean

* Samantha Benitez

*Mariela Alba

Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, es por ustedes que fue posible olvidarme un poco de otras cosas y traerles algo nuevo que leer.

Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Contuvo la respiración un par de minutos más a pesar de que Daphne había salido de la habitación como una niña que le habian negado su capricho, en este caso, al parecer Malfoy le había quitado el placer de comunicarlo algo bastante importante, no confiaba en ella y sabía que sus intenciones no era las mejores, miró a su marido resoplar e intentar controlar su respiración, con su puño derecho había golpeado el viejo sillón en la biblioteca.

No se permitió moverse sin perderse cada uno de sus movimientos, se dejó caer sobre el sillón que segundos atrás había sido su víctima, vio sus labios moverse, pero no logró descifrar lo que decía, miró al techo y sacudiendo la cabeza se levantó abandonando el lugar, haciendo que ella pudiera volviera a respirar con normalidad.

Lo mejor sería que nadie se enterara de lo que acaba de presenciar, mucho menos las personas involucradas, sin necesidad de quitarse el hechizo, se apareció en su habitación, tan pronto de hiso visible corrió al baño olvidándose de la magia, se cambió de ropa y llamó a Poppy, sin dejarla saludarle o preguntar sobre sus necesidades, le habló con urgencia.

-Si el señor Malfoy pregunta, he estado en casa desde hace una hora y no me movido de aquí

-Poppy detectó su magia apenas unos cinco minutos ¿Está todo bien señora?

-Perfectamente, pero necesito que me cubras, por nada del mundo puedes decirle que acabo de llegar.

-Como desee – asintió, estuvo a punto de pedirle que la dejara a solas, pero necesitaba preguntar

-Poppy ¿desde cuando trabajas para los Malfoy?

-Desde antes de que el amo Draco naciera, cuando se fue a Hogwarts serví a la señora Narcisa y después el amo me liberó, pero decidí quedarme

-¿y cuando se casó?

-Serví a la nueva señora Malfoy

-No tienes que contestarme esto si no quieres, entiendo que no puedes revelar secretos de la familia

-Es usted familia, señora

-No creo que esto sea algo que quizá tengas permitido compartir – se colocó frente a la elfina, de manera de quedar a su altura que era visible la incomodidad de la pequeña criatura - ¿Astoria y Draco tuvieron un bebé? ¿Qué sucedió con tu antigua ama?

Poppy no puede… - se quejó y comenzó a removerse

-Está bien, no tienes que decir nada, te pido que sea nuestro secreto, haremos como si esta conversación no sucedió ¿sí?

-Poppy puede ayudar en todo lo demás

-Lo sé, te lo agradezco

-Siento la magia del amo

-Ve a tomar un descanso y recuerda que es nuestro secreto

La elfina se miraba aliviada de salir de ahí tan pronto como pudo, la castaña se recostó sobre la cama esperando a que Malfoy entrara en su búsqueda, después de todo lo había dejado en casa de su mejor amigo rodeado de personas de las que él no quería ver más de lo necesario, cuando la idea surgió esa mañana había creído que sería él quien huiría para escapar de esa locura, sin embargo, era ella quien a pesar de no haber jugado se sentía como la adrenalina invadía su sistema.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados hacia la habitación, dos rápidos golpecillos en su puerta y esta se abrió dando paso al hombre, que pareció recuperar su color tan pronto la vio, cada día despertaba más y más curiosidad en ella, quisiera poder preguntarle directamente todo lo que circulaba por su mente, querer descífralo sin dar tantos rodeos, pero ella nunca le había huido al más complejo de los acertijos.

-Aquí estas – comentó dejándose caer sobre la cama con una familiaridad que no habian tenido – te he estado buscando

-Cualquiera diría que estabas preocupado por mi – rio

-Aunque lo hagas sonar como una broma, si lo estaba

-¿y eso a que se debe? – dijo con el corazón acelerado, no esperaba que respondiera con tal sinceridad

-Despareciste, nadie sabía dónde estabas y Luna me comentó que tuviste un intercambio de palabras con Daphne

-¿es eso algo malo?

-Depende de lo que te haya dicho, Daphne puede ser un tanto problemática

-¿en qué sentido?

-Puedes dejar de hacer preguntas, algo debió de haber sucedido para que estés aquí y no en casa de Potter

-Me dolía un poco la cabeza, necesitaba un poco de silencio y soledad

-Hay hechizos y pociones para eso

-No me gusta ingerir pociones ante cualquier molestia, necesitaba la familiaridad de mi habitación

-Granger ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada grave, lo prometo – resopló- pudiste haberme advertido que Daphne me odiaría por ocupar el lugar de su hermana

-A eso me refiero con problemática, sabe perfectamente que no fue una decisión nuestra

-Aun así, creo que la entiendo

-¿Estás segura de que eso fue todo? La Hermione Granger que conozco jamás hubiera huido de un evento

-Entonces claramente conoces otra versión de mí, después de la guerra es un milagro si logró quedarme más de dos horas en un lugar con tanta gente, he ahí la razón de tanto alcohol en nuestra boda

-Algo que tenemos en común, no la parte del alcohol, creemos que hemos establecido que mi adicción es la cafeína – bromeó – creo que estaremos de acuerdo en que la boda del sábado podremos escapar tan pronto sea posible

-Por favor – sonrió

-Bien, pero creo que por ahora deberíamos volver, no querrás darle el placer a Daphne y te recuerdo que esto fue tu idea y deberías ser capaz de convivir con tus amigos, seguro a estas alturas Potter ya tiene a todos los aurores fuera de nuestra casa – se paró tendiéndole la mano, miró su mano por un par de segundos antes de tomarla

-Gracias por venir a buscarme

-Hubieras hecho lo mismo, además no podía quedarme en esa casa sin ti ahí, sería bastante extraño

-¿Me estás diciendo que fue un acto egoísta?

-Fue algo como auto preservación – rio – y en verdad estaba preocupado por ti

-Vamos

-Tal vez preocupado por saber qué información había compartido su excuñada, se había prometido que intentaría llevar la paz, no podía hacer algo tan grande de lo que acababa de descubrir sin delatarse, con paciencia tendría las respuestas.

Malfoy tenía razón en algo, Daphne rodó los ojos en cuanto los vio entrar de nuevo al comedor sobre todo porque él no le soltó la mano hasta que se sentaron a comer con el resto, Theo solo levantó la ceja izquierda mirándola fijamente, el resto trato de hacer esa reunión lo menos tensa posible, que era bastante decir cuando tu ex novio estaba con su prometida que la odiaba por estar casada con su ex cuñado, mientras su mejor amigo estaba a menos de 24 horas de casarse con la ex novia de tu mejor amigo casi hermano, la esperanza de vivir una vida normal se acabó desde el momento que recibió esa carta para un prestigiosa escuela, cuando creyó que eso sería todo se vio involucrada en un guerra, después vino el estrés post traumático y cuando pensó que tendría la oportunidad de crear una vida que pudiera resembrarse a algo normal, contrajo matrimonio y ahora estaba sentada en ese comedor, todos la miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza cuando soltó una carcajada, inmediatamente Luna se le unió, su marido solo sonrió de lado, pronto todos estaban tratando de contener sus propias risas y sonrisas.

-Por nuevos comienzos y segundas oportunidades – dijo Harry levantando su copa en el aire

-Por sobrevivir esta tarde – comentó Blaise

Todos bebieron, comenzaron a comer, la conversación comenzó poco a poco, de pronto Harry y Ginny estaban discutiendo sobre el partido de quidditch de esa tarde como solían hacerlo, Luna le estaba contando a Daphne sobre una de las criaturas que estaba investigando, sorprendentemente Ron le estaba dando consejos a Pansy de como molestar a Harry mientras que este lo miraba con odio sin dejar de platicar con su ex novia, Blaise estaba platicando con Draco sobre como su madre se había unido con la señora Weasley y con la propia Narcisa para organizar la boda, de cómo lo estaban volviendo loco.

Ella los miraba a todo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ignorando la mirada de Theo clavada en ella, si tan solo sus propias casas en el colegio y con la ausencia de una guerra, quizá hubieran sido todos amigos desde entonces, pero no había nada que pudiera cambiar del ayer, por ahora habian dado todos un paso muy grande, aunque entre parejas todo pareciera distinto, claro si no tomabas en cuenta a Theo y Luna, obviamente a Pansy y Harry, estaba feliz por ellos, eran sus amigos más cercanos y se merecían felicidad, aunque Ron también fuera su amigo, después del fiasco de relación algo nunca volvió a hacer igual. Sintió un golpe en su pierna, fulminó a Theo con la mirada, descaradamente fingió inocencia, haciendo que ella le regresara la acción

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Tuve que ir a casa por algo que olvide

-Te conozco mejor que eso

-No es el lugar ni el momento – dijo mirando hacia la dirección de Daphne

-Ya veo, no la tomes tan enserio, a veces es difícil canalizar el dolor de una manera correcta

-No la culpo

-Creo que hace falta ir por un café, no creas que no vi al Dragón buscarte como loco y luego esas manitas – se rio

-¿Dragón? – se burló, haciendo que el mencionada volteara al escuchar su apodo

-¿Qué tanto se secretean?

-¿celoso? – comentó Theo dejando caer su brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña arqueando una ceja

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Es evidente que no hay competencia, solo mira la mano izquierda de mi esposa – lo dijo en broma, pero esas palabras acarreaban un poco de dolor del pasado, si bien anteriormente Astoria había portado el anillo de la familia Nott.

-¿ya terminaron con su jueguito? – preguntó ella tratando de cambiar el tema, si bien no entendía con exactitud pudo sentir la tensión – mejor porque no me pasan el pay de calabaza

Después de ese pequeño momento incomodo, la conversación siguió fluyendo, ahora Hermione entendía a que se refería Harry cuando le contó que Blaise era gracioso en una manera que te hacia preguntarte si te reías por compromiso o si de verdad era lo bastante divertido para hacerte reír, eso también la hiso concluir porque sería bueno para Ginny, si bien su amigo era más serio y siempre llevaba el mundo sobre sus hombros, ella era todo lo contrario, era impulsiva, divertida e intensa, era como un fuego que cuando estaba con Harry tenía que ser contenido, con Blaise podía ser liberado y seguro no existiría un momento aburrido entre ellos apenas pasara la etapa de no saber que hacer, como convivir y como hacer un matrimonio funcionar, otra pareja que tenía sentido, entonces la voz en su cabeza le recordó que si todos ellos podrían funcionar, también su matrimonio.

Para haber sido su primera vez conviviendo no había ido tan mal, se despidieron sabiendo que la próxima vez que se verían seria en público y con otros de ellos siguiendo con su deber, Daphne no se volvió a acercar al matrimonio Malfoy, cosa que ambos agradecieron internamente.

El día de la boda de los Zabini había llegado rápidamente, Hermione agradeció la distracción, pues la señora Weasley la convocó en la madriguera, casi secuestrándola para que ayudara con la boda de su única hija, le recordó a la boda de Fleur y Bill, cuando los tuvo por horas deshaciéndose de los gnomos del jardín, en aquel entonces también había sido una distracción pero para otra época más obscura, otra diferencia era que Narcisa estaba ahora ahí junto con Adromeda, la hermana con la cual se reconcilió no hace mucho tiempo, por lo que había escuchado, su marido no había convivido mucho con ella y menos con Teddy.

Eso tendría que cambiar pues Harry era su padrino, ella había adoptado el rol no oficial de su madrina, adoraba al pequeño y en ocasiones ayudaba a cuidarlo cuando Andromeda necesitaba un día libre.

Se apareció rápidamente directamente en su baño, necesitaba tomar una ducha lo más rápido posible, cambiarse y volver a la madriguera pues Ginny insistía que se quedara con ella, no quería estar sola ni un minuto, eso le ayudaba a no pensar. Se puso el vestido que Pansy había diseñado para la ocasión, con una poción definió sus rizos y con un poco de maquillaje, salió casi corriendo de su habitación para saber si Malfoy quería irse con ella o si llegaría más tarde.

Al parecer él tenía la misma duda, porque se encontraron en el pasillo, el ya lucia su traje, había notado que prefería un buen esmoquin que las túnicas formales que la sociedad mágica utilizaba, debía reconocer que lo hacían ver muy guapo, ella se acercó para acomodar su corbata, antes hubiera dejado que se fuera así sin pensarlo, pequeñas acciones como esas estaban sucediendo entre ellos.

-Te ves muy bien – comentó cuando ella se separó para ver si había quedado bien su trabajo

-Tú también, debo asumir que iras conmigo de una vez

-Por supuesto, no pensabas dejarme llegar solo a territorio Weasley

-No será tan malo

-¿Cena, primer baile y nos vamos?

-Suena como un plan

Tan pronto llegaron, Narcisa puso a Draco a cargo de checar las guardias, ella se fue directo al encuentro con Ginny. Pansy, Luna e incluso Daphne estaban con ella cuando ingresó a la habitación, la novia había optado por un sencillo vestido blanco para la ocasión, no hacía falta mucho, era una mujer muy bonita y estaba muy tranquila, ella solo recordaba cómo se encontraba ella en su boda y se alegraba que su amiga no estuviera pasando por lo mismo.

-Esto va a funcionar – nadie contestó pues no sabían si lo había dicho para sí misma o para todos- si Hermione y Malfoy no se han matado, creo que tengo probabilidades de hacer esto funcionar

-Estarás bien, todo es abrumador en un inicio – comentó Hermione

-No es el hombre que imaginé, con respeto Pansy, pero siempre que me imaginé caminando al altar, era Harry quien me esperaba

-No te disculpes por eso – sonrió la pelinegra – debajo de todas sus bromas, hay un hombre muy sensible, su sentido del humor es más como una manera de sobrellevar todo lo que vivió

-Me confesó que no puede dormir sin una luz en la habitación, pues siente que algo saldrá de la obscuridad y con eso me di cuenta de que puedo hacer esto, no tiene sentido, pero fue eso lo que me dio la tranquilidad para hacer esto.

-Supongo que todos debemos encontrar algo que nos impulse a seguir – sonrió Luna

Se escapó de la novia en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se sentía un tanto molesta porque, aunque si veía lo positivo, se sentía aislada, tonta tal vez por ser la única que sintió que moría el día de su boda, tal vez sentía un poco de envidia de no haber sentido la tranquilidad y certeza de Ginny, o la esperanza de Pansy o el positivismo de Luna.

Entró a la cocina, vio al menos cinco elfos trabajar en servir todo y a Molly corriendo a un lado, sin hacer notaria su presencia se robó dos copas de vino que estaban servidas, se bebió una de un solo, estaba a punto de tomarse la otra cuando vio por la ventana de la cocina a su marido, por lo tenso que se miraba, supuso que debería compartir.

Draco solo arqueo la ceja cuando llegó hasta él entregándole la copa, le sonrió y al notar que los invitados estaban llegando, entrelazo su brazo con el suyo. El hombre a su lado bebió su copa de un solo trago al ver a su madre acercarse con Andrómeda, detrás de ellas, Teddy corría sin preocupación.

-Parece que mi sobrino no me recuerda – le sonrió Andrómeda – Hermione, que gusto verte, lamento no haber acudido a la boda, Teddy estaba muy enfermo y sus niñeros de siempre estaban un poco ocupados

-El gusto es mío, quizá deberías visitarnos y traer a este niño adorable – comentó Hermione al tiempo que se agachaba para quedar a la altura del pequeño que corrió a sus brazos, al ver que su marido no había dicho nada, giró un poco para verlo, tal vez fue el reflejo del sol en sus ojos, pero juraría que vio una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. – y cuando quieras una tarde libre ya sabes que siempre puedes acudir a mi

-Lo sé, cariño – se giró a su nieto- cariño, saluda a tu tío Draco

La castaña lo vio tensarse, el niño se acercó a él estirando su manita regordeta como todo un caballero, el rubio la tomó, eso pareció llevarse un poco la incertidumbre, no tenía idea si antes habían convivido, ciertamente para ella era algo nuevo; De pronto el pequeño cambio el color de su cabello al de su esposo, cambiando también el color de sus ojos a unos grises, Narcisa se removió incomoda, Draco soltó la mano que tenía entre las suyas, se disculpó y se alejo con paso apresurado, quiso ir detrás de él, pero su suegra la detuvo.

-Ya sabes como es cambiante en su estado de ánimo, nunca ha sido de convivir mucho con niños, le resulta incómodo

-Porque mejor no me acompañas a tomar asiento, ya no tengo la misma energía que antes y necesitaré toda la ayuda posible para hacer que Teddy se quede en su lugar – dijo Andrómeda tomándola de la mano y con la otra a su nieto, la castaña no paso por desapercibido el intercambio de miradas entre las hermanas, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, ahora más que nunca deseaba saber qué demonios había sucedido con Malfoy

Se dejo guiar por las mujeres, una vez que las dejo en su lugar se encargó de enviar a Harry hacia ellas, el niño obedecía mas a su padrino que su abuela, y ella tenía razón, necesitaría de toda la ayuda posible para hacer que el pobre niño se mantuviera quieto durante la ceremonia, la carpa poco a poco comenzó a llenarse, Blaise ya se había colocado en el altar, a su lado estaba Theo, pero no veía a su marido por ninguna parte.

Optando por ir con su amiga para distraerse de las teorías en su cabeza, se dedicó a acomodarle el velo, pretender que ponía atención a la conversación, fue hasta que Arthur ingresó para escoltar a su hija al altar, que su cerebro se permitió enfocarse en el momento. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie al escuchar la marcha nupcial, a ella le comenzaron a temblar las piernas, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa camino por el pasillo, viendo a Malfoy en su lugar junto al novio, intercambiaron miradas, ella se sonrojo por la atención no por haberlo visto, pero todos pensarían que estaba perdidamente enamorada, sin saber que por su mente solo se preguntaba si su esposo tenia un hijo escondido por el mundo o si una tragedia había ocurrido.

Tomó su lugar, presenció la ceremonia como algo ajeno a sí misma, reía cuando veía a los demás hacerlo, aplaudía por inercia, le dedicó una sonrisa a Harry quien estaba tratando de mostrarse feliz, lidiando con todos los ojos puesto en él, sobre todo cuando el ministro preguntó si alguien se oponía a la unión, eso le ayudo a concentrarse, a estar presente no solo por Ginny sino por Harry.

Pétalos blancos de rosas cayeron como si fuera lluvia en el momento que sellaron su matrimonio con un beso, los aplausos llenaron el lugar, abrazó a su amiga con fuerza, abrazó torpemente a Blaise. Draco llegó a su lado, extendiendo su mano para que la tomara, al igual que en la boda de Bill, todo mágicamente se movió para dar paso a la recepción.

Mientras los novios bailaban, Hermione vio a su marido tomar unas dos copas de vino y un firewhisky, quería decirle que debía parar, pero temía que eso lo haría enfadar haciendo una escena, pero a la vez, sino lo detenía haría una de igual manera. Le colocó un plato con bocadillos frente a él, los ingirió sin comentar nada.

En medio de la cena con la excusa de ir al baño se levantó de su lugar, pasaron diez minutos, quince, después de veinte ella también se excuso para ir en su busca. No lo encontró dentro de la casa, le preguntó a uno de los elfos, uno de ellos la guio hasta el taller de Arthur, en el que guardaba todo objeto Muggle que podía y de los cuales Molly no le permitía tener dentro de la casa. Lo vio sentado en el suelo, con una botella de whisky en la mano, de la cual, evidentemente no se tomó la molestia de usar una copa, pues bebía directamente de ella, con la mirada desorientada y con una tristeza que jamás creyó ver en él.

Se acercó con sumo cuidado colocándose frente a él como lo había hecho esa tarde con Teddy, le quitó la botella antes de que pudiera terminar con ella, chasqueo la lengua al darse cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraban, eras mas que un hecho que el hombre estaba borracho, quizá tendría que recurrir a Harry para que la ayudara a sacarlo de ahí, no podría con su peso y tendrían que irse por la red flu si no quería provocar un accidente y quedar viuda tan pronto. Decidiendo que ir en busca de ayuda parecía lo mejor, comenzó a levantarse, pero el rubio la tomó de la mano, sus palabras la hicieron temblar, pero cuando vio una lagrima escapar su corazón se partió por él.

-A-storia, tory perdóname – sollosó

-Malfoy, soy Granger – ahí iba su plan de dejarlo solo para ir en busca de su mejor amigo, esperando que funcionara, llamó a su elfina, espero unos segundos y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, el claro plop de una aparición la sobresaltó – gracias a merlín

-Oh no, poppy tenia mucho sin ver al amo así

-¿Estás diciendo que esto es recurrente? – preguntó alarmada

-No siempre- dijo con pena

-Eso no importa ahora ¿crees que puedas aparecernos en casa a ambos?

-No fue necesario que le contestara pues ni bien había terminado de hablar, sintió todo dar vueltas, al estar en contacto con el suelo otra vez, se permitió respirar tranquila, no sabía como no había vaciado la cena sobre el suelo, no pudo decir lo mismo de Malfoy pues lo vio ponerse de rodillas, vomitando. Otra cosa que no pensó ver en su vida ahí estaba viendo a Draco Malfoy deshacerse de un poco de todo lo que consumió, por lo menos eso ayudaría.

Se dio cuenta de que la elfina los había llevado a la habitación de ella en lugar de la él, se lo agradecía, no se sentía del todo cómoda tener que estar en su espacio personal mas de lo debido, la vio deshacerse del vomito y limpiarlo, dejándolo como si nada hubiera sucedido, entre las dos lo acomodaron sobre la cama, con cuidado le quito los zapatos, le parecía algo demasiado íntimo, pero ya había cuidado de ella una vez y le correspondía devolver el favor, además sabría que su consciencia no la dejaría vivir.

-Astoria – volvió a murmurar, ella se sentó a su lado tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-Malfoy, soy Hermione, has bebido mas de lo necesario

-Perdóname, si lo hubiera sabido, sin tan solo – rompió en llanto – y scorp, el no tenía que pagar por mis errores, como puedes verme a si

-Todo estará bien, tienes que dejar ir – susurró al ver que no podría convencerlo de no ser su exesposa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, como podía insinuar Daphne que el hombre era un monstruo cuando estaba sufriendo de esa manera.

-He hecho todo mal, todo

-No pienses en eso ahorita

-Me casé y he sido el peor de los esposos, porque ella no eres tú – debía reconocer que eso dolió un poco – siento que te traiciono, cuando pienso en un futuro con ella, seguro la adorarías

-Malfoy, necesitas dormir

-No me dejes solo, quédate un poco mas

-No me iré a ningún lado

Se asustó cuando lo vio sentarse acercándose a ella, dejando que sus frentes se encontraran, le depositó un beso en la frente, otro en la punta de la nariz, quería moverse, pero estaría mintiendo si diría que no había pensado en besarlo en la ultima semana, pero estaba alcoholizado, no era correcto, peor, creía que era Astoria.

Sus labio se conectaron, se permitió dejarse llevar en esa fantasía por unos segundos, lo besó con lentitud, ahora sabia que pensaba en un futuro junto a ella, eso la había llevado a profundizar el beso, engañándose solo un poco más, cuando sus labios se movieron a su cuello, se apartó.

-Hermione- le susurró haciendo que se congelara ahí mismo- no te vayas, Granger

Lo miró a los ojos sin saber diferenciar si había recobrado un poco de sensatez, o si estaba jugando con ella, se sonrojo al pensar que estaba haciendo algo horrible al aprovecharse de su estado, era claro que estaba muy confundido.

-Gracias por traerme a casa, Hermione

Se volvió a recostar sobre la cama, antes de que ella pudiera huir, tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos. Mañana analizaría todo se dijo a si misma, por el momento se dispuso a acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarlo, depositó un beso en su frente por un impulso, lo vio sonreír de lado.

-¿No te iras? – murmuró

-aquí me tienes


	16. Almas Gemelas

All I Ask. Capítulo 16.

¡Feliz Navidad! Estoy ansiosa de que lean este capítulo, así que decidí que este lo tenia que traer hoy, mi regalo para ustedes. Gracias infinitas, que disfruten de esta fecha rodeados de sus seres amados, deliciosas comidas y mucha paz.

* * *

Sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar y con ellos el dolor de cabeza, lentamente abrió los ojos con temor de ser cegado por la luz, para su suerte la habitación estaba en total obscuridad, aunque podía ver los rayos del sol asomarse por debajo de la cortina, ahí reparó en que no estaba en su habitación, alarmado se incorporó de inmediato, haciendo que el dolor se disparara.

Tratando de evocar la noche anterior, se concentró en su último recuerdo, había entrado a una especie de bodega, estar tomando alcohol hasta sentir su garganta arder, se llevó una mano a la cara como si pudiera desaparecer su vergüenza por haber vomitado el suelo de Granger, sintió nausea al recordar que la había besado y peor, le había pedido que se quedara. Al parecer no lo había hecho porque se encontraba solo, como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió y su esposa entró con una bandeja, se cuestionó porque no había utilizado a Poppy para eso, en eso momento su cabeza le recordó que pensar dolía.

-Buen día, que bueno ver que has vuelto a la vida por tu cuenta, aunque me has robado la oportunidad de despertarte con un poco de agua

-No te atreverías – gruño

-¿Me estas retando? - rio

-¿Por qué estas tan contenta? Detente – dijo con irritación

-No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de verte sufrir de una resaca ¿querías tomar hasta perder el conocimiento? Lo lograste - dijo aun con una sonrisa

-Vete – cubrió su rostro con una almohada

-Lo haría, pero estas en mi cama y, además, si me voy me llevare conmigo esta poción para hacer que las consecuencias de tus malas decisiones también te dejen

-Te estoy odiando, dámela – la miró abatido alejando la almohada, aun molesto

-Pareces un niño pequeño, esa no es manera de pedirlo

-No tengo porque soportar tu tortura- se cruzó de brazos - ¡Poppy!

-Oh no, tiene instrucciones de no acudir a tu llamado – se burló

-Granger, puedes por favor darme la poción – dijo entre dientes una vez que se rindió

-Volvimos al Granger – dijo colocando su mano de manera dramática sobre su pecho, lo vio sonrojarse, solo necesitaba saber si recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, sin decir más le entrego el pequeño envase, lo bebió en un solo trago – ahora bebe un poco de agua, te traje tostadas, no creo que tu cuerpo pueda procesar algo muy pesado

-Gracias – dijo sorprendido, aunque no debería de estarlo, sabia la clase de persona que era, siempre cuidando de los demás aun cuando nadie se lo pidió o sin merecerlo. Comenzó a comer lentamente evitando hablar, sabía que ella no dejaría pasar lo sucedido.

-¿Mejor?

-Si – contestó después de pasar su tostada, comía lentamente tratando de evitar lo máximo posible las preguntas y las explicaciones que no deseaba dar.

-Bien, necesitas agradecerle a poppy sin ella no hubiera podido traerte a casa y evitar un escándalo

-Hablaré con ella – dijo haciendo ademan de levantarse de la cama y dejando a un lado la bandeja de comida

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Me dijiste que fuera con poppy y ya que aparentemente no puede venir si le llamo, debo ir a ella

-Deja de evitar lo que necesitamos hablar

-Granger – bufó frustrado- ¿puede esperar? Necesito un baño y ropa limpia

-Mi baño está disponible y ahí encontrarás tu ropa, todo lo necesario

-No hace falta, puedo ir a mi habitación

-Veras, he hechizado la puerta, ninguno de los dos puede salir de aquí al menos que hayamos aclarado todo, no sé tú, pero estoy cansada de tener que adivinar que sucede contigo, de tener miedo de decir algo incorrecto y lo de anoche – negó con la cabeza-simplemente quiero que esto sea mejor para ambos, hemos avanzado mucho esta semana y llevamos casi cinco meses casados, si seguimos así seremos miserables, suponiendo sobre el otro, ya no somos unos niños.

Lo vio asentir, sin decir ni una palabra se fue directo al baño, cuando escuchó el agua de la ducha correr se permitió exhalar sonoramente, había estado muy ansiosa, pero al despertar esa mañana había decidió que era momento de hablar, no hace mucho él le había pedido que le hablara con la verdad, pues necesitaba decirle lo que pensaba, porque ya no podía seguir jugando al gato y al ratón, no podía continuar esperando a que algo sucediera que los haría retroceder dos pasos.

Para tener algo que hacer con sus manos, ordenó la cama, acomodó su escritorio, estaba organizando sus libros y se detuvo cuando tomó el que Malfoy había firmado, nunca creyó que conocería a uno de sus autores favoritos y mucho menos casarse con él, sonrió recordando la noche en la que se lo confesó, se había quedado sin palabras, una parte de ella había sentido pena por él porque era un gran autor y debía utilizar un nombre diferente para que sus publicaciones fueran tomadas enserio.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, rápidamente dejo el libro en su lugar, girándose para encontrarse con él, quien ya se miraba mucho mejor, le sonrió ligeramente, usualmente era muy difícil para ella descifrar las emociones del hombre, pero al parecer había olvidado poner ese muro entre ellos pues claramente podía ver que estaba ansioso.

-¿Sería posible que pretendamos que lo de anoche no sucedió? – preguntó después de un par de segundos en silencio – supongo que de eso quieres hablar

-Es un tema que tenemos que discutir, sí, pero no estoy dispuesta a seguir pretendiendo que algo no está mal contigo, sinceramente harías mi vida más sencilla si tan solo supiera en qué términos estamos, no quiero más sorpresas

-Mi vida seria más sencilla sin tener que hablar de mi pasado, no se puede tener todo – se encogió de hombros

-¿Ha funcionado no hablar al respecto? porque evidentemente solo te trae más soledad y dolor, Malfoy, no te estoy pidiendo tus secretos más obscuros, no tienes que contarme nada sino lo quieres, pero lo preferiría, no seremos una pareja, aunque sea difícil siquiera para mí entenderlo, honestamente y con toda libertad te digo, me importas.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendido

-Técnicamente crecimos juntos, como sea que haya sido, has sido un constante en mi vida, incluso estuviste ahí en una de las peores noches que he tenido que vivir, sea destino, sea mi deseo de hacer un mundo mejor, sea magia, ese hechizo que tú mismo descubriste nos ha traído hasta aquí, puede sonar tonto, pero es lo que creo

Dejó escapar un suspiro, supo que había ganado la batalla, cuando resignado y con lentitud lo vio caminar hacia ella, tomando asiento en su pequeña salita de la cual ella no se había movido temiendo acobardarse, temiendo no poder enfrentarlo al ver su mirada, la de alguien que iba muerto en vida.

Creyó que se tomaría su tiempo en encontrar las palabras para expresar todo aquello que deseaba saber y que él tanto se negaba a dar, se llevó una sorpresa cuando comenzó a hablar, como si tanto callar lo estuviera ahogando.

-La primera vez que utilicé el hechizo, fue el nombre de Astoria el que apareció, en aquel entonces ella seguía comprometida con Theo, me dispuse a ignorarlo, me fui de viaje, llegué a Egipto donde nadie conocía mi nombre, me dedique a estudiar cada libro, escultura, reliquia, sabía que el origen del hechizo de almas gemelas estaba ahí, me dijeron que nunca había fallado, solo que en ocasiones, en pocas, la otra persona en cuestión no tenía el mismo resultado, es magia muy antigua; regresé a casa dispuesto a seguir ignorando lo que ella significaba y podría significar para mí si decía actuar, para mi sorpresa, la atracción era mutua, no sé si Theo te lo contó alguna vez

-Nunca quise hacer muchas preguntas - dijo incomoda ya que eso estaba haciendo en esos momentos

-Era como un imán atrayendo a otro, era algo inevitable, Theo nos descubrió besándonos una tarde que no medí las consecuencias, que fui egoísta y me deje llevar, ese mismo día lo perdí como mi amigo, Blaise tomó su lado y Pansy no concebía que hubiera traicionado a nuestro amigo de esa manera y simplemente se alejó – levantó la vista del suelo, para ver su reacción ante la atrocidad que acaba de confesar, pero ella no se escandalizó ni lo juzgo, eso le dio pauta para seguir contando su historia - por mucho tiempo fuimos nosotros cuatro contra el mundo y mi traición, también daño nuestra amistad, pero en aquel entonces creí que algún día lo entenderían, cuando vieran que tan felices éramos

-Cuéntame de ella – dijo antes de pensarlo bien

-Era hermosa, inteligente, tenía la habilidad de calmarme con solo mirarme, me alentaba a ser mejor, era educada, todo lo que mi madre me dijo que una esposa debía hacer, la mujer que siempre desee tener a mi lado, la amaba, dependía de ella tanto como respirar, nunca creí que alguien vería más allá de mis errores, que alguien estuviera dispuesto a darme un cariño sincero, se quedó a mi lado en mis facetas más obscuras y nunca me hiso sentir que había fallado.

-Suena como una mujer increíble, lamento tu perdida- estaba siendo honesta

-Tenía que recordarme cada día que era real – suspiró – le emocionaba mucho cuando le compartía sobre mis expediciones, me dijo que debería comenzar a escribir sobre ellas, así lo hice y comencé a hacerlo de manera profesional, una tarde le conté sobre el hechizo de las almas gemelas, insistió en hacerlo, nuestras vidas se tornaron tensas cuando fue el nombre de Theo el que apareció y no el mío, me molesté con ella, fue algo estúpido, ahora lo sé.

-Malfoy – se detuvo, se sentía mal hablarle por su apellido cuando se estaba abriendo por primera vez – Draco, un alma gemela no necesariamente es alguien con quien tendrás una relación amorosa, es tener una conexión, una afinidad tan fuerte que permanecerás siempre a su lado, puede ser platónico, una hermandad, por ejemplo, considero a Harry mi alma gemela, pero eso no significa que este enamorada de él

-Como dije, fue estúpido, quizá estaba buscando excusas para alejar a alguien que no creía merecer, a los pocos días nos enteramos de que seriamos padres, con eso se me olvide de todo, sin importar si lo merecía o no, jure hacer lo imposible por mantener mi familia a salvo y feliz; tenía una expedición planeada a Egipto, pensé en cancelarla para quedarme en casa, Tory insistió en que no lo hiciera, no quise dejarla sola, así que nos fuimos los dos – sus ojos se humedecieron, ante eso ella decidió acortar la distancia entre ambos, se colocó de cuclillas frente a él, tomando sus manos

-No tienes que seguir, no tienes por qué contarme todo, no sino estas listo

-Es muy fácil en ocasiones ignorar todo el tema, todos evitamos el tema y en parte es mi culpa, porque no me gusta hablarlo, no me gusta recordarlo

-Draco, no te conoceré como otras personas, pero sé que no estás bien y no es necesario pretender, perder a alguien amado es doloroso y no existe un tiempo ideal para dejar ir, puede ser muy solitario, pero ahora me tienes a mí, si es que me dejas ser tu amiga.

La miró intensamente, se soltó de su agarre para tomarla de los hombros levantándola de su posición, atrayéndola hacia él, sin pensarlo llevo sus labios sobre los de ella, al principio ella se sorprendió, pero no tardó en responder, no importaba que estaba ahora sentada sobre él, que lo que estaban hablando era algo delicado y serio, que su mente le gritaba que no siguiera, que él no estaba listo para involucrarse con alguien, aun siendo su esposa, ni que una parte de ella no quisiera ser usada para olvidar a alguien más.

Lo único que parecía importar el calor que estaban dejando sus besos sobre su cuello, como su mano derecha hacia contacto con su piel bajo su camisa, como sentía la necesidad de deshacerse de toda la ropa que les estorbaba, quizá ella también sentía la necesidad de sentirse deseada. Lo escuchó gemir cuando en un movimiento colocó sus piernas a sus costados, aferrándose a su cuello, tomándola de las caderas, se levantó del sillón y con pasos torpes llegó hasta la cama sin dejar de acariciarla.

La dejó caer sobre el colchón para quitarse su playera, ella lo imitó, una vez que la aventó al suelo, sus manos se fueron a su pantalón, viendo como estaba teniendo problemas técnicos, el soltó una risa y le ayudó, para después hacer lo mismo con los suyos, quedando ambos en ropa interior, antes de volver a tocarla, se permitió admirarla, ella se sonrojo y se giró para evitar mirarlo, eso no le gustó, verla insegura de sí misma le causo conflicto y pensó que quizá parte de ello era su culpa.

Tomándola de la barbilla giró su cabeza con delicadeza para que ella pudiera mirarlo, en ese momento quiso detenerse, quiso poder volver el tiempo atrás, no haberla besado en primer lugar, porque ahí viéndola a los ojos, la deseaba. Se abalanzo sobre ella, dejaría que sus acciones hablaran, que no le quedara duda de lo hermosa que era y lo que provocaba en él.

-Hermione, Hermione – decía entre cada beso que dejaba sobre su piel, ella no sabía si era para recordarse con quien estaba o si simplemente era algo que le gustaba hacer, pero la manera en que decía su nombre solo le recordaba a la noche anterior en la que a pesar de su estado de embriaguez la había besado y la había dejado confundida, con ganas de más.

Él se detuvo un par de segundos para mirarla una vez más grabando cada una de sus cuervas en su memoria, sus miradas se conectaron, espero a que ella le pidiera detener esa locura, pero en su rostro solo podía ver la determinación, aquel mismo gesto cuando estaba a punto de probar que ella tenía razón.

El resto de la ropa termino sobre el suelo de la habitación, las caricias, los besos fueron suficientes para callar sus pensamientos, sus razones, no hacía falta que Hermione le dijera que había mentido, que la puerta no tenía ninguno hechizo, que no estaban atrapados ahí, pero honestamente había sido una de sus mejores ideas en los últimos días, aunque nunca imagino que su conversación terminaría sin muchas palabras.

Él fue el primero en despertar, la vio dormir tranquilamente, sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a pasar su dedo índice sobre su brazo, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía contacto físico con nadie, necesitaba distraerse de los pensamientos de culpa que comenzaban a invadirlo, algo que se sentía tan bien no debería hacerlo sentir tan terrible, lo atribuyó a que era la primera vez que estaba con alguien desde el embarazo de Astoria.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había rondado por su cabeza intimar con Granger, a pesar del odio y los malos momentos, nunca negó su belleza, ni la exterior como la interior, la manera en la que le había dicho que se preocupaba por él, que le importaba, lo había hasta mareado.

Ella se removió en la cama, abriendo lentamente los ojos, se giró para verlo con clara preocupación, para calmarla le sonrió para después depositar un beso en su frente, ella se sentó, cubriéndose lo más que podía con las sabanas, conociéndola iba a querer hablar aún más sobre lo sucedió y racionalizarlo, así que se le adelanto.

-No siempre hay una razón, a veces actuamos por emoción y deseo - la tomó de la barbilla – ¿te arrepientes? Porque yo no

-Ni yo, es solo que quiero que ambos estemos bien con esto, no quiero que creas que esto era un plan para llevarte a la cama – el rubio soltó una carcajada

-Fui yo quien lo inicio ¿recuerdas? – sonrió de lado acercándose a su rostro – tal vez necesitas que te ayude a hacer memoria

La besó lentamente volviendo a callar todas sus preguntas y temores, no tenía porque significar algo, pero quizá debería discutir sobre lo ocurrido con Ginny o Pansy, quizá necesitaba ayuda de las dos, aunque su amiga pelirroja quedaba descartada ya que seguramente ya se encontraba en su luna de miel, por el momento debía recordar no mezclar sus sentimientos con lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué sigue? – no pudo evitar esa pregunta- ¿A dónde nos lleva esto?

-No estoy seguro – resopló – tal vez signifique que no debemos ser miserables en este matrimonio, podemos disfrutar un poco y hacernos un poco de compañía ¿no crees?

-Si – dijo sonrojándose

-Entonces, no se diga más – le sonrió – aunque sé que necesitas procesarlo

-Solo un poco – asintió

-¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Potter y a Pansy a comer? Eso ayudaría a que te sientas cómoda

-¿No te molesta que Harry venga?

-Te dije que era algo que me gustaría hacer, además, no es tan malo y si quiero que mi amistad con Pansy vuelva a ser como antes necesito a Potter aquí

-Y yo creyendo que honestamente te agradaba

-Slytherin ¿recuerdas?

Depositó otro beso en su frente, sin pena alguna se levantó de la cama buscando su ropa, ella evitó mirarlo concentrándose en el techo, no comentó nada aun cuando le dijo que iría a escribirle a Harry y de paso tomaría otra ducha.

Cuando la puerta al fin se cerró dejándola sola, sintió como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima, paso sus manos sobre su rostro, en ella no había ninguna duda, ningún arrepentimiento, sin embargo, ahora existía incertidumbre ¿Cómo se tratarían ahora? A ella no se le daba muy bien eso de separar las emociones de actos tan íntimos, ¿Qué tal si esa pequeña admiración que sentía por él se convertía en algo más? Por unos segundos maldijo la habilidad de Malfoy de hacerla olvidar con sus labios. No podía negar que, si la oportunidad se presentara, volvería a hacerlo

Por su parte Draco ya se había cambiado, esperando para darle tiempo a la castaña para pensar y también a el mismo para mantenerse calmado, durante su ducha se repitió a si mismo que no había necesidad de sentirse culpable, después de todo, Hermione era su esposa y su alma gemela, aunque no resultó muy bien la última vez, tal como le dijo, no tenia que ser algo mas que una actividad de placer para disfrutar, sin ataduras.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos y tratando de calmar su corazón, un escalofrió lo recorrió, protección, no habian usado protección. Salió corriendo a la habitación de ella, ni se molestó en tocar la puerta, deseo haberlo hecho, así se hubiera evitado verla vestirse con un sencillo vestido verde mientras intentaba subir el cierre en su espalda.

-Déjame ayudarte – ella se sobresaltó, no esperaba verlo ahí, había estado tan concentrada pensando aun que no se dio cuenta de su llegada, al terminar con el cierre, su dedo recorrió sus hombros provocando un escalofrió – Potter y Pansy estarán aquí en unos treinta minutos, Poppy está feliz de preparar un banquete

-No hacia falta algo tan grande

-Lo sé, pero le ha alegrado tener algo que hacer, después de sentirse inútil porque su ama le prohibió ayudarme

-¿te estas quejando?

-En absoluto, pero, hay algo que debemos hablar

-Dime – comentó mientras se colocaba sus zapatos

-¿Estas tomando poción o algo muggle para evitar embarazos?

-No te preocupes, tomó poción sin falta – claro que ya había pensado en eso, no iba con ella no estar preparada para lo que sea, alerta permanente

-Oh, es que por un momento me asusté, no creo que sea algo que necesitemos agregar a todo esto – dijo señalándose a ambos – no ahora

-Estoy de acuerdo, tranquilo – tomó sus manos para darles un apretón, si bien no le contó el resto de la historia, no hacia falta de muchas palabras para saber que había sucedido con su bebé, un paso a la vez se dijo a si misma. – muero de hambre ¿crees que Poppy me deje robar algo de la cocina?

-Ni en sueños

Harry miraba su interacción sin quitarles la mirada de encima, desde el momento que llegaron fueron recibidos por ambos, no pasó por alto el nerviosismo de su amiga, ni la manera en que Malfoy la miró dirigirse al comedor, cosa que le provocó un escalofrió.

Debía reconocer que lo único que lograba distraerlo de su misión era la deliciosa comida, pues Pansy prácticamente lo estaba ignorando, hablando con su amiga, aunque sabía que era porque estaba ansiosa de estar ahí, había estado perfectamente cuando estaban rodeados del resto, pero estando solo ellos cuatro era difícil para ella.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche? Ya no los vimos durante la cena – arqueó la ceja

-Harry, si sabes que no te deben explicaciones – intervino Pansy

-Lo sé, pero solo quiero saber si todo está bien – dijo viendo directamente a la castaña

-Nada de que preocuparse, ya sabes que no tolero estar rodeada de tantas personas y me aleje porque sentía que podía tener un episodio, Draco me encontró y decidimos venir a casa

No se creyó su mentira, la conocía perfectamente, pero no dijo nada al darse cuenta de cómo se había referido a su marido, ahora sí, estaba cien por ciento seguro que algo más había pasado entre ellos y una parte de él se sentía aliviado, la otra parte comenzaba a preocuparse por ella.

Terminaron de comer, Malfoy propuso enseñarles el resto de la propiedad, después de recorrer el lugar, Hermione los llevo al jardín, aprovechando que Pansy se había retirado al baño y el rubio se ofreció a guiarla sin darle la oportunidad a la castaña, Harry se acercó a ella y solo basto con que la mirara intensamente para que comenzara a hablar.

-Tuvo sexo con Draco Malfoy

-No hacia falta que lo dijeras así nada más – dijo alarmado – sutileza, Herms

-¡Es tu culpa! Llevas toda la tarde mirándome como si estuviéramos en una sala de interrogación, así que, si te quieres meter en mi vida, tendrás que escuchar los detalles – bufó – se que estas preocupado por mí, se que tus intenciones son buenas, pero si necesito de tu ayuda te lo diré, no hace falta que me trates como un sospechoso a punto de ser atrapado.

-Sabes que algo raro está sucediendo cuando recibes una invitación de Malfoy, si hubiera sido tuya no hubiera estado tan alerta y claro, solo basta ver como te come con la mirada para saber que sucedió, una parte de mi deseaba estar equivocado

-Dime que he perdido la cabeza – suplicó

-Creo que nunca has estado mejor, no tiene nada de malo ¿sabes?

-Comenzó a contarme sobre Astoria, una cosa llevo a la otra y me siento confundida

-¿Por qué?

-Siento que hay en mi una posibilidad de querer mas de lo que él esta dispuesto a ofrecer por ahora

-Tu lo has dicho, es una posibilidad, no quieras tener todas las respuestas ahora, los sentimientos y emociones no son un libro ni una poción que debas saber a la perfección, son confusos y complicados

-¿Y si creo que pueda ser mutuo? Fue él quien te invito porque supuso que necesitaría de ti

-Entonces déjaselo al tiempo y a la magia

-¿Por qué Pansy debe tener esta versión de ti? En cambio, yo, tuve que lidiar con la versión adolescente y sus crisis

-En mi defensa, tu ayudaste a crear quien soy y actualmente, nadie está intentado asesinarme.

La castaña lo envolvió en sus brazos, no había mentido cuando dijo que Harry era su alma gemela, su hermano, confidente y de solo platicar con él se sentía muchísimo mejor, de verdad Malfoy la conocía más de lo que creía.

-¿De verdad necesitas el baño?

-Claro que no, Harry se Moria por hablar con Hermione y supuse que tu no perderías oportunidad en hablar conmigo, así que dime lo que tengas que decir – soltó sin rodeos

-Lo siento – resopló– por no haberte buscado antes, por creer que eras tu quien debía venir a mí, mi orgullo nunca ha sido una virtud

-Nunca creí que escucharía esto, Veo que por lo menos Astoria te ayudo un poco

-Su ausencia es la que me sigue enseñando

-Perdóname por no haber estado, no pensé que fuera tan grave y cuando quise estar a tu lado, ya era tarde, Ni Cissy lograba hablar contigo - lamentó bajando su guardia

-Lo sé, es mas sencillo dejarse envolver por la soledad y la obscuridad que ver lo bueno cuando crees que los has perdido todo

-¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?

-He perdido mucho tiempo, Tory fue esa pequeña luz que encontré en la obscuridad, me aferre a ella, vivir a su lado era increíble no solo porque la tenia a mi lado, sino porque me sentía vivo por primera vez, cuando ambos me dejaron, me sentí muerto en vida porque ahora ya sabia lo que era vivir y ahora comienzo a creer que podría sentirme igual si lo intento, empezando por recuperar a una de mis mejores amigas

-Debo confesar que no quería venir, hemos sido amigos por tantos años que no saber en qué términos estaba contigo me hacia sentir que algo me faltaba, me sentía apenada y enojado por sentirme así en primer lugar

-Quisiera que pudiéramos recuperar lo perdido ¿me dejarías intentarlo?

-Por mi está bien, además, adoro a tu esposa y como te dije, ella y Potter son un paquete – se encogió de hombros como si fuera una trivialidad y no el gran alivio que sentía

-Entonces ¿amigos? – le tendió la mano, pero ella lo abrazó

-Alguien tiene que cuidar que tus tendencias autodestructivas, no queremos que eso te lleve a arruinarlo todo con Hermione

-No se dé qué hablas – rodó los ojos

-Engáñate todo lo que quieras, comienzas a sentirte atraído por ella y eso no tiene nada de malo

-¿tu que me dices de Potter?

-Es adorable ¿no lo crees? – se rio al verlo rodar los ojos nuevamente

Lo tomó de la mano guiándolo de regreso al jardín sin dejar de quejarse de haberles dado tiempo suficiente a los gryffindor de hablar de lo que necesitaban, parecía que el haber aclarado la situación con ella había logrado quitar toda restricción de la mujer sobre su vida, había olvidado lo mucho que se involucraba, para cuando llegaron con el otro par ya había acordado asistir a una cena con Theo y Blaise, un desayuno con su madre y Hermione, tenia una cita en su taller para una nueva colección en la que estaba trabajando y para la que según necesitaba a alguien de su complexión para terminarla.

-Tenemos que irnos, tengo la prueba de traje de Theo – dijo en cuanto se colocó a lado de Harry

-¿Otra boda tan pronto? – preguntó el rubio con pesadez

-Aun no, pero ese hombre nunca tiene tiempo, lo obligue a que tenga todo listo para cuando decidan la fecha

-Buena suerte, Potter – le susurró al hombre, comenzaba a recordad que tan controladora podía ser

Harry solo se rio, mientras tomaba a Pansy de la mano quien había insistido que no era necesario que los acompañaran a la chimenea, cuando escucharon que habian partido, el ambiente se tornó un poco tenso.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias por hoy – sacudió la cabeza – y por esta mañana

-No hay de que, gracias a ti

-¿todo bien con Pansy? Parecía mucho mas animada de lo que la he visto

-Somos amigos nuevamente, supongo que ya no es necesario tener a Potter de mi lado

-Seguro que lo necesitaras cuando logres hacerla enojar

-Y bueno, debo soportarlo porque es tu alma gemela y para bien y para mal – dijo levantando su mano izquierda

-Deja de buscar excusas, solo admite que te agrada

-Nunca

-Draco – lo reprimió

-Nunca lo diré, ni, aunque lo piense – sonrió

Ella soltó una carcajada, si el resto de sus días a su lado seria como ese, debía agradecer al hechizo que los llevo a esa situación porque de no haber sido por eso, ella jamás se hubiera cruzado con él, hubiera vivido una vida sin complicaciones, o se hubiera comprometido con Viktor, pero jamás estaría en el medio del jardín de su hogar riendo con Draco Malfoy, quien no amaba, pero si admiraba, alguien que podría llevarla a nuevas aventuras, y así seria, pues la magia de las almas gemelas es poderosa e inevitable.


End file.
